La Llegada del Fénix
by Mikeru.077
Summary: Después de regresar del Primer Torneo Nacional, el equipo de Akanegaoka recibe a un nuevo miembro, quien les enseñará el valor de la amistad y la importancia del equipo.
1. Un nuevo aliado

– Por fin has llegado, Masahiro Miyamoto.

En una pequeña oficina dentro de conocida escuela en la prefectura de Yamanashi, un anciano de baja estatura y poco cabello que le hablaba a un alto muchacho que estaba sentado en un sillón.

– Le doy las gracias por haberme permitido entrar a su equipo. Jugar fútbol significa mucho para mí –dijo el muchacho, levantándose y haciendo una reverencia al anciano.

De repente se abrió la puerta. Por ella entró un hombre alto, de cabello corto oscuro y con varios pelos mal cortados en la barba.

– ¡Entrenador Murakami! –exclamó el anciano con júbilo – Tengo el placer de presentarle a un nuevo jugador. Su nombre es Masahiro Miyamoto. Acaba de venir desde Tokio hasta Jyoyo. Le pido que por favor lo deje entrar al equipo. Se que nos será de gran ayuda.

– Mucho gusto, señor –le hizo una reverencia y luego le tendió la mano –. Me llamo Masahiro Miyamoto. Es un gusto para mí poder estar en el equipo de Akanegaoka.

Murakami le devolvió el saludo.

– Sí, bueno, a mí también me parece bien que tú entres al equipo. Pero me parece que primero deberías hacer ciertas pruebas con nuestros jugadores. Seguramente te gustaría jugar desde ahora, ¿no?

Los ojos del muchacho empezaron a brillar, al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. El estaba ansioso de jugar un partido de fútbol. De igual manera, el gordo y calvo anciano se veía radiante de felicidad.

¡Pues qué esperamos! ¡Vamos a la cancha! –exclamó.

– ¡Equipo! ¡Sigamos entrenando!

– Que ruidoso eres, Osaka...

El equipo de Jyoyo Akanegaoka se encontraba en su campo de fútbol practicando. Murakami, Masahiro y el director estaban llegando desde la escuela. Un muchacho de baja estatura y corto cabello (es el manager o gerente del equipo) se acercó a ellos.

– ¡Entrenador Murakami! Lo estábamos esperando desde hace tiempo para empezar a... –se detuvo al ver a Masahiro – Señor, ¿quién es...?

– Gerente, llama a los chicos, tengo que dar un aviso –pidió Murakami.

El manager se alejo de ellos y se acercó a los jugadores. Mientras tanto, alguien estaba entrando por la puerta del campo. Era una hermosa mujer, de estatura media y cabello color ceniza que vestía una bata blanca.

– Vaya, que sorpresa... –miró hacia donde estaba Miyamoto – Me imagino que tú eres Masahiro, ¿no?

El chico, que se había quedado un poco estupefacto de la belleza de la señorita tardó un poco en responder. Su boca esbozó una clara sonrisa, mientras sus ojos castaños se cerraban en un gesto de alegría.

– Si señorita, yo soy Masahiro Miyamoto . Acabo de llegar desde Tokio a Jyoyo. Me alegra estar en la escuela –dijo el muchacho.

Justo ahora estaba llegando el equipo entero. Delante de ellos estaba Mori, junto con otra muchacha, que al parecer también era manager. Murakami fue quien habló en este momento.

– Escúchenme bien. Este muchacho es Masahiro, Masahiro Miyamoto. Es un nuevo alumno de segundo curso venido desde Tokio. Juega en la posición de defensa. Me parece que le vendría bien conocerlos a todos, pero no con palabras, sino con un pequeño partido. ¿Qué les parece? –preguntó suspicazmente.

El más alto y más extraño de los jugadores, un muchacho de cabellos naranjas fue el primero en hablar. Obstinadamente de dirigió a Masahiro.

– Otro nuevo para la colección. No importa quien sea, no será capaz de detenerme –dijo, mirando a Masahiro a los ojos.

– Ya veremos... Kyosuke... –dijo a lo bajo Masahiro.

– Gerentes, denle a Miyamoto su equipo, ya vamos a iniciar –dijo Murakami.

– ¡Bien!

Quince minutos después, Masahiro se encontraba en el campo de juego, junto con todos los demás. El jugaría en la posición de defensa lateral en el equipo de novatos, junto con otros nuevos y los suplentes. El otro equipo era el de los titulares, en el que jugaba Kyosuke. Los novatos serían los que abrieran el juego. Mori, el gerente, se apareció con el silbato de árbitro. Se colocó en medio del campo.

– Jugaremos un partido de dos tiempos de 40 minutos. Tendremos un descanso de 5 minutos. –Mori se puso el silbato – ¡¡A JUGAR!!

Y dando el silbatazo inicial, el juego comenzó.

Quien tenía en ese momento la pelota era un jugador bastante peculiar. Era bajito y estaba peinado estilo "afro". Se movía a gran velocidad por el centro, llevándose a varios de los titulares, como Ichikawa o el capitán, Esaka.

– ¡¡Shinka!! ¡¡Es toda tuya!! –dijo el de pelo "afro".

Entregó al jugador lateral el balón. Se movía a una velocidad asombrosa, llevándose a dos de los tres defensores que defendían la portería. Se preparó para un centro largo.

– ¡¡Yuya!! –dijo Shinkawa, mandando centro al área.

Parecía un pase bastante rápido, pero Kiba, el delantero, supo como obtenerla. Se preparó para hacer un disparó. Soltó la pelota y...

– ¡¡MÍA!!

Haciendo un temible esfuerzo, el portero Sakai logró desviar la pelota del arco, algo que pocos hubieran logrado. Sakai, a pesar del aparente esfuerzo, ni siquiera se despeinó. Ni su cabello plateado o su blanca piel mostraban ni un rasguño. Masahiro se quedó sin habla al ver tal técnica.

– ¡¡Bien hecho, Sakai!! –lo felicitó Kyosuke.

– ¡¡Toda tuya, Rodrigo!! –dijo Sakai, al tiempo que se levantaba.

Dando una tremenda patada, Sakai despejó la pelota y la envía al medio campo. La recibió Rodrigo, un muchacho que Masahiro supuso que era de Brasil. Éste mandó un pase preciso a Kyosuke quien ya estaba cruzando la barrera que formaban Tanaka, Aoyama y Eiji, del equipo de reserva. Era deber de Masahiro detener a Kyosuke.

– ¡¡Kyosuke!! –exclamó Rodrigo, pasándosela al goleador.

El esférico ya estaba en posesión de Kyosuke, quien se preparaba para hacer un disparo al arco. Kyosuke definió y...

– ¡No te dejaré! –gritó Masahiro.

Kikumoto, el arquero, ya se había lanzado por el balón, pero no había llegado. Ah casi medio metro de que el balón entrara, Miyamoto levantó la pierna y logra sacarla del área, mandando la pelota fuera del campo. Todos quedaron estupefactos ente tal hazaña. Desde los vestidores, donde estaban Karin, la Srta. Kaori, Murakami y el director, se oían gritos de emoción.

– ¡¡Bravo!! ¡¡Ese si que es un jugador!! Que bien que se unió al equipo O –exclamó emocionado el director.

– ¡Bien hecho Masahiro! ¡Excelente jugada! –dijo Tanaka.

– No es momento de ponerse a elogiar a otros. Tenemos un partido que ganar. ¡Vamos, que si se puede! ¡Pongan todo de ustedes! –exclamó Masahiro, mientras se secaba el sudor.

– ¡Sí!

Así siguió el partido. No mucho después llegaron los goles. Quien abrió el marcador fue Rodrigo al minuto 12, al llevarse al defensa central, Muroi. Pocos minutos después Kyosuke anotó el segundo, recibiendo un centro de Ichikawa. Para el medio tiempo el partido estaba 2-0, con favor a los titulares. En el segundo tiempo, los novatos tomaron la iniciativa, y gracias a un descuido del defensor Toda, de los titulares, Shinkawa consiguió abrir un hueco, por donde entró Kiba a marcar el primero para los nuevos al minuto 70. Faltando solo dos minutos para que el partido acabara, y ayudado por Tanaka, Miyamoto salió de su posición y se enfrentó uno a uno a Kyosuke. Consiguió marcar un tanto. Dejando el partido 2-2.

– ¡¡SE ACABÓ!! ¡¡2 Á 2!! –gritó Mori después soplar su silbato.

Ahora todos los jugadores estaban tendidos en el campo, exhaustos después de un emocionante partido. Murakami se acercó a ellos.

– Bien jugado por todos. Al acabar en empate, ningún equipo tendrá que dar las cien vueltas al campo –dijo el entrenador.

Ambos manager (Mori y Karin) se acercaron a los jugadores a darles toallas y algo para hidratarse.

– Bien jugado por todos. Muy buen partido –les dijo Mori.

Salieron del campo rumbo a los vestidores, que se encontraban apenas a un lado del campo. Ahí, la mayoría de los jugadores (Masahiro entre ellos) se encontraban limpiando sus tacos al mismo tiempo que discutían acerca del partido. Todos excepto Kiba, Shinkawa y Muroi, quienes estaban sentados un poco alejados de todos. Masahiro, quien se encontraba no muy lejos de ellos, los escuchó hablar.

– ¡Rayos! Estuve muy cerca de anotar muchos goles. Y aunque ellos no son malos, yo soy mucho mejor que ellos. Este equipo de secundaria solo es un paso más hacia la J-League –susurraba Kiba.

– Nosotros te poyaremos en todo, ¿no es así, Muroi? –preguntó Shinkawa.

– Claro que sí, confía en nosotros, y te ayudaremos a llegar hasta allá –respondió Muroi con seguridad.

Ellos siguieron su conversación, mientras que poco a poco los jugadores iban saliendo de los vestidores. Los primeros en salir fueron Sakai y Rodrigo, quienes únicamente les dijeron adiós y se fueron, Kyosuke, por otro lado, salió bostezando y susurrando algo como "Me pregunto que va a cocinar Fukuko esta noche. ¡Me muero de hambre!"

– Siempre lo mismo con Kyosuke... –suspiró Tanaka.

– ¿Siempre es así? –preguntó Masahiro.

– Si, Kyosuke quizá sea muy bueno jugando, pero realmente es perezoso y algo tonto.

– Entiendo –Masahiro rió a lo bajo –. Parece que será un buen año, después de todo...

– ¿Dijiste algo?

– No, nada...

– Bueno, no importa. A propósito... –Tanaka le tendió la mano – Me llamo Yamazaki Tanaka, gusto en conocerte.

– El placer es mío .

Ambos salieron al mismo tiempo, charlando de varias cosas. Mientras hablaban, llegaron a los dormitorios de la escuela. Casi todos los jugadores del equipo vivían ahí. Cuando llegaron, fueron directamente a cenar. El comedor era un lugar bastante acogedor, bonitamente decorado, con al menos seis mesas en las que poco a poco se iban acomodando los jugadores. Masahiro fue a servirse un poco de comida. El hambre lo estaba matando...

– ¡Gracias, Fukuko! –le dijo Kyosuke a alguien en la cocina, mientras él se iba feliz a comer a una mesa.

Detrás de la barra y dentro de la cocina, una mujer bajita, regordeta y con expresión bonachona estaba sirviendo la comida. Ya era turno de Masahiro.

– Hola, hijo, ¿cómo te llamas? –le preguntó la cocinera, mirándolo con curiosidad.

– Me llamo Masahiro Miyamoto mucho gusto.

– A mí puedes decirme Fukuko, jefa de la cocina de los dormitorios de Akanegaoka. Bueno, aquí tienes –le sirvió su ración – ¡Come bien y esfuérzate en el juego!

– Muchas gracias –sonrió y tomó su bandeja.

El muchacho se fue a sentar en la mesa contigua de Kyosuke, Rodrigo y Sakai. Junto a Kyosuke estaba sentada una linda chica que al parecer estaba teniendo una discusión con él.

– ¡He recibido los reportes de tus calificaciones y no has mejorado! –gritó ella.

– Eres muy ruidosa, ¡y además si me preparé para mis exámenes! Es el profesor que me tiene rabia, Miki ¬¬ –dijo Kyosuke en tono de querer pelear.

Sakai y Rodrigo rieron. Masahiro comía al mismo tiempo que hablaba con los demás novatos. Le contaron sobre la escuela, sobre los dormitorios, sobre el pasado torneo nacional. Bueno, un poco de todo. No mucho tiempo después de haber llegado, la Srta. Kaori, la mujer de cabello color ceniza se apareció en el comedor. Se acercó a la mesa de Masahiro con toda naturalidad, mientras saludaba a todos.

– Felicitaciones por el juego de hoy. Todos jugaron muy bien - –miró hacia donde estaba Masahiro –, en especial felicidades a ti, Masahiro. Diste un gran juego.

– Muchas gracias, Señorita Kaori.

Ella siguió hablando con todos acerca de los nuevos planes que tenía para los próximos meses (la señorita Kaori era la doctora y psicóloga de la escuela). Masahiro también siguió conversando y conociendo a casi todo el equipo. Ya bien entrada la noche todos se retiraron a dormir. Masahiro no tenía ni idea de donde dormiría él. Por suerte había una habitación libre (que habían dejado los jugadores del año pasado), y fue la que este muchacho tomó como suya.

Mientras desempacaba, Masahiro encontró entre su maleta una foto. Era una foto muy querida para él. En su fondo se apreciaban el mar y las palmeras. Junto a él (quien debía tener por lo menos once años de edad) estaban muchas otras personas, al parecer esa su familia. Casi todos ellos tenían la piel un poco morena, aunque con ojos asiáticos. Pero, por la imagen, no estaban en Japón. Era el Mar Caribe, de eso no había duda. Algunas inscripciones escritas en español estaban alrededor de la imagen. Aquello debía ser Cancún o algo por el estilo. No podían estar de vacaciones. Ese lugar debía ser su hogar.

– Quizá deba regresar a ver a mi familia alguna vez, pero... –sonrió – Parece que al menos me divertiré este año aquí en Akanegaoka


	2. Soñador eterno

Poco a poco Masahiro se fue adaptando a la nueva vida en Akanegaoka. Toda la gente era amable con él. Los dormitorios del colegio se convirtieron en su hogar, y más que nada, la gente dentro era como su familia. Todo era para él maravilloso. Bueno, pero había una cosa que él no había previsto...

Ya se le había hecho tarde a Masahiro para entrar a clases. A la carrera había salido desde los dormitorios con rumbo hacia la escuela. Al doblar en una esquina, antes de entrar al colegio, tuvo un encuentro un poco inesperado...

– ¡¡PUM!!

– Perdón, ¿estás...? –se detuvo en seco al ver con quien había chocado. Se trataba de una chica muy linda. Su cabello dorado le caía por su cara, y sus bellos ojos azules reflejaban los de Masahiro. Tardó un poco en reaccionar – Perdona, perdona...

– No, no hay problema... –dijo ella.

Masahiro, en señal de arrepentimiento, ayudó a la chica a recoger sus libros y ponerlos en su bolsa. Al final solo quedaba uno, que parecía un diario. Ambos intentaron recogerlo. Al tocarlo, tanto sus manos como sus ojos se encontraron. Para Masahiro, ese contacto fue amor a primera vista. Él soltó el diario, sonrojado, mientras ella, también con las mejillas rojas, lo tomó y metió en sus pertenencias.

– Bueno, debo irme, se me hizo tarde –dijo la chica, acomodándose la mochila.

– Descuida, yo también estoy retrasado, ¿quieres que te acompañe a la escuela? –le preguntó Masahiro.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

– No gracias n.n – le dirigió una sonrisa – Mi nombre es Izumi Kawamura, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

– Bueno... –se le había atorado la lengua – Mi nombre es Ma...Mi... Masahiro.

– Bien, Masahiro, supongo que nos volveremos a ver –dijo Izumi, sonriendo por última vez, también con las mejillas rojas.

– Eso espero –dijo él, igual colorado.

Se quedo completamente rígido mientras contemplaba a la bella chica mientras se acercaba al edificio. Tardó un poco en recordar que también estaba retrasado. Corriendo, llegó hasta el aula. Tuvo que darle una excusa tonta al profesor para poder entrar. Notó que Izumi también estaba en su clase. Trató de concentrarse en lo que decía el profesor, pero no pudo. Al finalizar el día, no tenía apetito. El mismo Murakami riñó a Masahiro durante la práctica del día (había permitido que Kyosuke anotara tres goles sin siquiera marcarlo).

– ¿Oye, te pasa algo, Miyamoto? –preguntó Rodrigo, acercándose a Masahiro, que lo despertó de su sueño – Pareces un poco distraído. Como perdido en las nubes.

– ¿No es obvio? –Esaka le pegaba con el codo en el estómago a Masahiro – Miyamoto debe estar enamorado.

Esaka comenzó a reírse, al mismo tiempo que Kyoske, Ichikawa y los que estaban junto a él, hacían lo mismo.

– Miyamoto... ¿es eso cierto? – preguntó Rodrigo, mirando perplejo a Masahiro.

– ¡No es cierto! –exclamó Masahiro, sonrojándose al instante.

– ¡¡Cuidado!! –gritó Tanaka a lo lejos.

Un disparo de Tanaka, que supuestamente debía llegar a Rodrigo para batir a Sakai, había caído en la cabeza de Kyosuke. Este comenzó a perseguir a Tanaka, por haberlo golpeado. Nuevamente vinieron las risas, con Masahiro entre ellos.

La práctica continuó como debía. Sin embargo, Miyamoto no podía concentrarse. Murakami se dio cuenta de esto, y sacó a Masahiro de la práctica ("Cuando por fin logres poner tus asuntos en orden, puedes regresar"), pues el quería que el muchacho estuviera al cien para entrenar. Masahiro se retiro del campo, sin rumbo fijo. Anduvo vagando por ahí unos momentos, hasta que notó que había salido de la escuela. Ya era de noche. Dado que era viernes, Masahiro no tenía que despertarse temprano, por lo que paseó por la ciudad, conociéndola. Caminó por un rato hasta que se topó con un pequeño establecimiento que estaba cerca de la avenida.

– Parece ser un restaurante... –las tripas de Masahiro se retorcieron – Creo que es hora de cargar combustible.

Se acercó al local con cierta cautela. Abrió la puerta poco a poco.

– Dios, esto no era lo que esperaba...

Dentro había mucha gente comiendo. A pesar de la poca presentación que tenía el local, la comida debía ser buena, pues muchas personas acudían ahí. Se acercó a la barra, al tiempo que el encargado, un muchacho bastante grande, pero con un rostro amable lo volteaba a ver.

– Buenas noches –el joven señaló el menú que estaba pintado encima de ellos –. Tenemos el mejor ramen de la región, ¿gustas pe...?

El muchacho se detuvo en seco al ver el uniforme que vestía Masahiro. En su camiseta se vislumbraba el escudo de la escuela Akanegaoka, una bandera naranja con un sol dibujado en ella. Un Puma se vislumbraba en su cuello.

– ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Masahiro, mirando con cautela al encargado.

– Así que tú eres nuevo en Akanegaoka, ¿cómo están todos ahí? –le preguntó el muchacho con gesto amable.

– Hablemos con un buen ramen en el estómago .

Masahiro y el encargado, Gozho Kamata, un ex-jugador de Akanegaoka, se pusieron hablar durante mucho tiempo. Kamata le habló sobre muchas cosas que el ignoraba de la escuela. Le contó sobre El Torneo Nacional, al que habían ido el año pasado y sobre su triunfo en el Torneo Regional, en el que vencieron al ex-campeón Kokuryou.

Masahiro, por su parte, le habló de cómo había llegado a la escuela. Le contó sobre como era su escuela en Tokio, su puesto en el equipo, su relación con sus compañeros de equipo (sobre todo con Kyosuke) y también el porque se había salido de la escuela (pero antes de que le contara sobre Izumi, el se sonrojó bastante y cambió el tema. Kamata, al darse cuenta de esto, prefirió callar y seguir escuchándolo).

– Ya debo irme, es tarde y deben estar buscándome en la escuela –terminó de sorber su plato, se limpió y sacó algunos yenes de su bolsillo y se los pasó a Kamata. Para su sorpresa, el los rechazó.

– La casa invita hoy, así que no hay que ser corteses –rió un poco. Masahiro le siguió la corriente, y, despidiéndose de él, salió del restaurante.

Fukuko riñó a Masahiro por haber cenado fuera de los dormitorios (estuvo a punto de contactar a la Profesora Kaori para repórtalo, pero se detuvo al ver que Kyosuke lo defendió). Kyosuke era un muy buen amigo de Kamata, y de buena fuente sabía lo delicioso que era el ramen del restaurante de su padre.

– Y dime, ¿cómo está el sargento barbilla? –le preguntó Kyosuke a Masahiro.

– ¿Sargento Barbilla? –preguntó Masahiro, perplejo.

– Ese era el apodo de Kamata cuando estaba en Jyoyo –le explicó Rodrigo.

– Ah... pues a él le va muy bien, se esfuerza duro el en el negocio de su padre. También dice que el está muy bien en el equipo de la comunidad, y que se esta preparando para el torneo de la región –dijo Masahiro, animado.

– Ya veo... Lo lograste, Sargento Barbilla... –esto lo dijo bajando la voz.

– Y hablando de eso... –suspiró – Ya se acercan las eliminatorias para el torneo regional, y necesitamos prepararnos para ello.

– De eso no te preocupes –Esaka dejó de hojear el periódico y les sonrió –, he estado hablando con el entrenador y preparando las nuevas jugadas. Debemos empezar con nuestro entrenamiento intensivo la próxima semana.

– ¿Contra quién será el primer partido? –preguntó Masahiro.

– Nuestro primer partido en las eliminatorias será contra la escuela Fujikawa Daichi. Sin embargo, tendremos un partido amistoso contra Tenjin en el Festival Atlético Regional dentro de dos semanas –anunció Murakami, quien acababa de llegar.

– Con que Tenjin, ¿eh? –a Kyosuke le brillan los ojos – No importa quien sea nuestro oponente, ¡no perderemos hasta que tengamos que enfrentarnos de Tenryu en los nacionales!

– ¡¡Sí!! –gritaron todos con júbilo.

Masahiro se retiro en ese momento de la sala de estar y se fue hacia su habitación. Su día había sido muy agitado. Su noche también fue movida. No pudo conciliar el sueño en casi toda la noche. Al despertar, se le veía muy cansado...

– ¡¡Examen sorpresa!! –anunció el profesor, haciendo que Masahiro de despertara –. Dejen sus libros y saquen un lápiz. El tema de hoy será... geografía universal.

Se oyeron muchos murmullos de desaprobación en la clase. Los alumnos se quejaban de que les aplicaran un examen cuando apenas estaban entrando a la escuela. El profesor fue pasando una copia del examen a cada uno de los alumnos. Masahiro y Kyosuke, que se sentaban en las bancas hasta el fondo del salón fueron los últimos en recibir el examen. Ambos se encontraban con sus barbillas recostadas en sus bancas, tomando un descanso.

– ¡¡Miyamoto, Kanou!! –el profesor se puso a gritar y, hasta que se calmó, les entregó el examen– Si vuelven a presentar esa actitud... tendré que reportarlos con la Dra. Kaori... ¿entendieron?

– Seh T-T... –respondieron ambos.

El examen duraba alrededor de una hora. Era sobre las montañas y ríos de Latinoamérica. Masahiro, al haber vivido en México cuando era niño, no tuvo problemas en contestar. Una vez que terminaron, fueron a su recreo. Los chicos de primer año estaban armando un pequeño torneo de fútbol callejero. Masahiro se encontraba interesado, pues esos juegos le recordaban su infancia, cuando jugaba fútbol en las calles de su ciudad, mientras vivía con sus abuelos. Sin embargo, le apetecía seguir con su siesta.

– ¿Eh? –el sonido de una campana lo despertó – ¿Ya es hora de regresar? Demonios ¬¬ ¿por qué nadie me despertó?

Salió corriendo hacia las aulas, pero ya era tarde. Demasiado tarde, puesto que ya habían terminado las clases y habían comenzado las prácticas. A la carrera, el corrió hasta el campo.

– Masahiro, ya es la segunda vez que bajas tu rendimiento en las prácticas ¬¬U ¿qué te sucede? –lo regañó Murakami.

Masahiro estaba viendo a las chicas del equipo femenino correr cerca de ellos.

– ¿Eh? Entrenador, no me pasa nada –bostezó.

Sin poder encontrar otra cosa que decir, Murakami lo mandó de nuevo a la práctica. Trató de concentrarse. Tuvo algunos problemas para hacer el entrenamiento de penales, y también se le complicó practicar sus fintas. A cada intento tiraba más conos. Al menos en el partido de ese día, entre ellos mismos, pudo por fin concentrarse. El partido quedó 5 - 4, perdiendo por un gol el equipo de novatos.

– Fue otro avance para todos. Parecen estar tomando conciencia sobre el próximo juego contra Tenjin –les dijo Mori a Karin y Miki.

– Oye, Mori –Miki señaló a Masahiro –, ¿crees que a Masahiro le esté yendo bien? Es decir, lo veo como distraído. ¿Acaso será...?

– … que Miyamoto tenga una novia? –completó Karin.

– o.OU... bien, no lo había pensado de esa manera... –se cuestionó Mori.

– Masahiro... ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces muy cansado... –dijo Fukuko viendo a Masahiro, que tenía la cara lívida y los ojos desorbitados.

– Claro, Fukuko , solo estoy un poco cansado –Masahiro tomó su comida, bostezó y se sentó a comer.

Esta vez, al terminar su cena, Masahiro no se puso a charlar con los demás, sino que simplemente se retiro a su habitación. El no estaba seguro de que solo fuera cansancio. Él no podía borrarse la imagen de Izumi de la cabeza. Su mente andaba por las nubes. Aquella noche, Masahiro cayó como un costal de papas a la cama. Le esperaban más días duros.


	3. Golpes, caidas y fracturas

Las prácticas fueron mejorándose a lo largo de la semana. El entrenador veía como, poco a poco, la mayoría de sus pupilos iba progresando en el deporte. La Dra. Kaori fue la que ayudo a Masahiro a poner sus asuntos en orden. Ya podía concentrarse al 100 en los entrenamientos.

La tarde del sábado, un día antes de su primer partido del año, el entrenador reunió a todos los jugadores para nombrar las posiciones de los titulares.

– Atención todos –Murakami tomó una lista que le pasó Mori y se dirigió a sus jugadores –: mañana será nuestro primer partido y tenemos que ganar a como de lugar. Para eso, tomando en cuenta sus participaciones el los entrenamientos, he hecho esta lista de jugadores que estarán en el equipo de mañana. Y ellos son:

- Portero: Sakai 1

- Delantero: Kyosuke 9

- Medios: Rodrigo (Mediocampista ofensivo, 10), Esaka y Sasao (Contenciones, 8 y 4), Ichikawa y Kawagara (Carrileros, 12 y 17), Tanaka (Mediocampista enganche, 15).

-Defensas: Toda y Doi (laterales, 3 y 2), Miyamoto (Central, 7).

Gestos de alegría se veían entre los titulares. Miyamoto estaba aliviado, pues creyó que lo sacarían debido a su bajo rendimiento los primeros días. Sin embargo, no todos estaban tan contentos.

–Un momento –Kiba alzó la voz –. Aquí debe de haber un error. Yo no puedo estar en la banca. Yo debo jugar el próximo partido. No puede hacerme esto.

– El entrenador es quien elije las posiciones de los jugadores, Kiba. Si quieres ser titular en los próximos partidos, esfuérzate por ello –dijo secamente Murakami, viendo a Kiba a los ojos.

– ¡¡Al diablo con esto!! –y tras decir eso, salió de los vestidores.

– ¡¡Yûya!! –exclamó tras ver salir a Kiba. Luego miró a Muroi – Muro, vamos tras él...

– De acuerdo, vamos... –asintió Muroi.

Ambos salieron corriendo por la misma puerta, tratando de alcanzar a Kiba. Mori vio al entrenador.

– Entrenador Murakami, ¿le parece bien dejar a esos tres en la banca? –dijo Mori.

– Será mejor que aprendan a ganarse su titularidad por su esfuerzo, no solo por su talento –suspiró, y luego miró al resto del equipo –. Bueno, tengo un último aviso que hacerles. Quiero que descansen y guarden sus energías para el juego de mañana. Así que, vamos ya a los dormitorios. Fukuko dijo que haría una buena cena esta noche.

– ¡¡Bien!! Me muero de hambre –dijo Kyosuke emocionado.

– Si, vamos ya a cenar –dijo Masahiro, siguiendo a Kyosuke, quien ya salía rumbo a los dormitorios.

La cena estaba más deliciosa que de costumbre. Fukuko, ayudada por Miki y Karin, había preparado suculentos platillos, que hicieron muy felices los paladares de Kyosuke y Masahiro, quienes competían para ver quien podía comer más. Kyosuke ganó por un considerable margen. Muchos de ellos rieron cuando vieron a Masahiro correr hacia el baño. Había un ambiente de alegría en los dormitorios. Todos ellos confiaban en que Akanegaoka conseguiría la victoria.

Al día siguiente, los jugadores salieron temprano rumbo a la capital de la prefectura, Kofu, donde se realizaría su primer juego. Una vez ahí, el equipo entero se reunió en el campo de juego, y estaban repasando las tácticas que usarían. Murakami, los gerentes y los suplentes estaban en la banca. Los de Tenjin ya estaban ahí. Ellos vestían uniformes morados. Las gradas del estadio se veían multitudes que cargaban con banderas de Akanegaoka, o que cantaban la porra de la escuela ("¡¡Hurra, hurra!! ¡¡Akanegaoka!!). Las gradas de Tenjin estaban casi vacías, pues casi no tenían aficionados. Murakami estaba dando las últimas instrucciones.

– Tengan cuidado con las barridas de Tenjin. Ellos son conocidos por su juego duro. No les permito que tengan lesiones, ¿entendido? –dijo Murakami.

– Descuide, entrenador. La otra vez que jugamos contra ellos les ganamos por 3 a 0. No serán problema para nosotros esta vez –dijo Kyosuke, adelantándose al discurso de Esaka.

– Eso espero –dijo Masahiro para sus adentros.

Ambos equipos saltaron al campo. Los árbitros y los jugadores se acomodaban en sus lugares. Ambos capitanes (Esaka y Kataoka de Tenjin) se dieron la mano. El árbitro central sopló el silbato y...

– ¡¡COMIENZA EL PARTIDO!! –la voz de los comentaristas resonaba en todo el estadio – El saque inicial es de la escuela Akanegaoka. La pelota la mantiene el jugador Rodrigo, quien sube por el centro del campo, con Kanou y Tanaka corriendo tras de él. Rodrigo se ha llevado a dos jugadores de Tenjin, y ahora le suelta la pelota a Ichikawa, del lado izquierdo.

La sensación de estar en un partido real no se podía comparar con nada. Masahiro sentía la brisa correr por su cabello, y oía como la multitud aclamaba que siguieran atacando. Ellos ganarían este partido.

– Ichikawa ahora se lleva a dos jugadores de Tenjin mientras dribla por la banda izquierda –decía el comentarista.

– ¡¡Kyosuke!! –gritó Ichikawa.

– …Akanegaoka ha iniciado con una ofensiva tremenda, utilizando a cuatro jugadores (Kanou, Rodrigo, Ichikawa y Tanaka). Aquí podemos ver como Kanou se acerca a la portería de Tenjin.

– ¡¡A un lado!! –exclamó Kyosuke, al ver a Kataoka acercarse a él.

– ¡¡De esta no sales, Kanou!! –le espetó Kataoka.

El capitán de Tenjin se barrió hacia Kyosuke con gran fuerza, pero este, sin inmutarse, se lo quitó encima saltando. Ni siquiera perdió la pelota, sino que se la dio a Rodrigo para que avanzara.

– Kataoka hizo una barrida que, aunque fuerte, no consiguió detener a Kanou. Tenjin debe dejar de hacer estas faltas, pues podrían penalizarlos. Eh, un momento. ¡¡Rodrigo le devuelve la pelota a Kanou, después de llevarse a otro de los defensas!! Esta es la gran oportunidad de Akanegaoka. ¡Kyosuke se perfila para el disparo!

Al recibir la pelota, Kyosuke la controla con la rodilla y la levanta con el talón. Se prepara para un disparo fuerte. Dispara y...

– ¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!

Kyosuke se había quitado a los dos últimos defensores y había conseguido hacer su poderoso disparo. El portero de Tenjin ni se inmutó. Simplemente vio como la pelota entraba en la portería. Con eso ya tenían la ventaja.

– ¡¡El primero!! –gritó Kyosuke, gritando y levantando la mano hacia el público.

El equipo entero se reunió con Kyosuke para festejar el gol. Con eso ya estaban un gol arriba, y con eso, sus probabilidades de ganar aumentaban.

– Es turno del saque de Tenjin –anunciaba el comentarista del juego –. Pero es inútil. Apenas obtienen el balón, llega Kyosuke y se la roba. Kanou está driblando por el lado derecho, mientras se lleva a sus marcadores.

Tenjin, al ver que Kyosuke, era una potencial amenaza, habían aumentado la marca de Kyosuke a tres. Fue inútil. Kyosuke se los quitaba uno por uno, mientras se acercaba a la portería.

– ¿Qué no tienen nada mejor, Tenjin? ¡Márquenme con todo el equipo si quieren! –gritaba Kyosuke.

– Lamentarás eso, Kanou –dijo secamente Kataoka.

– Ahora Kanou realiza una pared con Eiji Kawagara, y con esto se acercan cada vez más al segundo gol –decía el segundo comentarista –. Tenjin debería de reforzar su defensa, pero prefiere marcar a Kyosuke, quien ahora es seguido por cuatro jugadores, mientras los demás tratan de derribarlo con poderosas entradas. Esto podría causar alguna expulsión del campo.

Los comentaristas tenían razón. Tenjin trataba de derribar a Kyosuke más que detener el ataque. Esto les costó el segundo gol, que Kanou anotó desde fuera del área de penales.

– ¡¡Gol!! Ahora Akanegaoka está arriba por 2 a 0. Le será muy difícil a Tenjin recuperar puntos, pues si Akanegaoka anota el tercero, el partido estará prácticamente decidido. Ahora marcan a Kanou con cinco elementos del mediocampo.

– ¡¡Hasta aquí llegaste, Kanou!! –le gritó Kataoka a Kyosuke.

Los cinco que lo marcaban se barrieron al mismo tiempo contra la pierna derecha de Kyosuke. Este, ante el impacto, salió volando por los aires, hasta que hizo contacto con el suelo. Rodó algunos metros hasta parar por completo.

– Eso fue una clara falta –dijo el comentarista mientras el árbitro suena el silbato y le enseña la tarjeta amarilla a Kataoka –. No esperábamos jugadas tan sucias por evitar el tercer gol. Un momento, Kanou sigue tendido en el suelo. No vemos que se mueva, ¿a caso será...?

– No... Kyosuke... ¡Kyosuke! –gritaba Murakami desde su banca. Miró hacía ambos lados – ¡Mori, Fujisawa! ¡Traigan la camilla!

Los tres salieron corriendo hacia el campo, en el que el equipo naranja se arremolinaba en torno a Kyosuke, quien seguía tendido.

– ¡¡Kyosuke!! ¡¡Kyosuke!! –gritaba Masahiro, dándole palmadas a Kyosuke para que se despertara.

Murakami llegó en ese momento, trayendo a los médicos, quienes pusieron a Kanou en una camilla, y se lo llevaron a la enfermería.

– ¡¡Kiba, Shinkawa, Muroi!! ¡¡Prepárense para entrar al campo!! –indicó Murakami.

– Al fin, esto es lo que esperaba –dijo Kiba, con mucha malicia en los ojos.

Kyosuke salía de la enfermería, ayudado a moverse por Mori y Miki. Tenía toda la pierna derecha vendada.

– Aquí solo pueden darte primeros auxilios, tendremos que llamar a una ambulancia para llevarte al hospital –le dijo Miki a Kyosuke.

– Miki, será mejor que lo llevemos en mi auto. Será más rápido llegar así –dijo la señorita Kaori, quien los acompañaba. Luego vio a Karin –. Quédate aquí. Cuando sepamos lo que tiene Kyosuke, te llamaremos.

– De acuerdo... –dijo la manager.

Ellos salieron por la entrada principal del estadio, mientras Karin regresaba a la cancha.

– Ante la salida de Kyosuke, Akanegaoka verá algunos cambios en su estrategia. Primero salen Tanaka y Kawagara, y entran Shinkawa y Muroi. Kiba será quien remplace a Kanou –anunció el comentarista –. También su formación va a cambiar. Utilizarán un 4-5-1, usando a Muroi como defensor central y a Miyamoto como líbero. Dada la poca información que tenemos sobre Miyamoto, no sabemos de lo que sea capaz de hacer jugando en esa posición.

Ahora sin Kyosuke, estaban propensos a recibir contraataques de Tenjin. Ahora eran ellos quienes tomaron la iniciativa.

– Uno de los delanteros de Tenjin ha avanzado con el balón, haciendo paredes junto Kataoka –dijo el segundo comentarista –. Ambos suben por ambas bandas. Ya se llevaron a los medios Sasao y Esaka. Ahora se preparan para atacar a la defensa.

Tenjin estaba dando con todo a Akanegaoka. Ni Toda ni Doi pudieron contra ellos. Solo quedaban Muroi y Masahiro (quien estaba un poco atrás).

– ¡¡Quítate, novato!! –le gritó Kataoka a Muroi.

– ¡Toma esto! –exclamó Muroi, corriendo hacia Kataoka.

– ¡¡Es muy pronto!! –le gritó Sakai a Muroi. Luego volteó hacia Masahiro – Masahiro, mantente atrás esperando su contragolpe.

– Muy bien, Sakai –respondió el número siete.

– Fukunishi, uno de los delanteros de Tenjin, ya se había quitado a Muroi de encima, y se preparaba para el disparo. Ya solo queda Miyamoto en la línea de defensa. ¿Podrá el chico nuevo parar a Tenjin, o será este quien se lleve la victoria? –se preguntó el comentarista.

– ¡¡Detente!! –exclamó Masahiro, barriéndose.

Aunque logró parar su disparo, no consiguió evitar que se la pasara a Kataoka, quien tomó desprevenido a Sakai, y con eso...

– ¡¡GOL DE TENJIN!!

La multitud de Akanegaoka gritaba y abucheaba a Tenjin. Ahora estaban 2 a 1. Por como estaban jugando, sería muy fácil de que anotaran el segundo.

– Sakai, tú hiciste lo que tenías que hacer pero... –dijo Rodrigo, mirado a Muroi – No debiste alejarte de la portería. Miyamoto no podría haber detenido solo a esos dos.

– Chicos, no se desanimen –Esaka sonrió sin muchas ganas –. Aún estamos ganando por un gol. Mantengamos la ventaja por treinta minutos más.

La sonrisa no le duró mucho a Esaka. Si bien Shinkawa jugaba como debía, aportando pases, estos se dirigían únicamente a Kiba, quien se quedaba frente a la portería esperando los centros. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Rodrigo e Ichikawa, no lograban concretar buenas jugadas, y perdían los balones en su propio terreno. Gracias a esto, Tenjin consiguió el segundo minutos después, cuando Muroi, intentando detener la pelota con la cabeza, había cometido un autogol.

– Han transcurrido treinta minutos de la segunda mitad y el partido va 2 a 2. Tenjin le ha dado un cambio al juego, y ahora es quien domina el mediocampo –dijo el comentarista.

– Parece que sin Kanou ellos no son nada –dijo Kataoka, mirando con desprecio a los jugadores de Akanegaoka.

– Aquí viene otro ataque de Tenjin. Esto parece que será un disparo largo. Kamamoto, el otro delantero, se prepara para disparar desde media distancia. Perfila su cuerpo y... –el comentarista aguardó a que el delantero disparara.

– ¡La ha pasado! ¡Quien la toma es Kataoka, que dispara! –se sorprendió el otro comentarista.

Ni Sakai ni ningún otro jugador previnieron esto. Kataoka simplemente disparo a la potería. Eso fue...

– ¡¡GOOOOL!! Sorprendente, Tenjin le ha dado la vuelta al marcador después de estar perdiendo por dos goles. A Akanegaoka ya casi no le queda tiempo, pues estamos en el minuto 38 de la segunda mitad. ¿Podrá el actual campeón volver al juego?

– ¡¿Qué sucede con ustedes?! ¡¡Todavía podemos ganar!! ¡¡Sigan atacando!! ¡¡Miyamoto, Esaka, suban!! –gritó Murakami.

Detrás de Rodrigo, que tiene el balón, viene Miyamoto, quien abandonó su posición de líbero para fortalecer el ataque. Rodrigo se quitó a tres jugadores, sin ayuda de ningún otro jugador.

– El comandante de Akanegaoka, Rodrigo, se mueve por el centro, quitándose a la mayoría de los de Tenjin. Se prepara para el disparo. Se perfila y...

– ¡¡Tuya, Miyamoto!! –indicó Rodrigo, pasándole el balón a Masahiro.

Miyamoto, levantó la pelota con la rodilla y se elevó en el aire, preparando su disparo.

– ¡¡Esta es por ti, Izumi! –dijo Masahiro para sus adentros.

– ¡¡Increíble!! Miyamoto levanta la pelota y ejecuta una volea en el aire. Esto tomó por sorpresa a Tenjin, que nada puede hacer. La pelota se mueve y... ¡¡GOOOOOOOOL!! ¡Faltando dos segundos para que acabe el partido, Masahiro Miyamoto logra anotar el gol del empate, terminando el juego 3 a 3! El árbitro sopla el silbato final –sentenció el comentarista, emocionado.

La multitud aclamaba a todo el equipo, a pesar de que no habían ganado. La gran hazaña de Masahiro sería recordada por mucho tiempo. O al menos eso creía.

– ¡¡Entrenador!! –gritó Karin, quien venía corriendo aún con el móvil en la mano – ¡¡Kyosuke tuvo una lesión seria en el ligamento y no podrá jugar durante tres meses!!

– No... No puede ser –dijo Murakami, preocupadísimo.

Habían empatado un juego, pero habían perdido a su mejor jugador, quien en este momento se encontraba agonizando en un hospital. ¿Qué será de ellos sin Kyosuke? ¿Podrán llegar a los nacionales?


	4. Más que amigos

Habían transcurrido ya tres semanas desde que tuvieron su partido contra Tenjin. Desde entonces, Kyosuke se había mantenido en el hospital, recuperándose de su grave lesión. Los dormitorios se habían convertido en un lugar muy triste, pues no contaban con el buen humor y las bromas de Kyosuke.

El equipo masculino se encontraba practicando aquel día, y los jugadores se reunieron para descansar.

– Entrenador, ¿tendremos las eliminatorias para el Torneo Regional en una semana, correcto? –le preguntó Masahiro a Murakami.

– Es verdad, nuestro partido será el próximo sábado, y tendremos que planear como jugar sin Kyosuke –respondió el entrenador.

– Conmigo como delantero no deberemos tener problemas –murmuró Kiba, lejos de ellos.

– De cualquier forma, nuestro oponente será Fujikawa. Dudo que sean muy difíciles, a comparación de nuestro partido contra Tenjin –opinó Esaka.

– Pero no podemos confiarnos. Tenjin consiguió darle la vuelta al partido en muy poco tiempo. Hay muchos errores que debemos corregir. Además, sin Kyosuke… –comenzó Mori.

– Lo más importante ahora es trabajar con nuestros jugadores y plantearnos una nueva estrategia. Regresemos a la práctica de inmediato –sentenció Murakami, cortando al manager.

– ¡¡Sí!! –gritaron todos.

La práctica siguió como siempre, claro que aún se sentía la falta de Kyosuke. Ya no eran para nada divertidas. Aún de los intentos desesperados de Esaka para levantarles el ánimo, todos (a excepción de tres de los que pronto hablaremos) seguían bastante tristes ante la falta del _Cabeza de Naranja_. El único que podía esforzarse como debía era Masahiro. La práctica de ese día no se alargó mucho.

Ya era de noche, y Kiba y compañía se encontraban vagueando por la ciudad, mientras hacían el mayor desastre que podían.

– Anímate Yûya, ahora ya no esta el _Cabeza de Naranja_. Ya puedes lucirte con el entrenador, y con esto conseguirás ser titular en los partidos –trató de animarlo Shinkawa.

– Eso no es lo que me preocupa, Shinka. Lo que me da rabia es que ese _Cabeza de Naranja_ tiene toda la atención de Miki... ¬¬ –se lamentó Kiba.

– Kiba, no deberías estar pensando tanto en eso. Ella misma nos admitió que no le interesa Kyosuke, ¿Qué acaso no lo recuerdas? –opinó Muroi.

"– _¿Querer yo a ese inútil? Es un tonto y maleducado, ¡y ni siquiera sabe jugar bien al fútbol! –gritaba Miki._"

– Pero eso no descarta que entre ellos haya una conexión. Hasta donde se, ella ha estado visitando al _Cabeza de Naranja_ al hospital durante estas tres semanas, ¿no les parece extraño? –dijo Kiba.

– Seguramente solo es trabajo comunitario... no te lo tomes tan mal Yûya –respondió Shinkawa.

Y siguieron caminando por la calle, mientras Kiba iba de aquí por allá dando tumbos y tirando los basureros.

Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando Masahiro se encontraba corriendo en los jardines de Akanegaoka. Al parecer el se había quedado con algunas energías, y prefirió usarlas para correr un rato por ahí.

– Creo que fue una suerte que entrara a Akanegaoka –dijo Masahiro, recordando tiempos pasados.

_"Masahiro, uno o dos años más joven, estaba tirado en el piso, con varias heridas en los brazos y en el rostro. Un viejo hombre sostenía un látigo en su mano, con el que golpeaba al chico._

_– Eres un bastardo –gritaba el hombre, dándole un golpe, haciendo que el muchacho cayera al suelo. A juzgar por su tono, esta ebrio –. ¡¡Ahí de ti si intentas volver a escapar!! ¡¡Sin mí tú no eres nada!!_

_– ¡¡Al menos fuera no tengo que soportar tus abusos!! –Masahiro intentó incorporarse – Maldito sea el día en que te conocí..._

_– ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS DICHO?! –volvió a golpearlo – ¡¡Repítelo otra vez!!_

_– ¡¡Lo diré una y mil veces!! ¡¡Maldito sea el día en que te conocí!!_

_Esta vez si se había enojado el viejo. Amenazó a Masahiro con un arma, mientras le decía:_

_– ¡¡Vete!! ¡¡No quiero volver a verte aquí! ¡Qué la miseria de las calles te mate!_

_Masahiro se levantó del suelo, y salió sin rumbo fijo, con su sangre corriendo por la frente..."_

Masahiro, sin darse cuenta, había vuelto a chocar, esta vez con Miki.

– ¡Masahiro! Lo siento mucho... –dijo Miki, apenada.

– No es nada, Miki . Por cierto, ¿de dónde vienes? –preguntó el muchacho.

– Estaba en el hospital, dándole su tarea a Kyosuke –suspiró –. Dado que no puede venir a la escuela, debo llevarle sus deberes.

– Creo que iremos a verlo un día de estos al hospital –sugirió Masahiro.

– Me parece genial –vio los dormitorios –. Bueno, ¿qué tal si vamos a comer algo de la comida de Fukuko? n.n

– Bien, vamos –respondió Masahiro.

Una suave brisa entraba desde la ventana de la habitación 119. Dentro se encontraba un muchacho, quien, a falta de algo mejor que hacer, se limitaba a solo dormir. Su rostro sudaba, pues el parecía tener un mal sueño...

_"Se oyó un soplido de un silbato. Los jugadores de Akanegaoka se veían abatidos ante una intensa tormenta, mientras jugaban la final del torneo. Frente a ellos, un jugador vestido de color azul levantaba frente a Kyosuke la Copa de Japón. Mientras Kyosuke veía relumbrante el brillante trofeo, abucheos y risas se oían desde las gradas de Tenryu. Los mismos jugadores del otro equipo de burlaban de ellos y los golpeaban, mientras la Copa brillaba frente a ellos, como si esta también se estuviera burlando. Un muchacho se acercó a Kyosuke, mientras le decía cosas al oído._

_– Kyosuke... me has decepcionado…"_

– ¡Hermano!

No se había dado cuenta de que se había despertado, ni mucho menos que Miki acababa de llegar a verlo. El rostro de la chica se veía un poco perplejo.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Kyosuke? –preguntó Miki, acercándose lentamente.

– No es nada... –vio los libros que cargaba ella en la mano – ¿Más tarea? ¿Qué acaso no puedo descansar un rato? –y se tapó la cara con la almohada.

– ¡No digas eso! Tú no puedes ir al colegio, pero aún así que es tu responsabilidad hacer tus deberes diariamente. Además, la Srta. Kaori dijo que te ayudara a mejorar tus calificaciones –dijo Miki, furiosa.

– Buah T-T Comencemos ya...

Mientas el sol caía por el horizonte, Miki y Kyosuke trabajan sin parar. Escribían mucho. Kyosuke, a pesar de estar algo perdido entre tantas ecuaciones y problemas, no podía dejar de notar lo bella que se veía Miki en aquella ocasión. Se encontraban muy cerca el uno al otro. Los ojos de Miki reflejaban los de Kyosuke. Aquella era una ocasión perfecta...

– Me siento raro cuando estoy cerca de alguna chica –pensaba Kyosuke –, pero esto no pasa cuando estoy con ella. ¿Por qué será?

– ¿Eh? ¿Kyosuke, me sig...? –volteó a verlo.

Ahora estaban directamente frente a frente. Muy poco era lo que separaba los rostros de ambos. Aquellos finos labios despertaron en el muchacho una sensación jamás antes vivida. Kyosuke fue acercando su cabeza poco a poco a la de Miki...

– ¡¡Hola, chico!!

Detrás de Esaka, quien abrió la puerta de un portazo venían Masahiro, Sakai, Rodrigo, Ichikawa, Mori y Karin. Todos se habían quedado perplejos al ver lo cerca que estaban ambos. El contacto era inminente.

– ¡Eh, Kyosuke! ¡Tenemos que seguir estudiando! –disimuló Miki.

– ¡Si, muy bien!

Casi todos los que venían (a excepción de Karin, quien trataba de capturar ese momento en una fotografía) suspiraron aliviados. En unos pocos momentos, habían convertido la habitación de Kyosuke en una sucursal del dormitorio naranja.

– Es sorprendente. La serie A Italiana está por terminar, y Seisuke Kanou ha logrado colocar a A.C. Milán en el favorito a ganar el título –decía Ichikawa, viendo el televisor.

– Ese Seisuke es verdaderamente sorprendente, me gustaría conocerlo en persona –dijo Masahiro.

– Hermano... –Kyosuke regresó a la normalidad – De cualquier manera, ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?

– Venimos para anunciarte que tendremos nuestro partido clasificatorio para el Torneo Regional el próximo sábado. Además, ¿qué tiene de malo que vengamos a visitarte de vez en cuando? –comentó Esaka.

– De acuerdo ¬¬ –vio a Masahiro, quien estaba en la ventana – Oye, Masahiro.

– ¿Pasa algo?

– Yo... quería darte las gracias por haber anotado el gol del empate en el partido contra Tenjin. De no haber sido por ti, habríamos perdido aquél partido –dijo Kyosuke, solemne.

Masahiro se sonrojó.

– ¡No! ¡No solo fui yo! Todo el equipo fue clave para que anotáramos ese gol.

– Eso no es cierto ¬¬ –dijo Kyosuke, enfadándose –. Fue por culpa del _Cabeza de Nido_ y sus secuaces que nos anotaron esos tres goles…

Kyosuke suspiró.

– Oye, Kyosuke –dijo Sakai, saliendo del silencio –, venimos a entregarte esta carta que llegó a los dormitorios hace algunos días.

Le entregó un sobre a Kyosuke.

– Esto es de mi madre... –dijo Kyosuke después de leer la carta y hablando en voz baja.

– ¿Qué dijiste, Kyosuke? –preguntó Miki.

– No dije nada, entrometida ¬¬

– ¡A sí! –ahora habló Rodrigo – Kyosuke, el entrenador Murakami nos pidió que te dijéramos que te recuperes pronto. Fukuko también nos dio esto, para que no te sientas tan mal.

Karin le entregó a Kyosuke una canasta que contenía lo mejor de la comida de los dormitorios de Jyoyo. Para Kyosuke, esto debía ser oro. De inmediato comenzó a devorar todo su contenido.

– Bueno, ya creo que es hora de que nos vayamos –dijo Masahiro, viendo la hora –. Mañana tenemos que seguir entrando.

– Es cierto, ya debemos irnos –dijo Ichikawa, y se levantó de su silla.

– Bien, Kyosuke, nos vemos –se despidió Sakai.

– Sí, suerte en el partido –les deseó Kyosuke.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no vendrás al partido? –preguntó Karin.

– Karin, la lesión de Kyosuke es grave. No podrá salir del hospital hasta dentro de poco más de tres meses –dijo Mori.

– Bueno, cuídense todos –dijo Kyosuke, sonriendo.

– ¡Adiós, Kyosuke! –dijo Miki, agarrando sus cocas y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Todos se retiraron, dejando solo a Kyosuke. Este, al notar que estaba cansado, se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, sin saber nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. El esperaba con ansias el momento para salir del hospital. Ya se había hartado ¬¬.


	5. La primera derrota

El partido clasificatorio para el Torneo Intercolegial se estaba acercando. El equipo tenía la moral baja después de haber empatado con Tenjin, y no se mostraban muy entusiasmados con su próxima contienda.

Murakami ya se había dado cuenta de ello, e intentó, junto con Esaka, darles ánimo a sus jugadores. Sin embargo esto no sirvió para nada. Todos seguían lamentando la falta de Kanou en las prácticas, pero más que eso, lamentaban la falta de su amigo en su propia vida. Aquello quizá les traería consecuencias.

Un día antes de jugar contra Fujikawa, el entrenador Murakami anunció a quienes serían titulares.

– Usaremos un sistema 4-5-1 en el juego de mañana, con nuestro delantero, los cinco medios, tres defensas y un líbero –Murakami tomó una lista –. De la misma manera que en el otro partido, les anunciaré las posiciones de los abridores en el juego de mañana.

-Portero: Sakai (1).

-Delantero: Kiba (11).

-Medios: Rodrigo (Medio Centro, 10), Esaka y Sasao (Volantes, 8 y 4), Ichikawa y Shinkawa (Laterales, 12 y 6).

-Defensas: Toda y Doi (laterales, 3 y 2), Muroi (Centro, 5), Miyamoto (Líbero, 7).

– Al fin me han tomado en cuenta. Conmigo como delantero guiaré a Akanegaoka a la victoria. Y después de eso, llegaré la J-League –murmuó Kiba.

– ¡Lo lograste, Yûya! –dijo emocionado Shinkawa.

– ¡Por fin eres titular! –dijo Muroi.

Mientras el trío celebraba que eran titulares, Masahiro, Rodrigo y Sakai se estaban yendo del campo, con rumbo a los dormitorios. No se despidieron de nadie.

– Parece que nuestros jugadores no parecen muy animados por el partido –comentó Mori.

– Espero que al menos tengan suficiente energía para aguantar ambos tiempos –suspiró Karin.

– Mori, Fujisawa, asegúrense de que ambos descansen bien esta noche. Quiero que estén al máximo para que puedan ganar el juego –les dijo a ambos Murakami.

– ¡Sí!

Muy pocos cenaron esa noche. Fukuko se dio cuenta de ello.

– Cielos. Tendrán un juego mañana, pero no parecen estar animados. Tampoco veo que coman mucho –suspiró –. Creo que la ausencia de Kyosuke les está afectando.

Ella tenía razón. Pocos eran los que estaban comiendo. En una mesa, Esaka, Ichikawa, Sasao, Doi, Toda y Mori discutían las posiciones de los abridores del juego.

– No puedo soportar que esos tres Kiba, Muroi y Shinkawa sean abridores en el próximo partido. Esos tres no tienen experiencia para jugar en un partido real –se quejó Ichikawa.

– Es verdad. Nuestros ataques carecen de efectividad, pues Shinkawa solo le pasa el balón a Kiba –dijo Sasao, siguiéndole la corriente a Ichikawa.

– Además, pienso que Kiba no es el tipo de delantero capaz de darle el cambio al partido. Lo único que hace es esperar la pelota que le mande Shinkawa –comentó Mori.

– Kiba es demasiado ingenuo. En las prácticas, no parece querer esforzarse por buscar los balones, o pelear contra los defensas. Solo se queda ahí, en el área, esperando por Shinkawa –apuntó Toda.

– Muroi también tiene mucho que aprender. Si bien tiene el suficiente físico para cubrir el vacío de Kamata, no tiene la velocidad o la técnica para vencer a los delanteros. Creo que lo mejor sería hablar con el entrenador y que cambie las posiciones del juego –sugirió Ichikawa.

Esaka se levantó de golpe, enojado.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! Aunque a ellos les falta la experiencia, tienen el suficiente talento para poder jugar en un partido real.

Sakai igual interrumpió la discusión desde otra mesa.

– ¿Pero estaría bien sacar a esos tres solo por no llevarse bien con nosotros, los jugadores avanzados?

– Además, el único que ha conseguido alcanzar los pases de Shinkawa ha sido Kiba –señaló Rodrigo, quien estaba junto a Sakai.

– ¡Es cierto! Recuerden que somos Akanegaoka, los campeones regionales. ¡No perderemos contra ningún equipo sin antes tener nuestra revancha contra Tenryu! –dijo Esaka.

Ichikawa dejó su asiento y tomó su plato de comida.

– De acuerdo –les dio la espalda–. Pero si no tenemos mejores resultados, haré que el entrenador los cambie.

Mientras veían como Ichikawa salía del comedor, Masahiro estaba de pie junto a la ventana, contemplando la luna. El sabía muy bien que mañana tendrían una contienda muy dura, que les valdría la entrada a los juegos intercolegiales. Lo mejor era descansar.

– Bien, ya me voy. Buenas noches a todos –Masagiro igual tomó su plato y se fue.

Después de despedirse, Masahiro se fue directo a su habitación. Notó que había mucho calor. Se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir la ventana. Una suave brisa de aire golpeó su cabello y despeinó sus cabellos castaños.

– Será mejor que ya me duerma…

La mañana en el estadio había amanecido calurosa y soleada. El clima veraniego se reflejaba en el estadio. De vez en cuando se sentían brisas de aire helado. Ya estaba casi por iniciar el encuentro.

– Bueno, aquí podemos ver a ambos equipos saltar al campo de juego. El partido será entre Jyoyo Akanegaoka y la escuela Fujikawa Dai'chi. Akanegaoka, ante la ausencia de Kyosuke Kanou, el goleador, se vio obligado a hacer varios cambios –dijo el comentarista.

– Así es –comenzó su compañero –. Aunque siguen usando a un solo delantero, la media cancha y la defensa sufren alteraciones. En la zaga vemos a tres defensores principales y a un líbero, algo similar al partido pasado. Esperemos que estos cambios le sean útiles al equipo campeón en este juego.

Abajo, en la banca, Murakami le daba al equipo su habitual discurso de iniciación.

– A pesar de que Fujikawa no tenga un equipo sobresaliente, no deben confiarse. Si no juegan a su propio nivel serán alcanzados por el enemigo. Si pierden este juego, nos veremos en grandes problemas.

Esaka se dirigió al equipo ahora.

– Escuchen. Este partido será mucho más duro que el primero, pues no tendremos a Kyosuke, pero no por eso deben bajar su espíritu. ¡Somos Akanegaoka, los campeones! ¡Juguemos para ganar!

– ¡Sí! –gritaron todos.

Fujikawa usaba uniformes de color verde. Como era la costumbre, los capitanes de los equipos se debían dar la mano. Esaka y Yudoi (el capitán de Fujikawa) apenas si se voltearon a ver. Querían que el partido comenzara lo más pronto posible para que acabara rápido.

El árbitro sopló su silbato.

– ¡Y comienza el juego! El lateral de Akanegaoka, Shinkawa, se mueve por la banda derecha del campo, mientras dribla usando su habitual velocidad, llevándose a los dos primeros jugadores de Fujikawa. Ahora buscará el centro.

– ¡Yûya! –gritó Shinkawa, mandando centro.

– En una combinación de novatos de Akanegaoka, Shinkawa le manda el balón al delantero Kiba. Como apenas lo vimos pocos minutos en el partido pasado, no sabemos de lo que puede ser capaz este jugador…

Ahora el balón salía de los pies de Shinkawa y llegaba a Kiba. Aunque parecía un pase demasiado largo, Kiba supo como alcanzarla. Todo parecía perfecto. Pero, para su desgracia, Kiba fue a llegar a un fuera de lugar, haciendo que el esfuerzo fuera inútil.

– Es una lástima. Se ha marcado un fuera de lugar a Akanegaoka. Kiba estaba muy adelante cuando recibió el balón. Fujikawa cobrará el tiro libre –comentaron desde el palco.

– ¡¡Kiba!! ¡¡Si vas a disparar, anota!! –gritaba Murakami desde su área técnica.

– ¿Acaso se estará burlando de mí? Porque si es así yo... –pensaba Kiba, enfadado.

– ¡Kiba! ¡Regresa al juego! –le gritó Rodrigo.

– Fujikawa mantiene el control del esférico con sus dos delanteros, Yudoi y Hikata. Ambos cruzan la media cancha de Akanegaoka llevándose a Esaka y a Sasao…

– Apenas ha comenzado el juego ya nos están causando problemas –pensaba Esaka mientras corría –. Tendremos que tomar la iniciativa –vio hacia su línea defensiva –. ¡Prepárate, Miyamoto!

– ¡Sí! –respondió el número siete.

– Aquí podemos ver como Miyamoto, quien hasta ahora se encontraba tras Muroi, ha corrido desde la línea defensiva y le quita el balón a Yudoi. Veamos que más nos ofrece este interesante jugador.

Masahiro corrió desde detrás y consiguió quitarle la pelota a Fujikawa. Mientras se quitaba la marcación, analizaba sus opciones de pase. Tenía a Ichikawa por izquierda, Rodrigo delante y a Shinkawa por derecha. Sería mejor que lo intentara por la izquierda, o...

– ¡Rodrigo!

Tuvo que hacer el pase, pues sintió una punzada en el corazón que lo hizo detenerse. Su cuerpo le pesaba y estaba débil. Debía regresar a la línea defensiva.

– ¡Increíble! Cuando pensábamos en que Miyamoto la pasaría a la izquierda, ejecuta un pase cruzado precisamente calculado a Rodrigo, quien ahora empieza a quitarse a tres defensores de Fujikawa. El control del partido regresa a Akanegaoka, quien se prepara para iniciar su ofensiva.

– ¡Rodrigo! ¡Por aquí! –pidió Ichikawa, alzando el brazo.

– Ahora vemos a Rodrigo, quien pasa el balón a Ichikawa por izquierda. Con esto, Akanegaoka muestra mas opciones a la ofensiva, que tarde o temprano podrían convertirse en gol.

– ¡Kiba! –gritó Ichikawa, pasándosela al delantero.

Era claro que Ichikawa no quería pasar el balón a Kiba, pero tuvo que hacerlo. Dado que Rodrigo estaba siendo marcado, y Shinkawa estaba hasta el otro lado, Ichikawa no tuvo más remedio que pasarla a Kiba, quien estaba al menos diez metros tras el área de penales.

– ¡Aquí voy! –gritó Kiba, corriendo tras el balón.

– ¡Sorprendente! ¡Kiba ha evadido su marca y se ha lanzado en plancha por el balón! ¿Podrá ser esta la oportunidad que buscaba Akanegaoka?

Kiba saltó al mismo tiempo que le llegaba el balón de Ichikawa. Era la oportunidad de oro. Lo único que necesitaba era hacer un buen cabezazo. Pero, para su mala suerte, uno de los defensas había saltado al mismo tiempo que Kiba. Al ser más alto que el, pudo fácilmente quitarle la pelota. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

– ¡Eso fue una falta! –exigió Kiba, mirando enojadísimo al árbitro.

El árbitro ni siquiera lo vio. Regresó al partido.

– Al acercarnos al final del primer tiempo, hemos visto un control de balón impecable en Akanegaoka, pero aún así no logran concebir el primer gol. Esperemos que esto cambie pronto.

Finalmente el árbitro sopló el silbato otra vez. Se fueron al medio tiempo sin ver goles. Los jugadores de Akanegaoka se retiraron a los vestidores.

Mori y Karin ayudaban a repartir toallas y agua entre los jugadores. Mientras, Murakami repasaba las jugadas con ayuda de una cinta de video. Todos los jugadores estaban abatidos y cansados. No creían la posibilidad de empatar con Fujikawa.

– Entrenador, ¿cree usted que con estas jugadas que nos dice podamos darle la vuelta al marcador en este segundo tiempo? –lo cuestionó Ichikawa.

– Si por mi fuera ya estaríamos arriba por al menos dos goles. Pero quienes deben marcarlos son ustedes –los reprochó Murakami –. Si no pueden ganar este partido, olvídense de tomar revancha de Tenryu en los nacionales.

– ¡Chicos, no se desanimen! ¡Aún tenemos tiempo, vamos a jugar con todo lo que tenemos para ganar! ¿Entendido? –trató de animarlos Esaka.

– ¡Sí!

En un rincón, Kiba, Shinkawa y Muroi estaban conversando, lejos de las vistas de todos.

– Lo has estado haciendo bien Yûya. No te preocupes por los otros, Muro y yo te pasaremos el balón para que anotes un gol –dijo Shinkawa.

– Shinka tiene razón, Yûya. No te desanimes. Tú anotarás el gol de la victoria –comentó Muroi.

– Espero que sea así –dijo Kiba, levantándose.

Mientras tanto, Masahiro se encontraba fuera, en uno de los baños. Ya llevaba por lo menos diez minutos ahí. Su corazón había comenzado a latir fuerte, al mismo tiempo que tenía problemas para respirar. Tal vez era el asma del que sufría desde niño el que lo mortificaba. Pero esperaba que esto no afectara su rendimiento.

– No... No puedo fallar... –Masahiro se incorporó – Tengo que continuar de pie y ayudar al equipo a ganar. Pero, ¿por qué...?

– ¿Pero que...?

– ¡Sakai!

Por la puerta del baño había entrado Sakai.

– Masahiro, ¿te sientes bien? –le preguntó.

– No… no es nada, te lo aseguro... –respondió Masahiro, saliendo de ahí.

– Ya han transcurrido treinta minutos de la segunda mitad y nos estamos acercando al final del partido. El marcador sigue cero por cero. No vemos mucha acción en ambos lados. Todo es a medio campo.

Masahiro ya se había recuperado un poco de su dolor en el corazón. No podía correr a mucha velocidad, pero aún se mantenía de pie. Sus compañeros también mostraban signos de cansancio. Ya no veía pases precisos de Ichikawa, o asistencias de Shinkawa. Solo veía a Rodrigo y a Esaka correr de un lugar para otro, mientras buscaban el balón que mantenía Fujikawa.

– Ya estamos en el minuto 37 y Fujikawa Dai'chi ha comenzado una nueva ofensiva usando a sus dos delanteros, Hikata y el capitán Yudoi. Ambos ya se quitaron a Kiba y Shikawa, y avanzan por el medio campo.

– Aunque ellos también están cansados –pensaba Esaka –, siguen atacando. No se dan el lujo de parar por un compañero caído. Eso deberíamos hacer nosotros.

– No se han rendido, y siguen buscando el gol –Sasao se barrió en vano por buscar la pelota.

– ¡Muroi, cuidado ahí! –advirtió Rodrigo.

Muroi corrió para detener a Hikata, quien tenía el balón y preparaba su disparo. Pero, para su gran sorpresa, este pasó el balón a Yudoi, quien no estaba marcado.

– ¡Está es! –gritó Yudoi, disparando.

– ¡Increíble! Fujikawa ha engañado a Akanegaoka y los tomó por sorpresa. El disparo de Fujikawa se acerca peligrosamente a la portería de Sakai.

Sakai intentó como pudo, pero le fue inútil. El balón pasó a escasos centímetros de su mano, mientras que se introducía en la portería.

– ¡GOL! ¡Increíble! Fujikawa viene desde atrás y consigue en primer gol del partido. Akanegaoka se ve en grandes aprietos. Sol quedan tres minutos para que acabe este partido. ¿Podrán los campeones volver al juego?

De repente, una voz estridente y enojada se escuchó en todo el estadio. Esta voz arrogante era la de...

– ¡¡Qué demonios están haciendo, chicos!!

¡Era Kyosuke el que estaba llegando por la entrada del estadio, con el la ropa sucia, algunos raspones y con muletas! Todos se habían quedado helados al ver a Kyosuke entrar. Se le veía cansado y adolorido, pero en su mirada se notaba decepción y angustia.

– ¡Rodrigo, Ichikawa! ¡Sakai! ¡Capitán! ¡No pueden darse por vencidos! Aún pueden enseñarles a esos chiquillos cual es el espíritu de Akanegaoka! –les gritó el _Cabeza de Naranja_.

Miki se acercó a Kyosuke, furiosa.

– ¡Qué crees que estás haciendo! ¡Tienes que regresar al hospital lo más pronto posible!

– Dame un minuto –ahora vio a Kiba.

– Este Cabeza de Naranja... –pensaba Kiba, viendo al otro goleador a los ojos – No solo tuvo la arrogancia de salir del hospital, sino de también venir a culparnos de que estemos perdiendo.

Kyosuke lo miró con desprecio.

– Anota... tu eres el delantero, y tu responsabilidad es anotar goles. En ti recae que ganemos el partido.

Kiba tuvo que comerse su orgullo para responder.

– Sí.

– Se reanuda el partido con el saque de Akanegaoka.

– No era necesario que Kyosuke nos lo recordase –se quejaba Esaka –. Nosotros ganaremos el partido. ¡Shinkawa!

– A pesar de que yo prometí siempre estar al lado de Yûya, tendremos que ganar el partido a toda costa –pensaba Shinkawa mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia el arco rival.

– ¡Shinka! ¡Por aquí! –gritaba Kiba en el área.

Shinkawa preparó su disparo.

– Lo siento, Yûya...

El pase no fue hacia el centro, como se suponía. Se alargó hasta el lado izquierdo. Kiba dejó de correr, al ver que el balón se dirigía hacia...

– ¡TOMA ESTO!

– ¡Sorprendente! ¡Ichikawa salta por los aires y recibe la pelota de Shinkawa! Con esto se podría emparejar el partido.

Demasiado tarde. A pesar del esfuerzo sobrehumano que hizo Ichikawa, al balón fue salvado por el portero de Fujikawa. El árbitro, tras esta acción, dio por finalizado el partido.

– ¡Se acabó! Akanegaoka, el campeón del año pasado ha sido vencido por Fujikawa Dai'chi, quien califica para el Torneo Intercolegial.

Todos los jugadores de Akanegaoka salieron abatidos del campo de juego. No lo podían creer. Habían perdido su partido, y con esto se esfumaban muchas de las esperanzas de vencer a Tenryu.

Kiba avanzaba hacia la banca. Kyosuke lo observaba detenidamente.

– No me mires así, _Cabeza de Naranja_ –dijo en tono desafiante.

– Anota. Si eres el delantero, actúa como tal ¡Anota goles!

Miki ayudó a Kyosuke a salir del campo, mientras los demás jugadores se retiraban a los vestidores. Sabía bien que no serían bien recibidos en su escuela por haber perdido aquél partido.


	6. En espera de un mejor mañana

Se acercaban ya los tres meses de Kyosuke dentro del hospital. Durante ese tiempo, Miki había estando yendo al hospital para ayudar al muchacho con sus estudios.

– ¡Kyosuke!

Mika estaba entrando a la habitación del hospital con cara alegre. Se quedó helada al ver la escena. Una mujer (que Miki supuso que era la madre del chico) ayudaba a Kyosuke a ponerse una camisa. Miki, al notar que el muchacho peli-naranja se encontraba semidesnudo, tuvo que taparse la cara con su mochila, mientras se sonrojaba intensamente.

– Kyosuke, coopera un poco. Tiene que quedarte bien –decía la señora Kanou, tratando de que Kyosuke se pusiera una camisa de pijama.

Oye, eso dolió dijo Kyosuke –respirando una vez que la tenía puesta.

En ese momento, la señora se dio cuenta de que Miki estaba ahí, frente a ellos. Parece que todo era gracioso para ella, pues rió cuando vio cuando Miki se tapó la cara y se sonrojaba.

– Vaya, que embarazoso... –dijo entre risas la señora Kanou.

Miki: haciendo una pequeña reverencia Señora, déjeme presentarme se puso una mano en el pecho Soy Miki Tsujiwaki, compañera de su hijo en Akanegaoka y la capitana del equipo femenino.

Kyosuke igual estaba algo rojo.

– Oye, ¿no tenías que sacar la ropa? –le preguntó a su madre para quitársela de encima.

– Sí, es verdad... –la señora se alejó de la cama y tomó el cesto de ropa que estaba en una silla.

– Señora, permítame ayudarla –dijo Miki mientras se destapaba la cara y le tendía la mano.

– No hace falta –la señora Kanou se acercó a la puerta –. Ponte cómoda.

Se retiró de la habitación. Dejando solos a Miki y a Kyosuke. Ella tomó una de las sillas, y se acercó a la cama del muchacho.

– ¿Tu madre siempre es así de atenta contigo? –le preguntó, curiosa.

– Me siento agotado cuando estoy con ella... –contestó Kyosuke desganado.

– ¿Te sientes agotado con tu madre cerca? –preguntó de nuevo Miki, perpleja.

– De cualquier forma –Kyosuke levantó la cabeza –, ¿no tendrán un partido clasificatorio pronto? ¿Qué acaso no tienen prácticas?

– ¡Claro! –y Miki se levantó de golpe de la silla – Nuestra meta de este año es ganar un juego oficial, y ya nos estamos preparando. Y hablando de eso –sacó sus cuadernos y lápices de la mochila que cargaba con ella. Se los dejó a Kyosuke –. Yo debo irme ahora para la práctica, y tú tienes que hacer tus deberes. Si no los terminas para cuando yo llegue, ¡te irá mal!

– ¬¬… –Kyosuke no dijo nada.

Miki se despidió de él y salió de la habitación. En el trayecto hacia la salida vio a un muchacho bastante conocido salir del consultorio de análisis clínicos. Este chico hablaba con el doctor. Ella se acercó cautelosamente para que nadie la viera. Parecía que la conversación no era muy animada...

– Miyamoto-san, regresa pasado mañana para que te demos los resultados de tu examen.

– Entiendo, y le agradezco mucho su tiempo, Takayuki-sensei –el joven hizo una reverencia y se alejó del consultorio.

El chico se estaba acercando hacia la pared en la que Miki se había quedado escuchando. A la carrera salió corriendo por las escaleras, perpleja por lo que había visto.

El equipo femenino se encontraba practicando en ese preciso momento. Todas las mujeres estaban muy emocionadas por el partido que tendrían el próximo fin de semana. Entraban con alegría, a pesar de lo pesada que pudiera parecer su entrenadora, la señorita Moritaka.

– ¡Chicas, reúnanse aquí!

Moritaka-sensei sopló su silbato, y todas las mujeres se reunieron en la sombra. Justo en ese momento estaba llegando Miki, quien traía en la mano una lista, que le pasó a la entrenadora.

– Lamento llegar tarde, entrenadora, pero he conseguido los lugares en el torneo –dijo jadeando –. Nos enfrentaremos contra Himenokawa.

Se oyeron murmullos. Himenokawa era la escuela con la que jugaron el año pasado, y contra la que perdieron por un margen de 9 a 0.

– El oponente siempre es lo de menos –dijo Moritaka –. Lo importante es que den una buena pelea en el campo de juego el próximo fin de semana. Ahora, ¡sigamos con la práctica!

– ¡Sí!

Y continuaron con su entrenamiento.

El entrenamiento masculino ya había llegado a su fin. Los jugadores estaban regresando a la banca, cansados después de un largo día de fútbol.

"Fue una buena práctica" pensaba Murakami. "Han mejorado bastante desde nuestro último partido contra Fujikawa. Si continúan así, quizá podamos participar en el Torneo Regional de otoño, y así lleguemos al Torneo Nacional de diciembre próximo."

Mientras Murakami estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, Mori y Karin les entregaban agua y toallas a los muchachos. Habían jugado bastante. Se les veía a todos con pocas energías. Inclusive Kiba, quien hasta ahora había estado jugando individualmente, comenzaba a trabajar en conjunto con los demás. Eso había complacido en gran parte a Muroi y Shinkawa, quienes en ese momento estaban sentados, mientras Kiba practicaba dominadas con el balón.

– Muro, parece que Yûya por fin esta comenzando a jugar como siempre ha debido jugar –le decía Shinkawa a Muroi.

– Es verdad. Yûya parece estar mas lleno de energía. Me pregunto por que será –dijo Muroi, intrigado.

– Eso no tiene mucha importancia. Lo importante es que tenemos oportunidades de jugar en las nacionales –dijo Shinkawa alegremente.

Sakai y Rodrigo estaban un poco alejados de ellos. Estaban recargados en la pared, mientras bebían agua. Al igual que los demás, estaban bastante cansados. Sin embargo, les apetecía seguir entrenando. Era viernes, y no tenían nada que hacer en la noche. Sin embargo, había algo por lo que no podían seguir en el estadio.

– Chicos, quiero que duerman bien hoy –Murakami se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a sus muchachos –. Mañana será el juego clasificatorio del equipo femenino, y quiero que vayamos a verlo.

– Me parece justo. Ellas siempre van a nuestros juegos a apoyarnos, y creo que sería bueno que nosotros las apoyemos a ellas también –dijo Ichikawa.

– Es cierto –dijo Esaka, mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Ichikawa debido al cansancio –. ¡Mañana apoyaremos a las chicas con todo!

– ¡Si! –gritaron todos.

_Era un día bastante lluvioso y con viento. Dos hombres bajaban unos dos ataúdes en un agujero en la tierra, mientras que el párroco rezaba unas oraciones. Un bebé lloraba profundamente mientras que en su rostro caían silenciosas lágrimas. La lluvia arreciaba de la misma manera que el pequeño niño lloraba con más fuerza. Una mujer de avanzada edad trataba de consolar al niño._

–_ Masahiro, debes de ser fuerte... debes de ser fuerte..._

Masahiro se despertó, sumido en un frío sudor. Otra vez había tenido ese fuerte sueño que lo había venido torturando desde que llegó a Japón. Veía en aquél sueño a sus padres morir, y recordaba como eran enterrados, y como quedaba el solo, sin nadie. Sin nadie en el mundo.

– Debo tranquilizarme –suspiró –. Será mejor que me vuelva a dormir.

Los chicos del equipo de Akanegaoka estaban tomando asiento en las gradas, mientras que ambos equipos femeninos entraban en la cancha, dispuestos a un buen partido. Desde el palco comenzaba la transmisión del encuentro.

– Nos encontramos en las preliminares del Torneo Regional Femenino, en el primer partido. Este día se enfrentaran las escuelas Jyoyo Akanegaoka y Himenokawa.

– El año pasado, Jyoyo fue eliminado precisamente por Himenokawa en un partido de nueve goles contra cero. Esperemos que no suceda lo mismo.

En el campo, las chicas de Jyoyo repasaban su táctica con la entrenadora Moritaka.

– Escuchen, chicas. Utilizaremos un sistema de 3 - 4 - 3 para poder romper con su barrera de defensas. Intenten anotar goles, y retrocedan para defender si es necesario. Bueno, ya vayan a tomar sus posiciones –les indicó Moritaka.

– ¡Sí! –gritaron las chicas.

El árbitro sopló su silbato.

– ¡Inicia el partido!

Las chicas se movían a una velocidad asombrosa. Las tres delanteras de Akanegaoka (Miki, Natsumi e Izumi) se pasaban el balón para pasar entre las mediocampistas de Himenokawa. Ellas (Jyoyo) estaban marcando el ritmo del partido. Sin embargo, las del otro equipo les trataban de quitar la pelota de manera agresiva. Les lanzaban barridas y empujones que el árbitro no sancionaba.

– El partido ha comenzado bastante fuerte –dijo el comentarista tras un rato –. Llevamos treinta minutos de tiempo corrido y todavía no hemos visto oportunidades de gol de ningún equipo. La guerra es al medio campo, donde las veinte jugadoras activas pelean por la posesión del balón.

– Jyoyo se ve mucho más fuerte que el año pasado –comentaba su compañero –. Quizá se deba a que ha recibido muchos miembros nuevos, o por la llegada de su entrenadora, la Señorita Moritaka. Sin embargo, Himenokawa también ha estado mostrando sus puntos fuertes a la ofensiva. Ahora se preparan para un contraataque desde atrás.

– ¡Izumi, Natsumi, regresemos! –gritó Miki al ver que cuatro jugadoras corrían hacia ellas – ¡Maki, Sakura, Mutsumi, quédense atrás!

– Usando a cuatro de sus jugadoras, Himenokawa avanza por la media cancha de Jyoyo, mientras conservan el balón. Akanegaoka se prepara para recibir los disparos.

Moritaka taba instrucciones desde la banca.

– ¡Tsujiwaki! ¡No te quedes tan atrás! ¡Quítales la pelota!

Haciendo un temible esfuerzo al barrerse, Miki e Izumi lograron quitarle el balón a una mediocampista de Himenokawa. Se la pasaron a Maki, quien comenzaba a subir desde la banda derecha. La mayoría de los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

– Tsujiwaki es sorprendente. No solo ataca como una delantera, sino que también defiende muy bien –dijo Ichikawa, asombrado.

– Se ve que tiene la influencia de Kyosuke –comentó Sakai.

– ¿A qué te refieres, Sakai? –le preguntó Masahiro, intrigado.

– Lo que pasa es que el año pasado asistimos a un campamento de entrenamiento en Shizuoka –explicó Rodrigo –. Miki y Kyosuke entrenaban juntos por las tardes. Así que seguro ella conoce casi todos los secretos de Kyosuke.

– Ese _Cabeza de Naranja_... –Kiba se notaba furioso por el comentario de Rodrigo.

– De cualquier forma, todavía no han anotado un solo gol. ¿Sabrán hacerlo? –preguntó Esaka.

– Callen y observen –los cortó Murakami.

– Jyoyo está demostrando superioridad en el campo del juego. No han dejado a Himenokawa llegar hasta su área de gol…

– Este es el minuto cuarenta de la primera mitad y seguimos a empate sin goles. ¿Cuál será el equipo que anote primero?

Por lo que Masahiro podía ver desde las gradas, las chicas de Jyoyo ya mostraban signos de cansancio. Corrían más lento que al principio del partido. Pero aún así mantenían la posesión del balón, avanzando entre el medio campo de Himenokawa. Izumi, quien iba por la banda izquierda, era quien llevaba el balón. Se veía muy linda con aquél uniforme naranja. Al chico se le empezaban a calentar las mejillas de solo verla…

– ¡Izumi, por aquí! –Miki pidió el balón en el centro.

– Ahora Akanegaoka comienza con un contraataque. Quién tiene la pelota es la capitana de Jyoyo, Miki Tsujiwaki (10), quien comienza a pasar entre las defensas del contrario. Ahora la entrega el balón de regreso a Izumi Kawamura, delantera con el número 11. ¡Se prepara para un disparo de larga distancia, tira…!

– ¡¡Anota, Izumi!! –gritó Masahiro, levantándose de su asiento.

– ¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOL!! ¡Al minuto 45 de la primera mitad, Kawamura logra anotar el primer gol para Akanegaoka! ¡El balón pasó a unos escasos centímetros de la mano de la portera de Himenokawa! El árbitro sopla el silbato de medio tiempo.

Todas las chicas del equipo habían salido a felicitar a Izumi, quien había puesto a su equipo un gol arriba. Incluso la entrenadora Moritaka saltaba de alegría con sus jugadoras. Sus posibilidades de ganar el partido ya no eran tan lejanas.

Los pasillos del hospital se veían tranquilos. Eran pocos los pacientes que tenían internados, y las enfermeras no tenían que trabajar tanto. La única habitación en la que había casi siempre alboroto estaba silenciosa aquella mañana. Una enfermera entró en la habitación 119.

– Buenos días –cerró la puerta tras ella –. Kyosuke, es hora de tomar tú...

Se quedó helada al ver que no estaba el muchacho _Cabeza de Naranja_ en la cama. Solo estaba un balón de fútbol.

– ¿Kyosuke? ¡Kyosuke! ¿En dónde te has metido?

– Ya estamos en el minuto veinte de la segunda mitad y Jyoyo mantiene su ventaja de un gol contra Himenokawa, quien intenta por todos lados encontrar la preciada anotación.

El partido se había vuelto bastante rudo. Las del otro equipo golpeaban, tiraban y se barrían contra las de Jyoyo. Querían dejarlas sin jugadoras para así anotar un gol. Pero, a pesar de todo, las chicas de naranja se mantenían a la cabeza. Esperaban mantener su gol durante todo el partido.

– Ahora la pelota la tiene la número ocho, Maki Fujiwara, que sube por el centro del campo, esquivando a dos de las mediocampistas de Himenokawa.

– Himenokawa esta jugando muy agresivamente contra las chicas de Jyoyo. Será mejor que bajen su rudeza si no quieren ser amonestadas.

Era verdad. A pesar de que el cansancio se sentía ya por ambos lados, las jugadoras de Himenokawa estaban atacando a las de Akanegaoka más que al arco contrario. Destruir a las delanteras de Jyoyo sería más que perfecto para ellas.

– Himenokawa se dirige con peligrosidad al arco de Akanegaoka, quitándose a las defensoras, Sakura Aoyama, Noriko Sakurai y Mana Iwata. Las delanteras se preparan para un disparo desde media distancia en contra de la portera, Chie Aoyaba. ¡¡Aquí viene el disparo de Himenokawa!!

– ¡¡GOOOOOOOOL!!

Con la anotación de Kobayashi, la goleadora rival se había empatado el juego. El balón apenas rozó la mano de Chie cuando ya estaba dentro de las redes. Las chicas de Akanegaoka necesitaban anotar otro gol a como diera lugar.

– Minuto treinta de la segunda mitad. El partido reinicia con el saque de Akanegaoka. Fujiwara le regresa la pelota a Kawamura, quien parece ir a buscar otro gol. Eh, ¿qué es esto? Tres de las jugadoras de Himenokawa, incluyendo a la capitana Kobayashi, cubren la salida de la jugadora número once naranja.

– ¡Natsumi! ¡Tuya! –gritó Izumi, pasándola.

El balón efectivamente cruzó hacia la otra banda, pero desgraciadamente, Izumi fue víctima de una falta. Dos de las tres de Himenokawa se barrieron contra ella, tumbándola en el piso.

– ¡¡Izumi!!

Masahiro se levantó de su asiento y ya iba a empezar a correr rumbo al campo, cuando la señorita Kaori lo detuvo.

– ¡¿Masahiro, a dónde crees que vas?! –exigió saber ella.

– Falta que marca el árbitro en contra de Kobayashi –el árbitro le sacó la amarilla a la capitana de Himenokawa –. Kawamura está tendida en el césped. Esperemos que no sea nada grave.

Las chicas de Akanegaoka se reunieron en torno a ella. Miki se hincó para ver como estaba.

– ¡¡Izumi!! ¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Miki, angustiada.

– ¡Fuera de mi camino! –Moritaka corrió hasta ellas. Había traído a los médicos y a la camilla. Se encontraban revisando su pierna, donde había sido golpeada – Esto es serio. Kawamura, tendremos que sacarte del juego.

– Puedo seguir jugando, no es nada grave... –protestó Izumi.

Intentó incorporarse, pero volvió a caer. La herida en su pie no le permitía levantarse. Fue llevada a la enfermería junto con Karin, quien se había quedado en la banca del equipo.

Masahiro ignoró los gritos de Kaori, dejó las gradas y se dirigió por el túnel de acceso rumbo a la enfermería.

– Ojala haya algo que pueda hacer...

En el camino hacia la enfermería, sin embargo, se encontró con una no muy grata sorpresa. Kyosuke, usando unas muletas, se había escapado del hospital, y ahora estaba dirigiéndose al campo.

– Masahiro, ¿qué es todo ese alboroto que hay en la enfermería? Vi a Karin llevando a una chica de nuestro equipo, pero no quiso decirme nada.

– Kyosuke… –suspiró – El partido está empatado a un gol y el equipo está en aprietos. Será mejor que vayas a apoyarlas en mi lugar. Yo iré a ver que pasa en la enfermería.

– De acuerdo –dijo Kyosuke.

– Sin Kawamura, Jyoyo ha tenido que arreglárselas armando jugadas que no han tenido rumbo. Ya está por terminar el segundo tiempo, y si no se anota un gol por cualquiera de los equipos nos tendremos que ir a una tanda de penales.

– Himenokawa ahora es quien toma la iniciativa y prepara un ataque. Va sola de nuevo Kobayashi, preparando un cañonazo a larga distancia. ¡Se prepara para disparar…!

– ¡¡Detenla!!

Los chicos del equipo masculino apenas se daban cuenta de que Kyosuke estaba junto a ellos. Miki, al oír su voz, ni siquiera se preocupo por si habían detenido el disparo a gol, pues fue a reñirlo.

– ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! –le gritó Miki, furiosa.

– ¡Eso no importa, será mejor que regreses y ganes el partido! –respondió Kyosuke.

Chie consiguió detener la pelota. Ahora se la pasó a Maki, quien corría por el centro.

– Minuto cuarenta y cuatro. Queda muy poco tiempo para que termine el partido. Ahora es Fujiwara quien avanza por la media cancha.

– ¡¡Te lo dejo, Miki!!

El pase de Maki fue largo y elevado. Parecía que caería en manos de la portera de Himenokawa. Sin embargo, no fue así. Miki logró ponerse en un buen sitio para disparar. O quizá...

– ¡¡Anota, Tsujiwaki!!

– ¡¡GOOOOOOOOOL!! ¡¡Tsujiwaki consigue hacer una chilena usando el pase enviado por Fujiwara!! Este disparo entra al mismo tiempo que el árbitro sopla por última vez su silbato.

Miki guiño el ojo al público y les hizo la "V" de la victoria

– ¡¡Lo logramos!!

Toda la afición de Akanegaoka saltó al campo al ver que su equipo había ganado. No fue así al caso de Kyosuke, quien solo pudo bajar unos cuantos escalones. Miki se acercó a él, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.

– ¡¡Ganamos!!

Kyosuke se sonrojó al instante. Al sentir que Miki lo apretaba mucho, tuvo que soltarla.

– Felicidades por ganar –en ese momento recordó lo que vio en el pasillo –. ¿Oye, qué fue todo el alboroto que había en la enfermería, eh?

Miki se sobresaltó.

– ¡¡Izumi!! Corre, tenemos que ir a verla.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Izumi salía con el tobillo vendado, mientras que Masahiro (quien todavía tenía las mejillas coloradas) la ayudaba a caminar.

– Masahiro... gracias –dijo Izumi a lo bajo, volteándolo a ver.

– No... No tienes que agradecerme –respondió Masahiro, apenado.

En ese momento iban llegando las demás miembros del equipo femenino, acompañadas de los chicos, los entrenadores Moritaka y Murakami y de la Srta. Kaori. Todos ellos se quedaron callados al ver a Masahiro y a Izumi tan... tan pegados. Miki se acercó, empujó a Masahiro y abrazó a Izumi.

– ¡¡Hemos ganado!!

Las demás chicas también hicieron lo mismo. Mientras tanto, Masahiro fue tomado de la camisa, y los chicos (principalmente su capitán) saltaron sobre él, tumbándolo en el suelo.

– ¿Con qué no era una novia, eh, Miyamoto? –preguntó Esaka, divertido.

– ¡No es cierto! –gritó Masahiro, muerto de la vergüenza.

Una vez que lo soltaron y que fueron empezando a irse, Masahiro e Izumi volvieron a quedarse solos.

– ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? –sugirió Masahiro.

– Por favor

Y mientras iba cayendo el atardecer, los dos adolescentes abandonaron el estadio y se fueron. Para el chico, este día fue inolvidable.


	7. La flama naranja se vuelve a encender

Aquel sería el gran día en que abandonaría el centro de salud. Sin embargo, había algo por lo que no podía irse aún.

En el hospital, Miki y Kyosuke discutían como siempre. La chica reñía lo reñía por no hacer sus deberes, y el muchacho se quejaba de lo entrometida que era ella. La madre de este solo reía entre dientes, pues aquello le parecía divertido. De repente, la puerta se abrió. Por ella entraban dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. El joven hombre cargaba con un ramo de flores.

– ¡Hermano!

Así es. La estrella del fútbol, Seisuke Kanou, acompañado por la Srta. Kaori habían venido a visitar a Kyosuke. El hermano mayor se acercó al menor, dejando el ramo de flores en la cama. Luego se sentó en la cama en el lugar que antes ocupaba Miki, quien se había levantado en señal de respeto.

– Ya que estaba en la ciudad y me encontré con Kaori, creímos que sería bueno venir a visitarte –dijo Seisuke, quitándose los lentes de sol que traía puestos.

Kyosuke no dijo nada ante el comentario de su hermano. Se limitó a quedarse callado, contemplando el ramo.

– Kyosuke, ¿no piensas decir algo? –preguntó la señora Kanou.

– Bueno... gracias hermano –murmuró Kyosuke a lo bajo.

Miki intervino en ese entonces.

– Seisuke-san... felicitaciones por ganar la Serie A con el A.C. Milan –dijo ella, haciendo una ligera reverencia.

– Muchas gracias –Seisuke le dirigió una mirada pícara a su hermano –. Me sorprende… que Kyosuke tenga una novia tan linda como tú.

Kyosuke y Miki se sonrojaron fuertemente.

– ¿Qué has dicho hermano? Ella... Ella... ¡Ella es una entrometida! –gritó Kyosuke, apuntando con el índice a Miki.

La señora Kanou y Kaori rieron.

– Bueno –dijo la señora, tomando el cesto que tenía a su lado –, yo iré a tender la ropa, los dejo.

– Miki, ¿podrías acompañarme a buscar algo a la cafetería? –preguntó Kaori, levantándose también.

– Claro, Kaori-sensei.

Las mujeres abandonaron la habitación, dejando a los dos hermanos solos.

– Oye, Kyosuke –Seisuke miró el balón que estaba en el suelo –, ¿puedes salir de la cama?

– Claro –dijo Kyosuke, quien tomó las muletas que estaban a su lado y se puso de pie.

Bajaron en el elevador y salieron al patio del hotel. Kyosuke se sentó en una banca, mientras Seisuke practicaba dominadas con la pelota. El peli-naranja lo observaba detalladamente. Había algo que quería saber.

– ¿Y como está tu rodilla? –dijo Kyosuke, rompiendo el silencio.

Seisuke se detuvo.

– Así que te diste cuenta.

– ¿Por qué no pensaste en operarte antes? –preguntó Kyosuke, algo alarmado.

– Si lo hubiera hecho cuando llegué a Italia hubiera perdido el puesto en el equipo. En el Milán hay excelentes jugadores que quieren mi posición. Pero bueno. Me sometí a una operación hace unos días en Tokio, y todo salió bien. Ahora me rehabilitaré en Italia.

– Ya veo…

No había mucho de lo que pudieran hablar, o mejor dicho, ellos no querían entablar una buena conversación, como deberían. Miki, Kaori y la Sra. Kanou tendían la ropa a una distancia no muy larga de donde estaban ellos. La chica de cabellos verdes los observaba detenidamente.

– Esto no está bien, la última vez que se vieron, apenas si se hablaron –comentó Miki.

_El partido entre Japón y Oakland acababa de llegar a su fin. Kyosuke se encontraba recargado en la pared de un corredor muy angosto, pensando en el partido. De repente se abre una puerta. El #10 de Japón y el Milán entraba por aquella puerta. Kyosuke, al verlo, levanto la mano como señal de saludo. Su hermano avanzó hacia el, chocando manos, un antiguo saludo que se tenían desde que eran niños. No eran necesarias las palabras para decirse muchas cosas._

– Bien hermanito, ya debo irme. En Italia me esperan –dijo Seisuke, tirándole el balón a Kyosuke.

– De acuerdo. Ojala que te vaya bien, hermano.

– Espero que al menos lleguen al Torneo Nacional –dijo Seisuke como retando a Kyosuke –. Quiero verte jugar contra Tenryu de nuevo.

– De eso no te preocupes, Seisuke…

Había un ambiente agitado en el dormitorio naranja. Los chicos habían traído globos, conos y otras cosas para una celebración. Claro, ellos se preparaban para una fiesta. Aquél día era especial. Fukuko iba de aquí para allá riñendo a todos.

– ¡De prisa! No nos queda mucho tiempo y tenemos que hornear pasteles, preparar un festín y lavar todos los platos del desayuno y la comida, recuerden quien llega hoy...

Masahiro, Sakai y Rodrigo eran los que más énfasis ponían en su trabajo. Ellos estaban de muy buen humor, y se encontraban trabajando (mas bien jugando) y riendo con los de tercer año. Todos estaban alegres.

– Ojala no se esté esforzando mucho ahora, ya se acerca la hora de su salida –pensaba Miki, quien lavaba los platos.

Sin embargo, tres del equipo no estaban en el dormitorio en aquél momento.

Una fresca brisa digna del mes de septiembre acariciaba la planicie de la ciudad de Jyoyo. Cierta persona vestida con un suéter amarillo contemplaba el correr del río, mientras muchos recuerdos le venían a la mente.

_La lluvia había cubierto la ciudad durante una tarde entera. El rudimentario equipo femenino de Jyoyo estaba recogiendo las piedras del campo, mientras con unas sombrillas se tapaban las cabezas del agua. Mientras tanto, el entrenador las miraba desde la sombra._

_"Aún cuando ya varias de ellas han desistido, aquella chica de cabellos verdes no se ha rendido. Quizá ella podría... no, que estoy diciendo..." pensaba Kyosuke._

_Los días pasaron y el equipo se quedaba cada vez sin menos jugadoras. Llegó cierta ocasión en la que Miki se quedó sola recogiendo las piedras. A pesar de todo, no se había rendido para nada. Después de pasar días y noches metida en su tarea, al fin consiguió sacar la última piedra. Ella se levantó cansada pero alegre, y fue a reportarse con su entrenador._

_– Lo logré. Hemos limpiado todo de portería a portería –dijo ella._

_Kyosuke miraba la luna reflejada en el agua, junto a la chica._

_– ¿No se ve hermoso ahora que el campo está limpio? –dijo Kyosuke, pensando en voz alta._

_– Es cierto… –Miki se dio la vuelta y tomó las manos del chico – ¡Muchas gracias, entrenador!_

_– ¿Por qué me das las gracias? –preguntó Kyosuke, confundido._

_– Por haberme enseñado a perseverar y a no darme nunca por vencida, Kyosuke –miró a la luna de frente –.Ya debo rime, nos vemos luego._

_– De... de acuerdo –dijo Kyosuke, sonrojándose ligeramente._

_Aquella noche, Kyosuke se la pasó aplanando el campo. Cuando las chicas llegaron al día siguiente, lo encontraron dormido junto a una aplanadora. El campo ahora estaba plano y listo para ser usado._

– Y pensar que tuve que entrenar a ese equipo de niñas problemáticas. Pero... –Kyosuke levantó la cabeza y una suave brisa movió sus cabellos naranjas – su perseverancia me ha hecho seguir. ¡Ahora, yo también lucharé para regresar al equipo y ganarle la revancha a Tenryu!

El muchacho peli-naranja se fue corriendo desde ahí, mientras el brillante sol naciente le brindaba sus rayos, que eran como una fuente de energía para él. En poco tiempo llegó a los terrenos de la escuela. Se dirigió hacia los dormitorios, su hogar. Una vez ahí se puso su habitual suéter y pantalón azul. Al sentir que el hambre le daba cuentas a su estómago, se dirigió a la cocina.

– ¡Fukuko! ¿Cuándo estará la comida? –gritó Kyosuke, entrando por la cocina.

Se detuvo al ver que algunos chicos del equipo (Esaka, Ichikawa y Masahiro) le tapaban el paso a la cocina. Pero...

– ¡¡Bienvenido, Kyosuke!! –gritaron todos, lanzando confeti y demás cosas de fiesta al aire.

– o.O ¿Qué es esto? –se extrañó Kyosuke.

– Es una fiesta para celebrar que has regresado al dormitorio naranja –le respondió Sakai.

– ¡Fukuko incluso te hizo un pastel! –le dijo Rodrigo.

– ¡Nosotras también ayudamos! –dijeron Miki y Karin a dúo.

– Aunque solo estuvieron probando la comida –suspiró Fukuko.

Kyosuke estaba tan emocionado que metió el dedo en el pastel, mientras saboreaba. – ¡Está delicioso! –exclamó Kyosuke, haciendo un gesto de placer.

– Kyosuke, tienes sucio el dedo –Miki sacó un pañuelo –, deja que te limpie...

– Parece un niño de primaria que lo atiende su mamá –comentó Esaka, divertido.

Se oyeron carcajadas en casi toda la sala. Y mientras Kyosuke volvía a meter mano, los de tercer año (Toda, Doi, Sasao, Kikumoto, Esaka e Ichikawa) se lanzaron en contra de Kyosuke con el tenedor alzado, en busca de un pedazo del delicioso pastel de forma de balón.

– ¡Aguarden, es mi pastel! –Kyosuke alzó las manos para detenerlos pero…

– xx'

Ya ni modo, lo habían tumbado al pobre Kanou y le arrebataron su pastel, que en menos de lo que canta un gallo fue devorado por los chicos.

Masahiro se hincó y sacó a Kyosuke de entre el mar de pies.

– Vamos, Kyosuke, ¡es un día para celebrar!

Mientras ellos celebraban el regreso del nueve naranja, en una habitación de la misma casa ocurría algo inusual. El gerente Mori estaba amarrado con cuerdas por todo el cuerpo, mientras dos sujetos, parados frente a él lo interrogaban.

– ¡No les puedo decir nada acerca de la relación de Miki con Kyosuke! –gritaba Mori, molesto.

– ¿Y porqué no, gerente? ¿Qué acaso si hay una relación íntima entre esos dos? –exigió saber Muroi.

– ¡Habla, gerente! –dijo Shinkawa, desesperándose.

– No se nada sobre si ellos están juntos. Además... –soltó una risa floja entre dientes– Solo imagínenselo. ¿Miki y Kyosuke? Si acaso no se han dado cuenta, siempre están peleando.

– Pero cuando el _Cabeza de Naranja_ estuvo tres meses en el hospital, la capitana del equipo femenino lo fue a ver todos los días –argumentó Shinkawa.

– ¿No les parece eso extraño? El mismo afirma que no le gustan las mujeres, pero siempre está con esa chica –comentó Shinkawa.

– Si bien eso fuera cierto, ¿para qué quieren saber todo esto? –preguntó Mori.

– Últimamente Yûya ha estado comportándose de una manera extraña, y todo parece ser que es porque a él le gusta mucho esa chica –dijo Muroi, cruzando los brazos.

– Es por eso que no se esforzó mucho durante los últimos partidos –dijo Shinkawa.

Mori rió aún más fuerte.

– ¿Kiba? ¡Él no parece ser el tipo de muchacho a la que le atraigan las chicas como Miki! –exclamó Mori.

– ¡Estamos hablando en serio, gerente! –gritó furioso Muroi, levantando a Mori de se silla.

– Bien, bien... –suspiró Mori– Lo mejor sería decirle a Kiba que no mezcle en fútbol y el amor. Si no hace eso, se verá en serios problemas.

– Para él es imposible separar el fútbol del amor. Es su parte más simple –dijo Shinkawa algo preocupado.

– Pero esa parte de él es tan bien su parte buena –dijo Muroi con sinceridad.

– ¡Muro, tengo una idea! –exclamó Shinkawa.

– Te escucho.

– Te diré en el camino. ¡Por ahora vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Yûya!

– De acuerdo.

– ¡Oigan! ¡Muroi, Shinkawa, no me dejen aquí! –gritó Mori mientras esos dos salían de aquella habitación.

Shinkawa y Muroi encontraron a Kiba comiendo una hamburguesa y leyendo mangas en el McDonald's de la plaza pública. Se acercaron de prisa y comenzaron a decirle todo lo que Mori le ha dicho.

– ¿Así que no están juntos? ¡Qué bueno! ¡Aún tengo oportunidad! –exclamó Kiba una vez que Muroi y Shinkawa dejaron de hablar.

– Sin embargo... –Muroi no se veía muy contento.

– Por lo que el gerente nos dijo, no me extrañaría si comenzaran a salir muy pronto –dijo Shinkawa.

– ¿Eso dijo? ¡Maldita sea! –dijo Kiba.

– Yûya, aún hay una manera en la que puedes conquistar su corazón –comentó Muroi.

– Si anotas un gol en los siguientes partidos ella se fijará en ti –sugirió Shinkawa.

– ¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? –Kiba se animó. Tanto que se levantó de suasiento – ¡Anotaré un gol y ganaré el corazón de Miki a toda costa!

– ¿Estás seguro de que esto es una buena idea? –le susurró Muroi a Shinkawa, tratando de que Kiba no los escuchase.

– ¿Tienes acaso tú una mejor?

Un nuevo y soleado día caía sobre el suelo de la escuela secundaria Jyoyo Akanegaoka. La suave brisa recorría el campo de fútbol, donde el equipo comenzaba a entrenar. Ya todos estaban listos. Sin embargo, uno del equipo todavía no llegaba.

– ¡Muy bien, muchachos! ¡Comencemos a entrenar! –anunció Murakami.

– ¡Aún no!

Sin que nadie se lo esperara, el chico del número nueve había entrado al campo con paso firme. En vez de la tradicional ropa de entrenamiento (colores verde, azul o rosa) el ya tenía puesto su uniforme naranja.

– ¡Kyosuke! –gritó Sakai, asombrado.

– ¿Hasta cuando vas a estar ahí parado como un idiota? ¡Ven a entrenar! –le reprimió Rodrigo.

Murakami se les acercó.

– Bien, pronto serán las eliminatorias para el torneo nacional. ¿Crees estar listo en una semana, Kanou? –preguntó el entrenador.

– Estaré bien. Si me das tres días recuperaré mi sentido del juego –dijo Kyosuke altaneramente.

– En ese caso, jugarás de delantero con Kiba. Hoy iremos directamente a un partido –explicó Murakami.

– ¡Sí!

El partido comenzaba, y los chicos del equipo tomaban sus posiciones. En eso estaban llegando los gerentes, la Dra. Kaori y Miki.

– Lo logró, al fin regresó al equipo –dijo Miki, sonriendo.

– Es genial que Kanou haya regresado al equipo –comentó Mori.

– Mori, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Karin, viendo que Mori aún tenía puestas las cuerdas con las que Muroi y Shinkawa lo habían atado.

– Si, estoy bien

El partido ya había iniciado. Kyosuke tenía el balón y se acercaba al arco contrario.

"Ya regresé, y ahora... ¡tomaremos revancha de Tenryu!" pensó Kyosuke, mientras conducía el esférico.

El disparo de Kanou se acercaba a las redes. La firme imagen de la Copa de Japón ya no era tan lejana para ellos. Si, ellos ya estaban listos.

– ¡Allá vamos Tenryu!


	8. La marca de los veinte años

– Nos encontramos en la primera ronda del Torneo Clasificatorio Regional de la prefectura de Yamanashi, en el partido entre Tenjin y Jyoyo Akanegaoka.

Ya era el día. El equipo naranja se encontraba reunido en el centro del campo, ya instalados como el mismo equipo que se enfrentó a esta escuela la vez pasada, es decir, con Kyosuke jugando.

– Muy bien, aquí es donde comienza nuestra revancha contra Tenryu. No tenemos permitido perder este partido –dijo Esaka al grupo, que estaba reunido en círculo en el medio del terreno de juego.

– ¡Venceremos a Tenryu en el estadio nacional este año! –exclamó Ichikawa.

– No me importa ahora la revancha, ya no aguanto las ganas de jugar un partido real –dijo Kyosuke, desesperado.

– ¡Entonces, vamos y salgamos a ganar! –dijo Esaka.

– ¡Sí! –gritaron todos.

Del otro lado del campo, los de Tenjin tomaban posiciones en el campo, mientras murmuraban cosas entre dientes.

– Disfruta mientras puedas, Kanou –murmuraba Katoka mientras fulminaba a Kyosuke con la mirada.

El árbitro dio el soplido inicial.

– ¡Inicia el partido!

Masahiro se encontraba nuevamente en la defensa, detrás de Muroi. Sabía muy bien su deber como líbero era apoyar en todo lo que pudiera, pero no se sentía muy conforme en esa posición. Deseaba ser más intuitivo en el ataque y aportar más oportunidades, pero no podía.

_– … Líbero, Miyamoto (7)… –anunció Murakami, mientras daba las posiciones para el juego contra Tenjin._

_Esto había sido una novedad para el chico. No estaba acostumbrado a jugar en ese sitio, tan atrasado._

_– Entrenador, debe haber algún error, yo no puedo estar en esa posición. Colóqueme junto a Doi o Toda, pero póngame en la línea defensiva central –se quejó Masahiro._

_– Hay una buena razón por la que te puse ahí, y espero que puedas entenderla –le dijo secamente Murakami._

– Kyosuke sigue avanzando entre la media cancha de Tenjin mientras se lleva a la mayoría de sus jugadores. A su vez mantiene un duelo contra Kataoka –dijo el comentarista.

– A no ser que mis ojos me engañen parecería que el objetivo de Tenjin es llegar a las piernas de Kanou. Espero que no tengamos otra lesión, como en el juego pasado –comentó su compañero.

"¿Acaso _Cabeza de Naranja_ está loco? ¡Está yendo bastante fuerte contra el otro equipo! ¿No fueron ellos los que lo lesionaron? ¡Debería tenerles un poco de miedo!" pensaba Kiba.

– ¡Kanou! –Kataoka intentó empujar a Kyosuke, en vano – ¡Con esto te enviaré de nuevo al hospital!

Pero Kyosuke esquivaba todos sus ataques.

– ¡Vengan todos a marcarme si quieren! Fue gracias a mi lesión que me di cuenta de todo –dijo Kyosuke, decidido.

– Kanou se acerca peligrosamente por el centro, entrando ya al área de penales. ¡Se perfila para el disparo…! ¡No! ¡Kataoka y otros dos defensores de Tenjin se barren en contra de Kanou y hacen que pierda su equilibrio!

"¡Al fin, lo derribamos!" Kataoka sonreía con malicia.

Pero Kyosuke levantó la mirada.

– ¡Con eso no me detendrán!

– ¡¡Increíble!! ¡Levantándose en un tiempo Kyosuke consigue hacer el disparo!

– ¡¡QUÉ?? –gritó Kataoka sin creerlo.

– ¡¡Gol!! Minuto quince y Kyosuke Kanou logra abrir el marcador para Akanegaoka haciendo uso de su poderoso disparo.

El partido continuó a favor de Akanegaoka. Los goles por parte de los naranjas venían únicamente de Kyosuke (Kiba parecía mas bien pintado). Al final del juego el marcador lucía con un flamante 5 a 0 para Akanegaoka.

Se oyó el soplido final.

– ¡Se acabó! ¡Jyoyo ha ganado el partido con cinco anotaciones de su goleador Kanou y avanzan a la segunda ronda!

Kyosuke andaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Después se tiró con sus compañeros y amigos.

– ¡Esto era lo que estaba esperando!

Mientras tanto Murakami chocaba los cinco con Masahiro.

– Bien hecho, pero sin embargo esperaba más de ti, Masahiro –dijo Murakami.

– ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? –preguntó el muchacho, perplejo.

– Esfuérzate un poco más en aprovechar tu posición de líbero, que ya verás que no te puse así nada más por diversión –sentenció el entrenador.

En lo que Masahiro ponía en orden sus pensamientos, Kiba se retiraba solo del campo. No le parecía justo ni agradable el hecho de que Kyosuke hubiera anotado cinco goles y él solo se hubiera quedado como espectador.

– Muro, tenemos que hacer algo con Yûya, o de lo contrario perderá las ganas de seguir jugando –le comentó Shinkawa a Muroi.

– ¿Pero qué es lo que podemos hacer? –se preguntó Muroi.

Kiba caminaba por el camino de la amargura.

– Maldito seas, _Cabeza de Naranja_…

Ya estaba cayendo el sol en el poniente y el equipo masculino se encontraba cenando en los dormitorios de Akanegaoka. Aún cuando el chico de cabello anaranjado había regresado, aquella tarde no había alboroto en el ambiente.

Y hablando de Kyosuke, una persona ya tenía mucho tiempo buscándolo.

– Kyosuke…

Miki abrió la puerta del gimnasio. El muchacho número 9 estaba en lo que parecía una rehabilitación, pues movía su piernas como haciendo un calentamiento.

– Ah, eras tú –dijo Kyosuke, deteniéndose.

– Supuse que estarías rehabilitándote aquí –dijo Miki.

– Solo estaba estirando las piernas para que no se tensara en músculo –explicó Kyosuke.

– Ya veo –Miki tomó del brazo a Kyosuke –. Si ya terminaste, será mejor que vayamos a cenar.

– ¿Acaso vendrás tú también a cenar? –se extrañó Kyosuke.

– ¡Claro que sí! Pasé mucho tiempo animándote, no hay nada malo en que me invites a cenar –argumentó Miki.

– Esta bien, siempre que no me hagas estudiar –dijo Kyosuke a lo bajo.

– ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! –Miki alzó la voz – Iremos a estudiar apenas terminemos con la cena.

– ¡Oye, al menos déjame descansar durante los torneos! –exclamó Kyosuke mientras Miki lo jaloneaba y lo llevaba al comedor.

Y se fueron a cenar.

Ya habían pasado al menos las once de la noche. En el departamento de diseño de las oficinas de PUMA AG, en Tokio, el señor Bunsaku Kanou se encontraba absorto en su trabajo, aún cuando ya no quedaba nadie en la oficina. De repente sonó el teléfono. El señor dudó un momento en contestar, pero al final lo hizo.

– Cariño, soy yo –se oyó la voz de la sra. Kanou.

– Ya te he dicho que no me llames al trabajo…

– Hoy Kyosuke salió en el periódico, anotó cinco goles por si mismo en su partido. Ya parece que su lesión no es algo de que preocuparnos –dijo la señora sin hacer caso a la protesta de su marido.

– Bien, eso es muy bueno –dijo el señor.

– Querido, no debes esforzarte tanto, recuerda que ya no eres tan joven como antes.

– Bien, aún me queda algo de trabajo, pero intentaré volver pronto. Nos vemos en casa.

– Cuídate, y trata de descansar un poco.

La llamada terminó. El señor Kanou se veía muy consumido a causa de su enorme trabajo. Sin embargo, pensaba mucho en su hijo en aquellos momentos.

– ¡¿Cinco goles?! ¿Qué acaso esa lesión no le desgastó la pierna? No te esfuerces demasiado, Kyosuke…

– ¡¡Gol!!

Otro gol más había caído a favor de Akanegaoka. En su segundo partido contra Fuji Johoku el marcador para el segundo tiempo iba ya 6 a 0 cuando el árbitro sonó su silbato por última vez.

– El partido de la segunda ronda ha terminado, y de los seis goles de Akanegaoka, cuatro fueron anotados por Kyosuke, quien se mantiene arriba en las estadísticas como líder goleador –dijo un comentarista.

– Akanegaoka ha mostrado una ofensiva explosiva gracias al regreso de Kanou, y ha vapuleado sin problemas a sus pasados oponentes. Sin embargo, su defensa deja varias cosas que desear –comentó el otro –. Esperemos que en su partido contra Kokuryou en cuartos de final tengan una mejor actuación en ese aspecto.

De nuevo Masahiro había sido la oveja negra y se había quedado como un espectador, sin nada que hacer en el campo de juego, Murakami no parecía muy contento. Inclusive Masahiro tuvo que ser reemplazado por Tanaka, pues sería más útil tener un centro que sirviera para mover la pelota que un defensa que solo este como poste parado sin hacer nada. Murakami reflexionaba desde su banca.

– Aún es muy pronto para que Masahiro se de cuenta de su verdadero potencial. Sólo hace falta tiempo…

Mientras el partido de Jyoyo transcurría, el equipo de Kokuryou analizaba (por medio de la televisión local) con cuidado a quienes serían sus próximos oponentes. Una vez que terminó el noticiero, comenzaron los comentarios.

– ¿Nueve goles en apenas dos partidos? Ese _Cabeza de Naranja_… –dijo molesto Kondo, el entrenador.

– Sí, tiene talento. Diría que quizás pueda competirle al nivel de Kamiyama –comentó Minoru Fujimori, el capitán.

– Akanegaoka, a diferencia de cuando fue derrotado en las preliminares de verano, ha retomado su fuerza –dijo Kaoru Fujimori, sub-capitán –. Ese equipo si merece un partido contra nosotros.

– ¡Merecen ser vencidos por Kokuryou! –exclamó Osawa, uno de los delanteros.

– Además, debemos tomar venganza de ellos. Fue Akanegaoka quien nos descalificó en el torneo pasado –dijo amargamente Seki, el otro atacante.

– ¡Mostrémosles que los reyes de Yamanashi son los de Kokuryou! –dijo Kaoru Fujimori, golpeando la mesa con el puño.

Kondo se levantó de su asiento.

– Bien. Diríjanse al campo. Iremos a entrenar –dijo el entrenador.

– ¡Sí!

– Nos encontramos en el partido de los cuartos de final en la clasificación por el Torneo Nacional de Japón. El día de hoy se enfrentan los actuales campeones, Akanegaoka, contra el pasado rey del distrito, Kokuryou.

Ahora los chicos de naranja se enfrentarían a sus más acérrimos rivales, los jugadores de Kokuryou. Aquella, como bien dijo un día antes el entrenador, sería su prueba más dura. Masahiro nuevamente estaba de líbero, pero con más ganas de jugar. Con todos los jugadores ya establecidos en sus lugares, estaba todo listo para comenzar el juego.

Sonó el silbato.

– ¡¡Inicia el partido!!

Los de verde comenzaron moviendo la pelota. Desde el principio se veía la gran fuerza ofensiva que tenían los de Kokuryou. Su avance era rápido y letal, y no tardaron en romper el mediocampo de Jyoyo y penetrar hasta la defensa.

– Iguchi me ha dejado a mí como el guía de este gran equipo. Lo menos que puedo hacer es conseguir el título para nosotros, gracias a todo lo que él y Kamiyama nos han enseñado –pensaba Minoru Fujimori mientras avanzaba por el terreno. Miró hacia su derecha –. ¡Kaoru!

– La pérdida de Kamiyama e Iguchi puede ser cubierta por Minoru, Seki, Osawa y yo –pensaba Kaoru Fujimori, recibiendo el pase de su hermano –. ¡Haremos de Kokuryou el rey del distrito otra vez!

– En una jugada de pared, con la cual los Fujimori se llevan a Esaka e Ichikawa, Kokuryou sigue avanzando para llegar al área de gol. El pase ahora es para Osawa, por el lado derecho.

La batalla que se presenciaba en el campo no era comparable con los partidos que habían tenido con anterioridad. Los de verde estaban mostrando un fútbol arrollador, y se preparaban para disparar en cualquier momento.

– De Osawa a Seki y de regreso a los Fujimori. Se esta mostrando un despliegue de un 2-2 en la zona de gol de Akanegaoka.

– ¡¡Este es el fútbol de Kokuryou!! –Kaoru Fujimori iba a disparar.

– Aquí viene el disparo, Sakai no llega…

– ¡De ahí no pasa!

– ¡Insólito! ¡A pesar de la gran masa corporal de Muroi, se lanzó a la carrera contra el balón y detuvo un gol que ya se cantaba en las tribunas de Kokuryou!

– Buena bloqueada, Muroi –dijo Sakai después de despejar ese balón.

– Gracias, Sakai –dijo Muroi, mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Masahiro.

El balón ya estaba en los pies de Rodrigo cuando Muroi se levantó. Kokuryou regresaba a sus posiciones con lentitud.

– Aquí vemos al creador de jugadas de Akanegaoka, Rodrigo, mientras corre con el balón. Detrás de él vienen Kanou y Kiba, esperando ver la jugada que armará el brasilero.

– Estos dos, Kiba y Kyosuke, son totalmente distintos en su forma de atacar y jugar como delanteros. Eso lo hace muy difícil, y a la vez desafiante. Creo que… –Rodrigo hizo un paso sin rumbo.

– El balón se eleva, pero se eleva demasiado. ¿Acaso es que Rodrigo cometió un error?

– ¿Pero qué… –Kiba miraba extrañado la altitud de la pelota – qué acaso ese es un pase para mí?

– ¡¡Ve por ella, Kiba!! –gritó Rodrigo.

– Veamos de lo que es capaz el _Cabeza de Nido_ en un partido real –murmuraba Kyosuke.

– El pase es muy largo, y parece ser que Kiba no lo alcanzará. Pero la sorpresa está presente en estos nuevos chicos de primer año, así que podemos esperar mucho. El balón ya está llegando al área de penales…

Kiba tomó el balón en sus pies, mientras sentía que casi toda la defensa se venía contra él.

Demonios, no podré hacer nada aquí solo, pero… –observó a Kyosuke que iba solo – ¡Tómala, _Cabeza de Naranja_!

– ¡¡De esto estaba hablando!! –exclamó Kyosuke, disparando al arco.

–¡¡Gol!! ¡El primer gol para Akanegaoka es anotado por su goleador estrella, Kyosuke Kanou!

– ¡Rayos! –se lamentó Kiba – Estuve tan cerca de anotar un gol y dejé pasar la oportunidad. Soy un…

– ¡Bien hecho, Kiba! –lo felicitó Rodrigo, mientras se acercaba.

– ¿Bien hecho? –Kiba se molestó – ¿Acaso no planeabas darme el pase a mí? ¡Me obligaste a dársela a Kyosuke!

– Por fin lo has comprendido, sigue así –le guiñó el ojo y se alejó.

Los de Kokuryou aún no se creían que Akanegaoka, en apenas 25 minutos, ya les sacaran un gol de ventaja. No tardaron mucho en reanudar su ataque.

– Anotaron uno, ¡nosotros también! –dijo Osawa mientras la pasaba a Minoru.

– ¡Anotemos goles! –exclamó el capitán de Kokuryou, mientras recibía el pase.

– Kokuryou sigue mostrando una fuerte ofensiva con sus cuatro atacantes. Los de verde están dispuestos a todo por alcanzar el tan preciado gol del empate, y no se rendirán hasta alcanzarlo.

– ¡Minoru! –Kaoru se detuvo y volvió la cabeza hacia si hermano – ¡Es tiempo de usar la estrategia que hemos practicado!

Su hermano asintió, al mismo tiempo que Osawa y Seki, quien venía detrás de Kaoru sonreían. Rápidamente los número 8 y el 13 se colocaron cada quien con un lateral (Doi y Toda).

– Curioso… el número 9, Kaoru Fujimori detiene la jugada en lo que espera a que sus compañeros se colocaran en sus posiciones. Seki aguarda junto a Fujimori.

– ¡Hazlo ya! –indicó el capitán.

– Fujimori no necesitó pensar dos veces las instrucciones de su hermano. Una fuerte barrida de Muroi lo hizo disparar al arco que defiende Koji Jefferson Sakai. ¡Aquí viene el disparo…! ¡Aparece Sakai, aunque solo la desvía! Toda y Doi no reaccionan por estar marcando a Osawa y al capitán de Kokuryou. ¡Seki va por el remate, cabecea por el gol…!

Todo ya parecía perdido en el empate de Kokuryou, cuando de repente…

– ¡Aún no!

– ¡SORPRENDENTE! ¡Masahiro Miyamoto ha librado a Akanegaoka de un doloroso empate al sacar el cabezazo de Seki con una chilena!

Masahiro cayó al suelo, y su disparo se dirigió hacia saque de banda. Todo el equipo fue a festejar la hazaña del número siete, quien en su vida hubiera creído podido hacer eso.

– ¡Así se hace, Miyamoto! –le gritó Murakami desde la banca.

– ¡Bien hecho, muchacho! –exclamó Esaka.

Sakai y Toda lo ayudaron a levantarse. Gracias a las agallas que mostró se mantenían arriba por un gol. El equipo entero festejó su hazaña. En las tribunas todos los felicitaban.

– Ya nos quitamos la emoción de lo hecho por el número 7 y seguimos con el saque de Kokuryou.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Estuve tan cerca de anotar! –gritó Seki, furioso.

– Ese número 7 es alguien de cuidado. Será mejor no subestimarlo si no queremos sufrir una derrota –reflexionaba Kondo desde su área técnica.

– Kokuryou saca, pero rápidamente el balón es recuperado por Ichikawa, quien sigue subiendo por la banda izquierda.

– ¡Tuya, Kyosuke! –gritó Ichikawa, mandando centro al área.

– Kanou salta por el centro, ¡va a rematar…!

– Sería fácil anotar desde aquí, pero… –en pleno salto Kyosuke observó a Kiba, quien está desmarcado – ¡tómala, _Cabeza de Nido_!

Kiba: se desconcertó al ver que el pase es para él

– ¡Avisa antes, _Cabeza de Naranja_!

– El balón está cerca de tocar el suelo y ser de la defensa. ¡Pero esperen! ¡Kiba se va a lanzar…! –las tribunas gritaron – ¡Gol! ¡A los cuarenta minutos, el novato Kiba se luce con un gol de paloma en la portería de los verdes! ¡Ahora estamos Akanegaoka 2, Kokuryou 0!

Kiba seguía tendido en el suelo cuando Muroi y Shinkawa llegaron a levantarlo. Aún con el cansancio que le había causado esa jugada, Kiba sentía una gran emoción, ya que había conseguido su tan preciado gol.

– ¡Bien hecho, Yûya! –lo felicitó Shinkawa.

– ¡Por fin has anotado tu gol! –exclamó Muroi.

– En verdad… ¿anoté? –Kiba no se lo creía.

Kyosuke llegó, y comenzó a darle palmadas en el cuello.

– Parece que esa _Cabeza de Nido_ es útil después de todo –decía divertido.

– ¡Acaso estás…! –gritó Kiba, enfurecido.

– Felicidades por anotar –lo cortó Kyosuke.

Kiba se sonrojó intensamente.

– ¡¡Éste es el Espíritu de Akanegaoka!! –gritó Kyosuke, alzando la mano de Kiba como si fuera un campeón.

Ambos recibieron una ovación por el gol del número once. Con estos dos goles se iban al descanso.

– El árbitro sopla el silbato y nos vamos al medio tiempo. Jyoyo Akanegaoka le está poniendo el ritmo al partido con anotaciones de Kanou y Kiba por los de naranja y nada por los verdes.

– Esto no es lo que esperaba de ustedes.

Kondo estaba riñendo fuertemente a sus jugadores en los vestidores. La mayoría de los jugadores estaban cabizbajos y desanimados.

– Apenas van 45 minutos y ya están abajo por dos goles. Deberían sentir vergüenza. Si Iguchi y Kamiyama supieran lo que ustedes están haciendo… –dijo Kondo.

– Entrenador, no se preocupe por eso –lo cortó Kaoru Fujimori –. Le estamos dando oportunidad de sentirse superiores a los de Akanegaoka.

– En los siguientes minutos se llevarán una gran sorpresa –dijo Minoru Fujimori, malicioso.

– Lo están haciendo mejor que en otros partidos, tomando en cuenta de que su oponente es Kokuryou –dijo Murakami en sus propios vestidores –. Al fin veo los resultados que esperaba en la defensa, pero aún les falta un poco más.

– ¿Nos falta? –se extrañó Ichikawa – No comprendo. Le estamos sacando ventaja de dos goles a nuestros oponentes. No veo la razón por la cual no estemos jugando al 100.

– Yo tampoco veo la razón por la cual no estemos dándolo todo, pero no es tiempo de estar pensando es eso –opinó Esaka –. Quedan 45 minutos de juego y tenemos un partido por ganar.

– Sí es así como lo quieren… –Murakami se incorporó – ¡prepárense, Kokuryou!

– Minuto 15 y Kokuryou comienza su contraataque desde su lado del campo, enviando el balón a ¾ de cancha. La recibe Minoru Fujimori.

– ¡Capitán, por aquí! –gritaron Osawa y Seki, en espera de un pase.

Sakai vio venir a sus rivales.

– ¡Muroi, has presión adelante y evita que nos alcancen! ¡Masahiro, quédate abajo! ¡Toda, Doi, péguense a las bandas! –ordenó el portero.

– Sakai le da instrucciones a la línea defensiva ordenándoles cubrir el último rincón de su área. ¡Atención que el capitán de Kokuryou se acerca peligrosamente al área de Akanegaoka! ¡Sólo contra Sakai!

– ¡De aquí no pasas! –gritó Masahiro, barriéndose.

El balón salió rebotado. Osawa saltó por el balón.

– ¡Toma esta! –gritó el delantero, cabeceando.

– ¡Sakai salva el intento de Osawa y despeja el balón a tiro de esquina! La va a cobrar el número 9 de los verdes.

– Debo convertir este disparo en un gol –pensaba Kaoru Fujimori mientras preparaba el disparo – ¡Por el orgullo de Kokuryou! –tiró.

– Se produce el disparo de Kokuryou. ¡El balón que toma una curva, al ángulo superior…! ¡¡GOLAZO!! ¡¡GOL OLÍMPICO DE KOKURYOU!!

Entre tantos elementos naranjas que había en el área cubriendo a los verdes nadie se preocupó por dejarle la visión libre a Sakai, quien nada pudo hacer para detener el gol de Kokuryou. En las gradas de los verdes se produjo una gran fiesta. Aún se podían meter al partido.

Kyosuke corrió hacia la portería, tomó el balón, regresó al círculo central y preparó el saque.

– No debieron hacer eso –vio llegar a Kiba –. ¡Suéltala, _Cabeza de Nido_!

– Minuto 62 y vamos 2 a 1, aún a favor de Akanegaoka. Los de naranja reanudan su ataque con Kiba, quien avanza un poco y suelta para Rodrigo.

– ¡Dénsela a Kyosuke! –gritó Murakami desde su banca.

– ¡Todos a defender! –ordenó Kondo, también desde sus dominios.

– Un gol nuestro más y podremos definir el partido. Mientras más rápido, mejor –pensaba Rodrigo tras recibir el pase de Kiba.

– El comandante de Akanegaoka, Rodrigo, comienza a avanzar por el medio del campo, realizando una pared con Esaka y soltándola a Shinkawa, por el lado derecho.

– ¡Por aquí, Shinkawa! –gritó Kyosuke.

– Con la explosiva velocidad que lo caracteriza, el novato Shinkawa avanza por la banda derecha, quitándose a dos de los defensas de Kokuryou. Ahora manda el centro, ¡Kyosuke salta al remate…! ¡¡Gol de Akanegaoka!! ¡¡Minuto 70 y las cosas se ponen nuevamente de color de rosa para Jyoyo Akanegaoka, quien ahora va ganando por tres goles a uno!!

– Aún queda tiempo, podemos anotar los tres goles –dijo Kaoru Fujimori, furioso.

– Pero esos goles parecen tan lejanos… –se lamentaba Osawa.

Kokuryou siguió atacando, pero sus disparos ni siquiera se acercaban a las redes que defendía Sakai. Tan desesperados estaban que mandaron a todo el equipo a atacar, y como la defensa era nula, los de Akanegaoka aprovecharon y lograron que Kyosuke anotara su tercer gol del partido.

Se escuchó el soplido final

– Minuto noventa y la pelota no rueda más. Akanegaoka vence a Kokuryou 4 goles a 1. Las anotaciones vinieron de Kanou, quien anotó su tercer hat-trick en lo que va del torneo y de Kiba, anotando su primera anotación en la competencia del lado de Akanegaoka. Por los verdes anotó Kaoru Fujimori con un golazo olímpico al minuto 62.

Los de verde estaban tendidos en el campo, abatidos por su derrota. Los anaranjados festejaban con su gente en las gradas, ya que con esta victoria lograban avanzar a las semifinales. Mientras Miki se tiraba en brazos de Kyosuke, Masahiro fue sorprendido por Izumi, quien traía para él una sorpresa.

– ¡Izumi! –exclamó Masahiro, mientras se sonrojaba.

Izumi le tendió una toalla al mismo tiempo que se ponía roja.

– Diste un gran partido Masahiro, eres estupendo –dijo la muchacha.

– Muchas gracias –dijo Masahiro, limpiándose.

– Bien, te dejo, tu equipo te espera –dijo ella.

Y sin que se lo esperara, la chica de cabellos dorados le dio un beso en la mejilla, que dejó aturdido al número siete por un largo rato. Mientras tanto desde la banca Mori se sorprendía con algunas de sus anotaciones.

– ¿Pasa algo Mori? –le preguntó Karin al ver la expresión que puso su compañero.

Mori no contestó. Le pasó a su compañera la lista que tenía en las manos. Ella se sobresaltó.

– ¡¿Doce goles?!

– Kyosuke ha anotado más de diez goles en tan solo tres juegos. Es sorprendente –dijo Mori.

Evidentemente Murakami había escuchado eso. Su rostro no se veía alterado, feliz o molesto. El entrenador estaba muy pensativo.

– La marca de goles del distrito es de diecisiete goles, y fue impuesta hace veinte años. Quizá… quizá Kyosuke sea capaz de romper la marca impuesta por mi sempai, Narumi…

Y sin haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaban analizando en las bancas, el número nueve festejaba alegremente. Su futuro quizá cambiaría después de este juego.


	9. Viejos aliados, nuevos objetivos… y algu

_Los recuerdos iban llegando en forma confusa y borrosa. Un pequeño auto dorado iba a toda velocidad por una calle de la ciudad, pues estaba siendo perseguido por una camioneta, de mayor tamaño y de color negro. Los ocupantes del coche dorado, una joven pareja japonesa de tez morena conducía por la carretera. Habían encontrado un auto que los comenzó a perseguir desde ya un buen rato. De repente, otro auto, de color azul, en el que también viajaba una joven pareja chocó con el pequeño auto dorado. Se produjo una catástrofe en la que los vehículos se destruyeron. Los trozos del auto salieron volando, al igual que los cuerpos._

_Al ver esta trágica escena, el ocupante de la camioneta sonrió y dio vuelta, sin darse cuenta de que los cuatro personas involucradas en el accidente habían perdido la vida y dos niños, dos niños con una vida por delante quedaron sin padres, sin nada en la vida más que su soledad._

Dos de los jóvenes de los dormitorios de Akanegaoka se despertaron entre litros de sudor frío que corrían por sus cuerpos. Tanto Masahiro como Kyosuke jadeaban y sudaban, sin encontrar alguna razón a su sufrimiento. Para Masahiro estos sueños ya se estaban convirtiendo en una tradición para casi todas las noches, y de igual forma era para Kyosuke. Era mejor volver a conciliar el sueño, pero después de una emoción tan grande (y no precisamente buena), acompañada de tanta adrenalina, era difícil volverse a quedar dormido.

Puesto que el equipo naranja ya tenía un pie puesto en la semifinal, sus jugadores, en especial los de primer año se iban poniendo más y más nerviosos conforme avanzaban los días. Pero nadie estaba tan alterado por el siguiente partido que cierto muchacho de tercer año, quien no había asistido aquél viernes a la práctica…

Un joven de cabellos negros, aproximadamente de dieciocho años estaba sentado en una mesa de la cafetería Toshikawa, en el centro del pueblo de Jyoyo. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a que su invitado, a quien no veía hace ya bastante, llegara a hablar con él. Cuando se apareció, dejó su café y se levantó a saludarlo.

– Capitán, mucho gusto de volver a verlo –dijo Esaka a lo bajo, sonrojándose.

El actual capitán de Akanegaoka estaba frente a su predecesor, Toshiya Sako. El mayor vestía un uniforme digno de un estudiante de universidad, con las letras RYOSEI escritas en el borde de la bolsa superior.

– Por favor, Esaka, toma asiento –le indicó Sako.

En ese momento la mesera les trajo unos cuantos bocadillos y más café para acompañar. Ya con esto, el #8 de Akanegaoka se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

– Bueno, esto… demonios, no sé cómo empezar –murmuró Esaka.

– Tómatelo con calma, Esaka. Dime, ¿cómo ha estado el equipo?

– Precisamente le hablaba por eso capitán –el tono de Esaka sonaba nervioso y apenado –. No estoy muy seguro de estar llevando al equipo por un buen camino u,u.

– ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Sin ti el equipo no estaría logrando ni la mitad de lo que están haciendo ahora! –exclamó Sako, exaltándose.

– Gracias por el cumplido, pero la verdad no creo ser un capitán que pueda llevar a un equipo de la misma manera que tu lo hiciste, amigo –dijo tristemente Esaka.

– Esaka –Sako bajó el tono de voz –, Kamata y los demás muchachos junto conmigo de tercer año tomamos una decisión el año pasado, y esa era que tú serías quien guiaría al equipo por un buen camino. No nos equivocamos al elegirte a ti.

– Capitán, ¿es eso cierto? Creo que yo no soy el indicado para el puesto u,u –suspiró Esaka.

– Deja de llamarme así, pues ese título ahora te pertenece. Y sí, todo lo que te digo es cierto. Te lo repito, no nos equivocamos al elegirte. No dudo en que el equipo llegue más lejos de lo que logró conmigo y Kamata al frente –aseguró Sako.

– Muchas gracias, amigo… –Esaka se puso aún más rojo.

– Pero… quisiera ver por mí mismo que tanto ha cambiado el equipo que te dejé. Iré junto con Furuki a ver la semifinal contra Ryosei –anunció Sako –. Si no me he equivocado, sabrán como ganar. La verdad, estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes, pero sobre todo de ti, Esaka.

Esaka estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

– Está bien… –se levantó de golpe, provocando que los demás presentes lo voltearan a ver extrañados – ¡prometo ganar, por ti y por todos mis superiores que me han enseñado tanto!

– Así es Esaka, ¡da lo mejor de ti!

Tras una de semana sin mucha actividad (salvo que Kyosuke rompió una ventana de los dormitorios mientras jugaba con Kenta, el hermano de Karin), el equipo entero se reunió el viernes para practicar. Aún tenían una semana para perfeccionar su juego antes de la semifinal, y no iban a desaprovecharla.

– ¡¡Muy bien, chicos, eso es todo por hoy!! –anunció Murakami, viendo la señal que le daba Mori.

El sol se estaba poniendo cuando el entrenador anunció el fin de la práctica. De azul, el cielo se tornaba en un color anaranjado y las nubes les hacían juego como para una pintura de van Gogh. Aquél día se habían esforzado el doble de lo normal practicando, y estaban (o al menos la mayoría de ellos) al borde del cansancio.

– Entrenador Murakami, ¿cree usted que podamos ganar la próxima semifinal? –dijo Mori, mientras le ofrecía una toalla a Sasao.

Ichikawa se le anticipó a su entrenador.

– Por supuesto que podemos Mori, Ryosei no podrá contra nosotros –dijo el peli-azul.

– Es verdad, sin Furuki no deberían ser tan fuertes como antes –comentó Toda.

–No canten victoria aún chicos –dijo Rodrigo tras secarse la boca.

– ¿Por qué dices eso, Rodrigo? –preguntó Doi.

– Si bien Ryosei ya no cuenta con su ex-capitán, no podemos confiarnos. Tienen un estilo bueno, y será difícil vencerlos –aseguró Sakai.

Kyosuke dejó de dominar la pelota.

– ¡La verdad no creo yo que sea un partido difícil! Esos chicos solo sabrán como defenderse, y así podremos ganar –dijo Kyosuke.

– ¡Kyosuke!

– No se confíen aún muchachos –Murakami puso su brazo alrededor del cuello de Kyosuke –. Pero creo mejor que vayan al estadio el sábado con una buena mentalidad, ¿no creen?

Todos comenzaron a reír. Los demás del equipo (y hasta Kiba, Shinkawa y Muroi) les siguieron las carcajadas a los mayores, ¡incluso el capitán! Tras su charla con Sako se veía más tranquilo y sereno que antes.

– ¡Shinka, Muro, vamos a seguir practicando! –exclamó Kiba, levantándose de la banca.

– ¡Muy bien!

Masahiro mientras tanto se levantaba y estiraba sus brazos.

– Qué bien me siento después de entrenar –dijo el muchacho.

– ¡Oye, Sakai, parece que te han venido a ver! –gritó Esaka, señalando las gradas.

El capitán no se equivocaba. Casi todo el equipo femenino de fútbol estaba sentado en las gradas de la cancha esperando a que Sakai saliera de nuevo. Llevaban pancartas y gritaban "¡Sakai!", "¡Sakai!". Y eran casi todas, pues había dos que no estaban viendo al sueco. Miki bajaba de entre los asientos para hablar con Mori y Karin (y ver al peli-naranja de pasada) mientras que Izumi intercambiaba miradas a distancia con Masahiro, a quien ya se le calentaban las mejillas.

– Será mejor que atienda a las señoritas –dijo Sakai, poniendo cara de pícaro.

Rodrigo tomó a Sakai del uniforme.

– Bájale a tus hormonas rompecorazones, será mejor que vayamos a los dormitorios a cenar.

Pero… –suspiró Sakai mientras Rodrigo lo jalaba y sacaba del estadio.

– ¿Y qué tal van para el partido de semifinales? –le preguntó Miki a Karin.

– Todos tienen la moral alta para el partido, seguro será sencillo ganar –respondió la manager.

– Será mejor que me escabulla antes de que me obligue a estudiar con ella… –pensó Kyosuke al tiempo que se escabullía por la reja trasera del campo.

– ¡Oye, Kyosuke!, ¿cuál es la prisa por irse? –gritó Murakami.

– ¬¬U

– ¿Con qué querías irte sin estudiar eh? –gritó Miki – ¡Ni se te ocurra intentarlo otra vez! Vamos, vamos a cenar y después iremos a practicar las lecciones de hoy.

Kyosuke se lamentó mientras Miki le jalaba la oreja y lo sacaba del estadio.

Todos comenzaron a reír y a salir del campo. Y cuando Masahiro intentaba retirarse, notó que alguien lo jalaba de la camiseta. Para su sorpresa (y coloración de mejillas nuevamente), quien lo detenía era Izumi. Se quedaron viendo un buen rato hasta que uno de los dos por fin habló.

– Eh, ¿qué sucede Izumi? –preguntó el #7.

– Esto… bueno yo… quería preguntarte si… ¿podrías ayudarme a estudiar para los exámenes? Se que tú eres bueno para éstas cosas, y por eso te pregunto –también ella se sonrojó.

– ¡Claro qué te puedo ayudar! –dijo Masahiro, emocionado.

– ¿En serio? –ella lo tomó de las manos – ¡Guau, gracias!

– ¿Y cuándo empezamos a estudiar?

– ¡Ahora mismo! Vamos a mi casa, puedes quedarte a cenar

– Entonces primero vamos a los dormitorios, recogeré mis cosas y dejaré una nota avisando a donde voy.

– Entonces vamos… –ella aún no soltaba la mano de Masahiro.

Salieron juntos de la cancha, mirando el atardecer que iba cayendo.

Mientras todos se encontraban haciendo los deberes, Masahiro se escabulló por la escalera y entró a su habitación. En lo que él iba a buscar sus libros y apuntes, Izumi se quedó charlando con Miki, lo que sirvió a Kyosuke como descanso. Lamentablemente, cuando Masahiro bajó con su mochila en el hombro se dio cuenta de que la mitad de los chicos de primer año y algunos de segundo se quedaron admirando a Izumi desde la ventana de la habitación que separaba el comedor con el pasillo.

– Ah, Masahiro, eras tú –dijo Tanaka al ver llegar a Masahiro.

– Yamazaki, ¿qué sucede aquí? –preguntó Masahiro.

Es extraño. Ya nos habíamos acostumbrados a que Miki viniera a ayudar a Kyosuke, pero de la nada aparece otra chica. ¿Acaso tú la conoces? –preguntó Tanaka.

– Eh, yo… –Masahiro se puso colorado.

Repentinamente Izumi volteó su rostro y divisó a Masahiro entre la multitud de muchachos. Le sonrió y este le correspondió, creando miradas asesinas entre los presentes. Esaka de repente se apareció y tumbó a Masahiro al suelo.

– Confiesa, Miyamoto, ¿qué andabas haciendo con esa chica cuando terminó hoy la práctica, eh?

– ¡No le he hecho nada! –exclamó Masahiro, forcejeando para liberarse.

Miki e Izumi salieron del comedor en ese instante. Esaka y los demás chicos tuvieron que dejar a Masahiro, a quien se le había caído la mochila. También en ese momento llegó la Srita. Kaori, quien se asombró de ver tanto desorden en tan poco espacio.

– Miki, Izumi, ¿qué pasa aquí? –les preguntó Kaori.

Izumi se les anticipó tanto a Miki como a Masahiro.

– Profesora Kaori, aquí no pasa nada. Solo estaba esperando a que Masahiro terminara de ir por sus cosas, ya que iba a acompañarme a casa a estudiar –dijo ella, sonrojándose ligeramente.

Nada más eso faltaba. Al muchacho del número siete se le fueron los colores del cuerpo y se quedó helado. Los demás chicos le abrieron el paso a Izumi para que viera al chico, quien seguía tendido en el piso.

– ¡Ah, Masahiro, ahí estabas!

La muchacha tomó a Masahiro de los brazos y lo jaló hasta la puerta. Y así, Izumi sacó a Masahiro de los dormitorios y dejó a todos en el dormitorio muriéndose de la risa.

Ambos jóvenes estudiantes de Akanegaoka, Masahiro e Izumi iban caminando por las calles del centro de la ciudad, mientras se acercaban a la casa de la chica. Seguían un poco sonrojados, y caminaban en silencio, hasta que Izumi decidió dirigirle la palabra.

– Masahiro, ¿y dónde vivías antes de venir a Jyoyo? –le preguntó interesada.

– Durante la secundaria baja viví con mis tíos en Tokio, y anteriormente estaba con mis abuelos en México –dijo Masahiro –. ¿Me imagino que has oído hablar de Cancún, no?

– ¡Claro! Tienen unas playas bellísimas –dijo Izumi.

– Bueno, mi hogar estaba cerca de ahí, en una pequeña isla en el Mar Caribe.

– Quisiera poder tocar esa fina arena blanca de ahí O. Pero… –se detuvo – nosotros estamos en segundo año, así que debiste estar en alguna otra escuela antes, ¿no?

Masahiro se detuvo en seco.

– Quisiera no hablar de eso ahora… –los recuerdos de su mala experiencia aún lo atormentaban.

– Está bien, si no quieres no te obligaré –dijo Izumi, volviendo a tomar la mano del chico.

Y sin pensarlo, ya habían llegado a la puerta de la casa de la chica de cabellos dorados. Ésta invitó a pasar al muchacho, que con mucha confianza entró. Era una vivienda confortable, y apenas entró Masahiro se dio cuenta de que dos niños, un pequeño chico y una linda niña (de por lo menos ocho años ambos) se le acercaron a él.

– ¡Onee-chan, qué bueno que ya volviste! –dijo la pequeña niña, lanzándose a los brazos de su hermana.

– Oye, ¿tú eres el novio de Onee-chan? –preguntó el niño mientras jalaba a Masahir de su pantalón.

Ambos muchachos se sonrojaron mucho, y fue entonces que el padre de ella apareció. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años, que se acercó a Masahiro con paso firme. El muchacho se aclaró la garganta y comenzó con su presentación.

– Bue… buenas noches se... Kawamura-san –dijo Masahiro, haciendo una reverencia.

– Se ve que eres fuerte, aunque parece que tanto exceso de sol te ha quemado, ¿o no hijo? –dijo el señor, acercándose y levantando la barbilla de Masahiro.

– Vera usted señor, así soy yo. Mi nombre es Masahiro Miyamoto y soy un compañero de clases de su hija. También soy parte del equipo de fútbol de Akanegaoka. Un placer conocerlo –volvió a hacer una reverencia.

– También tiene buen lenguaje, y feo no es –ante los comentarios de Kawamura-san lo examinaba Masahiro se ponía cada vez más y más nervioso –. De hecho, es muy bien parecido –Kawamura-san se quedó un poco pensativo y luego volteó hacia su hija –. Izumi, ¿y a qué has traído aquí a Miyamoto-san?

– Por favor, solo dígame Masahiro –dijo Masahiro, sonrojándose.

– Papá, sabes bien que no se me da el estudio y por eso le he pedido a Masahiro que me ayude a subir mis notas. –intervino Izumi. Bajó su cabeza y su hermosa mirada se perdió en el suelo.

– Pues si es así, váyanse ya a estudiar. ¡Y qué sea rápido que la cena estará lista pronto! –exclamó Kawamura-san

El señor se dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina, mientras sus pequeños hijos lo seguían corriendo.

– Sígueme, iremos a mi habitación a estudiar –dijo Izumi, tomando a Masahiro de su brazo.

Subieron por unas escaleras hacia el segundo piso, y tras caminar un poco por un pasillo algo estrecho, llegaron a la habitación de Izumi. En su interior había tanto peluches de todos colores y tamaños como balones de fútbol, espinilleras y mucha ropa tirada.

– Lo siento, olvide limpiar n.nU –dijo apenada Izumi,

– No importa –Masahiro sacó sus libretas y lápices.

Comenzaron a estudiar. Como ella misma lo había dicho, Izumi tenía varios problemas en poner atención. Masahiro pensaba que iba a ser un problema que subiera sus calificaciones, pero luego entendió. Mientras el revisaba notas y citas en los libros y cuadernos o tomaba apuntes, ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Llevaba ya varios minutos haciendo operaciones en su libreta, mientras explicaba a Izumi lo que estaba haciendo. Pero ella no ponía mucha atención.

– Entonces, si multiplicas este número por… –el muchacho sintió que algo se acercaba a su cabeza – Eh, Izumi…

Cuando el muchacho volteó su rostro hacia su anfitriona, encontró que sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Al sentirla tan cerca, recordó la escena entre Miki y Kyosuke en el hospital, pero a diferencia de ellos, a Masahiro y a Izumi no los podía interrumpir nadie. Aquella profunda y bella mirada lo estaba cautivando poco a poco.

– Masahiro… eres realmente increíble. –Izumi cerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente a él.

El muchacho se puso colorado, pero igualmente emocionado.

– Izumi… tú…

Pero no alcanzó a decir más. Ella había tomado su cabeza y juntado los labios del muchacho con los suyos. En ese momento Masahiro olvidó todos los problemas que había vivido en su vida (y vaya que son bastantes), olvidó las penas que sufría la gente con la que había vivido y se concentró en sentir la presencia de Izumi en sí. Sus labios sabían a gloria, tan dulces y cálidos, y su tacto despertó en él algo que nunca había sentido. No había duda, lo que Masahiro sentía por ella era purito amor, amor que a él le había hecho falta toda su vida. Al muchacho le faltó el cariño de unos padres que perdió cuando era apenas un bebé, pero en ese momento estaba siendo confortado por alguien de quien Masahiro se había enamorado desde el primer momento que la vio. Estuvieron así, besándose un buen rato, hasta que ella decidió soltarlo. Lentamente fue alejándolo a él de su delicado cuerpo, y ambos permanecieron viéndose el uno al otro.

– Lo siento, Izumi, no era mi intención –dijo apenado Masahiro.

Izumi lo veía con una mirada encantadora.

– Está bien, no importa. Masahiro… –ella no resistió las ganas y se tiró en sus brazos, cayendo ambos al suelo.

Masahiro la vio a los ojos con mucha dulzura, le devolvió el abrazo y habló en voz baja:

– Preciosa… –la aferró fuertemente contra él y volvió a besarla.

Tras ese abrazó siguieron otras muestras de afecto, que aunque no eran muy grandes, hacían sentir al chico completo; le hacían sentir que no estaba completamente solo y que tenía a alguien con quien expresar su dolor y recibir amor a cambio. Esa sensación era algo que el muchacho había estado buscando a lo largo de sus diecisiete años de vida, y al fin lo había encontrado. Tardaron al menos veinte o treinta minutos así, hasta que Kawamura-san les gritó que bajaran a cenar.

– Izumi… muchas gracias –dijo Masahiro mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

– ¿Por qué me has dado las gracias? –preguntó Izumi, aún con esa mirada de amor.

Masahiro aún tenía sus manos entre las de ella.

– Me has hecho sentir feliz, que ya no estoy solo. De verdad, muchas gracias –dijo abrazándola nuevamente.

No tienes porque agradecerme nada, tú también me has hecho muy feliz esta noche –dijo tiernamente Izumi.

– Entonces, ¡bajemos a cenar! –dijo Masahiro, tomándola de la mano.

– Sí, vamos –respondió ella.

Bajaron a cenar, intentando esconder los colores de sus rostros. El señor, tras servir los platos se sentó en la mesa y no prestó atención a los jóvenes, quienes seguían enviándose miradas afectivas. Los niños, en cambio, se les quedaron viendo con mucho interés, como si estuvieran esperando a que algo "interesante" pasara. Ambos (Masahiro e Izumi) no les prestaron atención a los niños y comieron. El señor podía ser un cascarrabias orgulloso, pero su sazón era exquisita, y Masahiro se relamió después de terminar de cenar. Después de cenar, tomaron el postre, ¡pastel de chocolate! Estaba muy bueno, pero el muchacho había aprendido algo importante, que ni el chocolate sabía tan dulce después de probar tan finos labios, cosa que había comprobado durante aquella velada. Ya terminado el postre, Masahiro vio en su reloj y se dio cuenta de que se le había hecho tarde (claro, después de estar más de una hora o dos demostrándose cariño era casi obvio que el chico tendría prisa). Aunque era viernes, era difícil que no lo castigaran por llegar tarde, así que se dispuso a irse.

– Discúlpeme, señor, ya debo irme. Si llego tarde, me castigarán en los dormitorios de Akanegaoka –dijo Masahiro, levantándose del sofá.

– ¿Algo más que tengas que decir? –preguntó el señor.

– Claro que sí, la cena y el postre estuvieron deliciosos –respondió Masahiro cortésmente.

– Te acompañaré a buscar tus libros arriba –dijo Izumi, levantándose también.

Ambos subieron a su habitación y Masahiro pudo tomar su mochila. Volvieron a bajar y se dirigieron a la puerta.

– Mucho gusto en conocerlo, Kawamura-san, me la he pasado bien aquí –dijo Masahiro, haciendo una reverencia al señor. Luego volteó hacia los niños –. ¡Adiós, chicos!

– ¿Narahito, Kasumi, no tienen nada que decir? –preguntó Izumi.

– Nos vemos luego, amigo –dijo Narahito.

– Adiós, Masa-kun n.n –dijo dulcemente Kasumi.

Salieron por la puerta principal, y ya estando en la puerta, no se dijeron nada. Pero no hacia falta decir nada. Nuevamente Izumi se tiró a los brazos de Masahiro y se unieron en un nuevo y cálido abrazo.

– Nos veremos después, Iz…

Ella le puso el dedo índice en los labios para callarlo.

– No digas nada…

Se despidieron con un pequeño pero apasionado beso y Masahiro se alejó poco a poco de la casa de Izumi, sin que ella despegara los ojos de él. En el rostro de Masahiro se apreciaba una mirada de ojos de borrego a medio morir. Aquella fue una noche digna de recordarse.

Masahiro tuvo suerte, pues casi todos los alumnos habían salido aquella noche, y solo encontró a Kyosuke, quien dormía en el sofá de la sala y a Miki, quien lo observaba mientras dormía.

– Masahiro, buenas noches –dijo Miki al ver que Masahiro entraba.

– Hola, Miki, ¿ya tiene mucho tiempo de haberse dormido? –preguntó Masahiro, viendo a Kyosuke.

– Estábamos viendo un partido de su hermano en Italia cuando se durmió. Yo ya estoy planeando irme –respondió ella.

– ¿Y los demás?

– Vi a Sakai que saldría con algunas chicas (para variar), Rodrigo iría a dar un paseo y todos los de tercer año fueron al parque de diversiones –aclaró ella.

– Bueno, ya me iré a dormir. Por Kyosuke no te preocupes, veré la manera de llevarlo a su habitación –dijo el muchacho.

– Muchas gracias, Masahiro .

Después ella se fue, y Masahiro debió encargarse del _Cabeza de Naranja_. Tomó sus pies y lo arrastró por las escaleras. Tuvo suerte de que Kyosuke tuviera sueño muy pesado, pues de lo contrario hubiera habido problemas. Lo dejó al pie de su cama y se retiró a su habitación. Cuando se acostó en su propia cama no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño, pues no dejaba de pensar en ella, en aquella linda muchacha a quien Masahiro le había entregado parte de su alma aquella noche. Tardó mucho en dormirse, y en sus sueños solo veía aquel bello rostro, que irradiaba felicidad y ternura a donde fuera.

Un tenue rayo de luz característico de aquellos meses de otoño tirándole al invierno despertó a cierto joven que estaba durmiendo muy a gusto en el pie de su cama. Cuando Kyosuke despertó, se extrañó de haber aparecido en su habitación.

– Qué demonios, lo último que recuerdo es estar con la entrometida viendo el partido de AC Milán… –dejó de hablar, pues recordar haber estado solo con Miki lo inquietó. Las pocas veces en las que tuvieron un rato de soledad no habían sido del todo "completas", ya que el _Cabeza de Naranja_ se mostraba un poco indiferente ante las buenas intenciones de la peliverde.

La puerta se abrió, al parecer por el viento, y dejó entrar una nota. Contenía un número telefónico, las iniciales G.K. y una hora, las 11:30 AM. El reloj de su habitación marcaba las 11 en ese momento.

– ¡¡Es tarde!! –exclamó Kyosuke, vistiéndose a toda prisa y saliendo de su habitación.

En la cocina estaban Murakami, leyendo el periódico, Masahiro, viendo la televisión (con aquella mirada de borrego a medio morir aún en su cara), Sakai, quien estaba bebiendo un jugo y Rodrigo, terminando su desayuno.

– ¡Buenos días, Kyosuke! ¡Ahí está tu desayuno, en la mesa! –dijo Fukuko, señalando su bandeja.

Kyosuke se sentó rápidamente y comenzó a devorar lo que estaba en su plato. Todos dejaron sus actividades (excepto Masahiro) y observaron con asombro al número 9, quien con la misma se levantó y salió disparado de ahí.

– ¿Tenía Kyosuke algo que hacer? –preguntó Murakami.

– Ayer dijo que iría a ver a una persona por la mañana de hoy –comentó Sakai.

– De seguro es eso –aseguró Rodrigo.

Lo que era seguro es que la persona a quien Kyosuke vería era alguien muy importante para él.

Kyosuke se estaba encaminando hacía la dirección que señalaba el papel que tenía en las manos. Cuando llegó, estaba en la zona de carga de un gran almacén.

– Parece que he llegado al lugar correcto. Qué extraño… el dijo que estaría aquí. Me pregunto si…

El muchacho calló al sentir un golpe en la cabeza, que lo hizo dar la vuelta rápidamente y frotarse la cabeza.

– Oye, eso es peligroso –exclamó Kyosuke, frotándose la cabeza.

– Si serás idota, eres tú quien está soñando despierto –dijo quien cargaba con dificultad la cajas con la que le había pegado al _Cabeza de Naranja_.

El antiguo sub-capitán de Akanegaoka, Gohzo Kamata llevaba con dificultad esas cajas, y una estaba por caérsele. Kyosuke se tiró al piso para recogerla cuando se cayó, y entonces reconoció al ex-número 5.

– ¡_Sargento Barbilla_! –se sorprendió el _Cabeza de Naranja_.

– Kyosuke.

– ¿Qué tal si me invitas de comer algo hoy? –dijo sonriendo Kyosuke.

– Llegas en mal momento, pues mi salario aún es bajo. Pronto comenzará mi descanso, así que ten un poco de paciencia. Iremos por algo a mi departamento pronto –dijo Kamata.

Minutos más tarde estaban en el departamento de Kamata. Aunque pequeña, era una habitación confortable, con una cocina decente y una cama, ideal para un joven con poco tiempo y mucho que hacer.

– ¿Siempre estás así de ocupado? Digo, el trabajo, las prácticas y todo eso –dijo Kyosuke antes de tomar otro sorbo de leche.

Sí, además tengo que dar el doble de esfuerzo, ya que soy el nuevo –dijo algo aburrido Kamata.

– ¡Pero lograste la titularidad en poco tiempo! Eso si es algo bueno –lo felicitó Kyosuke.

– Aún me falta mucho para la J-League, y aún no soy lo bastante bueno como para estar ahí. Pero… lo que he logrado me basta por ahora –comenzó a reír.

– Es genial. ¿Y ya se lo dijiste a tu padre? –preguntó Kyosuke, interesado.

– Sí, ¿y qué crees qué me dijo?

– De seguro estaba feliz por ti –aseguró Kyosuke.

– Para nada. Mi padre gritó "¡No nos llames para decirte que te volviste un jugador regular!" –suspiró – Es tan terco y obstinado que hasta yo mismo me sorprendo de eso.

Kyosuke comenzó a reír.

– Eso es exactamente lo que haría el padre del _Sargento Barbilla_. Pero él me cae muy bien.

– ¿Y tú padre? He oído que el era un jugador en la universidad y que es la máxima autoridad en el negocio de los tacos de fútbol. Leí todo eso en un artículo sobre tu hermano Seisuke –dijo Kamata.

– Podrá ser muy bueno es su negocio, pero realmente no es una muy buena persona –dijo Kyosuke seriamente –. No nos hemos hablado correctamente desde aquél día.

– Desde que te fuiste de casa…

– Pero aunque nos viéramos, no habría nada de que hablar. De verdad yo creo que me odia –Kyosuke suspiró y de nuevo tomó un sorbo de leche –. El siempre está fuera de casa, y nunca se preocupa por mi madre, por mi hermano y mucho menos por mí.

– Te entiendo, mi padre también es así. Pueden ocurrir cualquier clase de calamidades en casa, con mi madre y yo, pero para él siempre estará por delante la tienda de ramen. Y hasta que llegue a la J-League, no pisaré suelo en mi casa para pedir dinero –dijo Kamata, exaltándose.

– Ambos son igual de tercos y obstinados… De veras son padre e hijo –aseguró Kyosuke.

– ¿Y no pasa lo mismo contigo? –preguntó Kamata.

– En casa, aunque digas padre e hijo, nosotros dos no nos parecemos en nada. De hecho, dudo que sea mi verdadero padre –dijo Kyosuke a lo bajo.

El chico de cabello anaranjado recordó la vez en la que descubrió las actas de nacimiento de Seisuke y él, y cuando se dio cuenta de que ambos no eran verdaderos hermanos.

– Ah, tu descanso acabará pronto, ¿no es así? –dijo Kyosuke, viendo su reloj.

– Sí, será mejor que regrese al trabajo –dijo Kamata, levantándose de su silla.

– Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto, _Sargento Barbilla_ –dijo animado Kyosuke.

Kamata se detuvo ante la puerta.

– Kyosuke, me tomaré un día de descanso e iré a ver las semifinales del torneo –le dijo.

– ¿Eh? O.o

– Un buen amigo me ha dicho que debemos ir a verlo, así que lo acompañaré –dijo Kamata.

– ¡Bien! Todos estaremos esperando a que vayas –Kyosuke se animó bastante.

Kamata se retiró, y pronto hizo lo mismo Kyosuke. Comenzó a correr hacia la escuela, poniendo en orden sus pensamientos.

– Así que Sako y el _Sargento Barbilla_ van a ir al partido. ¡Si ellos nos van a apoyar, prometo llevarlos a todos a los nacionales! –exclamó Kyosuke.

En la residencia de los Kanou la señora estaba limpiando la casa en esos momentos, ya que su marido llegaría pronto, y quería tener impecable la casa. Cuando se acercó a la vitrina de la sala, vio una foto que le trajo recuerdos. Estaban ella y su marido, cuando eran jóvenes y él era jugador en el equipo de la universidad. Junto a ellos había otra pareja, igual de jóvenes. Eran muy buenos amigos en esa época. Y además, en la foto figuraba quien sería el futuro entrenador de su hijo, Murakami. Se veían todos muy felices.

– Ver esta foto me trae los recuerdos de aquellos días en los que Bunsaku y yo disfrutábamos de la juventud, junto a Keisuke y Mitsuko. Si tan solo… si tan solo ellos no se hubieran ido… –se reprimió una lágrima.

Esaka, Sasao e Ichikawa leían el periódico en la sala de los dormitorios de Akanegaoka, mientras comentaban la situación del equipo.

– Seisuke Kanou es increíble, está dándolo todo en el AC Milán –comentó Ichikawa mientras miraba la portada.

– Con el hermano menor está sucediendo lo mismo –dijo Esaka.

– Si sigue así, seguro podrá romper la marca del distrito –aseguró Sasao.

– Aquí dice que quien la estableció fue un tal Keisuke Narumi, y dice que se implantó hace más de veinte años –dijo Ichikawa.

El entrenador Murakami, que estaba cerca, se sobresaltó al oír el nombre.

– Ese Narumi debió ser muy bueno, pues su marca no ha sido tocada en mucho tiempo –se asombró Sasao.

– Entrenador, ¿usted conoció a este Narumi? –preguntó Ichikawa.

– Sí, era mi superior en la universidad y los dos estábamos luchando por llegar a la Copa del Mundo en la selección nacional –respondió Murakami –. En ese entonces él era el goleador estrella y yo no me podía comparar con él.

– Si es tan bueno, deberíamos haber sabido de él –dijo Esaka algo confundido.

– Desgraciadamente él y su esposa fueron asesinados junto con otra pareja poco antes del mundial, dejando un lugar vacío en la selección y a un bebé recién nacido sin nadie –dijo tristemente Murakami.

Los tres de tercer año se quedaron a discutir, mientras el entrenador se iba de la sala.

– El nombre de Narumi casi se ha ido del mundo del fútbol, y la verdad nunca me imaginé oírlo de nuevo. Pero seguramente será recordado gracias a Kyosuke, si es que logra romper esa marca –pensó Murakami.

Kyosuke seguía corriendo de regreso a los dormitorios, con muchas ganas de que fuese mañana para jugar la semifinal.

– Ya no seré una carga para mi hermano o para nadie. Me haré un propio nombre y no pienso teñirme de nuevo el cabello. ¡Claro qué no!

El sol brillaba con mucha intensidad, y brillaba de forma magistral en el cabello del muchacho. Ese era el día de proponerse algo nuevo, y el tenía todas las intenciones de ganar el campeonato. Lo iba a lograr, ¡desde luego que sí!


	10. Una oferta difícil de rechazar

Era domingo, y el partido de semifinal del distrito se estaba desarrollando. El equipo naranja estaba dándole una lección a Ryosei. Y como los de azul no tenían mucho que ofrecer al ataque, Masahiro y la defensa solo habían tenido que moverse una vez en los casi setenta minutos de juego.

– Aquí vemos al capitán Esaka pasándole el balón a Rodrigo, quien avanza por el medio campo –se oyó la voz del comentarista –. Se la pasa a Shinkawa, ahora un pase cruzado a Ichikawa, ¡centra para Kiba…! ¡No! ¡El defensa central de Ryosei se barre para evitar el gol del número 11!

– ¡Tómala! –exclamó Kiba.

Levantó el balón con el talón, sirviendo para Kyosuke.

– ¡Gracias, _Cabeza de nido_! –gritó el goleador mientras saltaba.

– ¡¡GOL!! ¡¡Minuto 71 y Kyosuke Kanou anota otro hat-trick para la colección!! ¡Akanegaoka 3, Ryosei 0!

Los aficionados estaban eufóricos de tanto gritar "¡Hurra, Hurra, Akanegaoka!" aquel día, y eso que apenas habían pasado 25 minutos de la segunda mitad. El equipo naranja estaba deleitando a los presentes en aquella semifinal con buen fútbol y grandes goles, y Ryosei no sabía ni cómo los habían golpeado hasta anotados los tres primeros tantos.

– Kyosuke es increíble, ¿verdad, hermano? –le dijo Rie a Furuki en las gradas.

– Sí, y a decir verdad no creo que nuestro equipo sea capaz de detenerlo ahora –respondió el ex Ryosei,

– Y aquí viene otra vez ese idiota de Kyosuke… –suspiró Kamata, quien se sentaba detrás de Furuki – vaya, ya son quince goles, más de los que anotó Kamiyama el año pasado. Y se ve que este chico aún quiere más.

– Sí, Kyosuke está anotando muchos goles. Y no es por ofender, pero… –Saki viró a Furuki – parece que tu antigua escuela tiene varios problemas, ¿no crees, Furuki?

– Tienes razón, Sako, nunca creí que a estas alturas del torneo no le estén dando pelea a un equipo que ha perdido a muchos buenos elementos –dijo Furuki acomodándose los lentes.

– Si te refieres a nosotros estás equivocado. Los chicos que están ahora en la cancha son por mucho mejores que los que los que fuimos al Torneo Nacional el año pasado –aseguró Kamata.

– Es verdad, tienen muchas opciones de ataque que favorecen la anotación de goles.

– Todo el poder de Akanegaoka está en su ofensiva. Si bien el lateral izquierdo, Ichikawa, y el centro, Rodrigo, ya eran fuertes el año pasado, ahora se ven más poderosos gracias al lateral derecho y al otro delantero que juega con Kyosuke. Y además… ese número siete que juega como líbero le da una creatividad grande al equipo –analizó Furuki.

Mientras esos tres hablaban en las gradas, el partido estaba llegando a sus últimos minutos.

– Miyamoto pasa para Esaka, éste se la entrega a Rodrigo, quien se encuentra atrapado entre un muro de tres jugadores de Ryosei.

– ¡Ichikawa, tuya! –gritó Rodrigo advirtiendo el movimiento de Esaka.

– ¡Gran jugada! ¡Ichikawa pierde la marca ya que el capitán Esaka se movió hacia el lado contrario, llevándose a los jugadores que le bloquean el paso a Rodrigo!

Sako veía el juego con orgullo.

Muy bien, Esaka, estás haciendo un gran trabajo como capitán.

– Ahora Ichikawa se lleva a su marcador hasta el rincón del campo. Cruza el balón para Shinkawa, quien viene detrás de él. El seis levanta para otro centro, ¡la toma Kiba…!

– Pero Kiba está marcado por dos elementos, y no tiene opción de disparar. En cambio dejará el balón en manos de Rodrigo.

– ¡¡Toma esto!! –Rodrigo disparó tras recibir el pase de Kiba.

– ¡Disparo de Rodrigo que va hacia el arco! ¡Va a entrar… el portero la salva! El balón se le va de las manos y Kyosuke se lanza por él. ¡Se lanza al rebote…!

– ¡¡Es mía!! –Kyosuke estaba a nada de golpear el balón.

– ¡¡GOLAZO!! ¡Minuto 90 y Kanou lo ha hecho de nuevo! ¡Akanegaoka 4, Ryosei 0!

Mientras los jugadores de Akanegaoka festejaban el gol, Furuki divisó a dos hombres de las gradas.

– Miren eso –señaló a las butacas inferiores a ellos.

– Cazatalentos de la J-League… –murmuró Kamata.

– También vinieron a la universidad. ¿Será que quieran reclutar a Kyosuke? –preguntó Sako.

– De seguro están aquí por él –aseguró Kamata.

Su otro compañero se quedó un momento pensativo, analizando lo que Sako y Kamata estaban discutiendo. Podría ser que…

– ¿Qué ocurre, Furuki? –se extrañó Sako.

– Bien, Kyosuke es bueno pero… se me ocurre que quizá pueda ser Rodrigo –dijo Furuki.

– Furuki, tú también eres centro como Rodrigo. De seguro quieres una oportunidad de jugar con él, ¿no es así? –preguntó Kamata.

– Quizá…

– Piénsenlo bien. De no ser por Rodrigo, el equipo no podría pasar el balón con tanta fluidez y todo serían centros desde las bandas. Sería una lástima que Rodrigo se fuera antes de que Jyoyo vaya de nuevo a los nacionales –dijo Sako algo serio.

– Tienes razón.

Desde la banca también festejaban.

Es increíble. Ahora Kyosuke suma un total de dieciséis goles en cuatro partidos –comentó Mori.

– Que bien, me alegra que Kyosuke esté dando lo mejor de sí para estos juegos –dijo Karin, sonriendo.

– Parece que la marca de goles de mi Sempai, Narumi, está por caer pronto –pensó Murakami, viendo a su goleador quien se abrazaba con Miki en ese momento.

Todo Akanegaoka salió a vitorear en el campo al equipo. Levantaron a Kyosuke y a Rodrigo en hombros y comenzaron a festejar que estaban en la final. Y sin embargo, aquellos cazatalentos no se habían movido de su lugar, pues seguían evaluando sus decisiones. Era inminente que algo pasaría pronto.

El clima frío del mes de noviembre no parecía estar afectando el desempeño de los jugadores de Akanegaoka. Mientras empezaban a calentar, el equipo femenino de la escuela estaba corriendo cerca del estadio, gritando su típica frase de combate:"¡¡Luchemos, luchemos, Jyoyo luchemos!!". Los muchachos estaban ahora más emocionados por que se acercara el fin de semana, ya que si ganaban la final, tendrían un boleto directo al Torneo Nacional.

– Solo falta un partido y si ganamos… –Shinkawa hizo una pausa a su estiramiento.

– ¿Los nacionales? –Muroi se veía emocionado.

– Mis maravillosas jugadas atraerán la atención de todas las chicas lindas en los nacionales –aseguró Kiba con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿No serán tus asistencias, _Cabeza de nido_? –lo cortó Kyosuke.

Kiba saltó del piso enfurecido y se iba a abalanzar como una furia sobre Kyosuke hasta que Masahiro lo jaló de la camiseta.

– ¡¡Ya verás, _Cabeza de naranja_!! –forcejeaba con fuerza – ¡Suéltame, Masahiro!

– Kiba, las asistencias son una parte importante de ser un delantero –dijo Esaka.

– Es cierto. Si no fuera por ti Kyosuke no lo haría tan bien anotando goles –comentó Ichikawa.

– Pero… –Kiba se detuvo.

Masahiro lo soltó.

– Piensa un poco, Kiba. ¿Crees tú que si uno o ambos delanteros nos faltaran, podríamos jugar como ahora? –lo cuestionó el #7.

– Sí, creo que tienen razón.

Shinkawa y Muroi, quienes se habían quedado atrás observando la escena tensionados, suspiraron aliviados.

Tras este "casi" incidente, la práctica continuó. Ya habían terminado de correr alrededor de la cancha y estaban por empezar a practicar con los conos cuando los altavoces de la cancha de Jyoyo comenzaron a sonar.

– Rodrigo Soâres, de la clase 2C, presentarse a la oficina del director Moritaka. Repito, Rodrigo Soâres, clase 2C, presentarse a la oficina del director Ichino Moritaka.

El entrenamiento se detuvo y Mori y Karin se acercaron a donde Rodrigo, Kyosuke y Masahiro estaban acomodando los conos. Incluso Sakai se acercó a ellos para ver que sucedía.

– ¿Y bien Rodrigo? ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? –dijo Kyosuke en tono burlón, dándole leves codazos a Rodrigo.

– Yo no he hecho nada malo –aseguró Rodrigo, algo asustado.

– Sí, eso dicen todos los delincuentes…

– ¿No fue así cuando te llamaron a la oficina del director por haber roto la ventana del dormitorio, Kyosuke? –preguntó pícaramente Masahiro.

– Cállate, Masahiro ¬¬'

– Rodrigo, ¿quieres que vaya contigo? –preguntó Mori, algo preocupado.

– No, está bien, iré solo –dijo Rodrigo.

Tras esto, Rodrigo dejó los conos que tenía en la mano, se quitó su casaca amarilla y abandonó el campo. Todos estaban un poco confusos de que hubieran llamado al número 10 con el director. ¿Qué estaría ocurriendo?

Rodrigo salió corriendo del estadio con dirección a la oficina del director Moritaka. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, se detuvo y reflexionó un momento.

– Es el director que nunca recuerda mi nombre… me pregunto que querrá de mí. –llamó a la puerta tres veces – ¡Es Rodrigo Soâres, de 2C!

Rápidamente se abrió la puerta. Un hombre gordo, con lentes, calvo casi en su totalidad y con cara de felicidad lo recibió. Era el director Ichino Moritaka, el mismo que había recibido a Masahiro casi siete meses atrás.

– ¡Rodorugo! ¡Te estábamos esperando, muchacho! –dijo alegremente el anciano.

– Director, mi nombre es Rodrigo –dijo Rodrigo con poca paciencia.

El director no le hizo caso al chico y lo dejó entrar. Dentro ya se encontraba el entrenador Murakami, quien estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, y también dos individuos, a quien Rodrigo reconoció como los cazatalentos que habían asistido al partido de semifinal el día anterior. Al notar que había entrado, Murakami alzó las cejas sin abrir los ojos, mientras los cazatalentos hacían espacio y sonreían, dejando a Rodrigo sentarse en el sofá.

– ¿Entrenador…?

– Estos caballeros son cazatalentos de la J-League, y están hoy aquí por ti –lo cortó el director.

– Así es. Un placer Rodrigo –uno de los hombres le tendió la mano al brasilero –. Yo soy Kawahara y mi compañero es Kawasaki.

– Mucho gusto, Rodrigo. –Kawasaki también lo saludo.

El director se veía radiante de gozo.

– ¡¡Excelente!! ¡Hay que hacer una conferencia de prensa anunciando este gran acontecimiento! Hay que avisar a los medios lo antes posible… ¡Ésta es la oportunidad para que Akanegaoka sea una escuela de renombre en todo el país!

– Director, cálmese un poco –dijo fríamente Murakami –. Primero veamos lo que Rodrigo quiere hacer.

– Sí… de acuerdo, está bien –y el director colgó el teléfono que tenía en la mano.

– Se qué es repentino, pero… –Kawahara le dio un montón de papeles a Rodrigo.

Rodrigo estaba asombrado.

– En pocas palabras, esto significa que…

– Queremos que te unas al equipo de inmediato, eso es –confirmó Kawahara.

El muchacho no contestó nada, solo calló y se incorporó en el sillón. No podía ser… ¿cómo le podía llegar esta oportunidad en ese momento?

– Nuestro equipo juvenil se prepara para ganar el campeonato juvenil el próximo año. Un equipo como el nuestro necesita sabiduría y potencia propias de un genio, y es por eso que queremos que te unas a nosotros –dijo solemnemente Kawasaki.

– Sabiduría y potencia… –Rodrigo reflexionó: "Eso es lo que me falta para tomar una decisión ahora…".

– Con tu habilidad, ser regular en el equipo no te llevará mucho –le dijo Murakami sin voltear a verlo.

El muchacho volteó a ver a su entrenador, desconcertado. ¿Incluso Murakami quería que Rodrigo abandonara a Akanegaoka?

– ¡Y pensar que uno de nuestros estudiantes lo estén llamando para la J-League! ¡¿Pero qué estás esperando, firma ya?! –lo presionó el director.

– El problema es que sea de inmediato –dijo Murakami.

– ¿Qué está diciendo? –preguntó el director, desconcertado.

– Rodrigo y los otros muchachos están registrados como jugadores de secundaria –comentó Murakami.

– Eso es cierto… después de todo, es un equipo escolar –reconoció el director.

– En ese caso, si está escrito como alumno, no puede estar al mismo tiempo en un equipo de la J-League. Si Rodrigo acepta esta oferta de los cazatalentos tendría que renunciar al equipo de Akanegaoka –dijo tajantemente Murakami.

El anciano se veía preocupado.

– Murakami, si ese fuera el caso… ¿tendríamos posibilidades de llegar a los nacionales?

– Sería muy difícil.

– ¡Eso no es bueno! –el director estaba al borde de la histeria – Las competencias nacionales se televisan en todo el país. Hay muchas escuelas de renombre en ese torneo, como Asahigaoka, así que esta es la oportunidad de mostrarles a todo Japón quien es Akanegaoka.

– Director, ese no será un gran problema –dijo Kawahara.

– ¿Huh?

– Todos los partidos de nuestro equipo son televisados nacionalmente –comentó Kawasaki –. Si Rodrigo firma, mencionaremos a Akanegaoka como su escuela proveniente. Si lo que busca es publicidad, esto es mejor que cualquier otro torneo estudiantil.

– ¡Es cierto! –el director suspiró aliviado.

– Y bien, ¿qué dices, Rodrigo? –preguntó Kawahara.

El muchacho no dijo nada. Se quedó con la mirada fija en el contrato. Este era su sueño, jugar profesionalmente para ayudar a su familia. Tenía la opción fácil de firmar de una buena vez, pero sabía que sus compañeros no lo aceptarían. Y además, ni el propio Rodrigo se sentía a gusto con esa idea.

Kawahara de pronto se levantó del sofá.

– Rodrigo, ¿tu hermano menor también juega fútbol en Brasil, no es cierto? –preguntó.

– Sí, así es –respondió Rodrigo.

– Muchacho… si firmas ahora el contrato, nos haremos cargo de todos tus hermanos.

Rodrigo brincó de su asiento, estupefacto.

– ¿Está hablando en serio? –exclamó el brasilero.

– Todos tus hermanos firmarían con nuestros equipos juveniles. Por supuesto que todos los gastos de educación y vivienda correrían por nuestra cuenta. Pensamos que es un trato justo para ti y tus hermanos –reconoció Kawasaki.

Ahora sí que no lo podía creer. Su familia, toda su familia, ¿en Japón, con él?

– ¿Podrían darme un poco más de tiempo? –pidió Rodrigo.

– Por supuesto, podemos esperar unos dos o tres días más –dijo Kawahara.

Esta podría ser la decisión de su vida, así que debía tomarla con calma…

Se abrió una puerta. El apuesto guardameta del equipo entró como cada tarde a la habitación que compartía con Kyosuke y Rodrigo para revisar su correspondencia en línea. Al ver que la pantalla le anunciaba tener nuevo correo, pensó que se trataba de más cartas de admiradoras diciéndole lo mucho que lo deseaban. Pero no, el mensaje de aquella tarde era diferente,

– Es de papá. Me pregunto que...

Sus ojos no daban crédito a las letras que se dibujaban en la pantalla. Su padre estaba regresando a Inglaterra, cosa que el muchacho esperaba que ocurriera pronto. Pero el señor Sakai quería llevarse a su hijo consigo a Londres.

– No puede ser… no puede ser…

En el comedor, Fukuko estaba cocinando tranquilamente un rico estofado, pues ya casi era hora de la cena. Al parecer estaba preocupada por el silencio extraño que reinaba en los dormitorios aquella tarde. No era por menos. Todos (bueno, casi todos) estaban callados viendo las noticias deportivas por la T.V., y parece que estaban dando un dato exclusivo que nadie quería perderse. Pero, según Fukuko, ni la televisión puede callar a chicos tan escandalosos como los de Akanegaoka, entonces algo malo o extraño debía estar pasando.

–Al parecer, la razón por la cual llamaron a Rodrigo a la oficina del Director fue porque unos cazatalentos de la J-League estaban aquí –le dijo Shinkawa a Muroi y Kiba.

– ¿Qué? –Kiba se sorprendió.

–: Quizá por eso todos están tan apagados –comentó Muroi.

Kyosuke soltó una risa pequeña, mientras que Masahiro, quien estaba sentado junto a él, dormitaba tranquilamente en su silla.

– Por favor, ¿quién estaría así solo por eso? –dijo Kyosuke, despreocupado.

– ¿Qué acaso no te gustaría ser profesional _Cabeza de naranja_?

– No, no me refería a eso. Yo quiero jugar en Europa, como mi hermano –admitió Kyosuke.

– ¿Te sientes bien _Cabeza de naranja_? –preguntó Kiba, haciendo como que le tomaba la temperatura.

– ¡¡Cállate!!

– Ah, que bueno sería poder jugar en la J-League –Kiba sonrió –. Pues bien, ¡anotaré un gol y me haré un jugador de esa liga!

– Di lo que quieras, pero no es tan fácil –dijo Esaka, regresándolo a la realidad.

– ¿Ah, por qué dices eso, Osaka? –preguntó Kyosuke al mismo tiempo que salía de su asiento y despertaba a Masahiro.

– Si estás jugando como alumno de secundaria, no puedes estar en un equipo de la J-League al mismo tiempo –dijo Mori.

– ¡Miren eso! –exclamó Karin, apuntando a la T.V.

Todos voltearon hacia el televisor. En el noticiero deportivo estaban dando la noticia de que Yuki Kagami, capitán de Tenryu había sido aceptado como jugador de la J-League como excepción especial, y que había ya contribuido a un triunfo del equipo.

– ¿Y cómo explicas eso de Kagami? –preguntó Kyosuke mientras Masahiro apagaba el televisor.

– Kyosuke, déjame te explico…

Mori se sacó los lentes del bolsillo y se los puso. Acercó la pizarra móvil de la sala al comedor (con ayuda de Masahiro y Karin), tomó un plumón y dibujó una pirámide en ella.

– En la cima está la J-League, luego está el equipo satélite, los juveniles e infantiles. Como nosotros estamos en un equipo escolar (o satélite), no podemos jugar en ambas categorías –explicó.

– ¿Y Kagami? –replicó Kyosuke.

– Buena pregunta, Kyosuke. Ahí entran las excepciones de la JFA. Si eres un jugador sobresaliente, ellos te otorgan un permiso especial para estar en ambas categorías –dijo Mori.

Todos con excepción de Sakai exclamaron asombrados.

– Por fin entiendo todo –dijo Kyosuke, sonriendo.

– Así que todo lo que tienes que hacer es ser un jugador sobresaliente –se asombró Kiba.

– ¡Entonces ese es el caso de Rodrigo! –dijo Shinkawa, ilusionado.

– No… –se quitó los lentes, como decepcionado.

– Eso significa que…

– Al no ser Rodrigo un jugador extraordinario, si acepta esta oferta… –todos temían lo peor – Tendría que renunciar al equipo de Akanegaoka.

Incluso ahora Masahiro levantó la cabeza, contrariado. ¿Rodrigo tendría que abandonar el equipo? Y sin él, ¿qué sería de ellos para los nacionales?

– ¡¿Qué demonios significa eso?! –gritó Kyosuke, furioso.

Y en un ataque de ira, se levantó de su silla y agarró a Mori por el cuello, dispuesto a arrojarlo al suelo. Karin, Masahiro, Esaka e Ichikawa trataron de calmar a Kyosuke.

– ¡¡Kyosuke, no te desquites conmigo!! –gritó Mori, forcejeando.

– ¡Detente, Kyosuke! –pidió Karin, desesperada.

– ¡¡Para ya, Kyosuke!! –gritaron Esaka y Masahiro.

Todos cayeron al suelo, y Mori por fin pudo respirar.

– Parece que Rodrigo aún no ha regresado… –dijo Karin.

– Aún tenemos esperanzas… quizá Rodrigo aún no haya firmado con ellos –comentó Masahiro.

– ¿Qué planeas hacer cuando Rodrigo regrese, Kyosuke? –preguntó Ichikawa, quien estaba tras Kyosuke.

– Por supuesto que iré a detenerlo… –dijo Kyosuke con rabia.

Ichikawa se alejó de él y se quedó viendo por la ventana, como si contemplara la luna.

– Quizá tengas razón, estaremos en un grave aprieto si el se va, pero… ¿tenemos derecho de detenerlo si ese es su sueño? –admitió Ichikawa.

Todos lo miraron fijamente.

– Yo tampoco quiero que Rodrigo se vaya –Ichikawa suspiró –, pero si ves la situación de Kamata, verás que es muy difícil volverse profesional. Para él, ¿qué será lo mejor, irse a cumplir su sueño con los profesionales o quedarse aquí con nosotros?

Kyosuke se quedó callado. Era verdad, venir a Japón a hacerse profesional y ayudar a sus hermanos eran sus razones por las cual vino.

– Pero si se va, la final del distrito, los nacionales… –Mori se notaba preocupado.

De repente, Sakai se levantó de su silla y habló por primera vez.

– Si lo que busca es volverse un profesional, lo logrará más rápidamente en un club real que en una secundaria –Sakai se fue alejando de ellos.

– Sakai, tú… –Kyosuke detuvo a Sakai.

– Respóndeme, Kyosuke, ¿y si los cazatalentos te hubieran llamado a ti? –preguntó hipotéticamente Sakai.

Kyosuke se quedó callado.

– ¿No puedes contestar, verdad? ¿Qué harías si fueras tú quien pasara por la situación de Rodrigo? –volvió a preguntar Sakai.

– Chicos, continuemos como siempre lo hemos hecho con Rodrigo –Esaka trató de calmarlos –. Él aún no firma, por lo que hay que estar tranquilos. Dejemos que el responda. Aunque claro, sería mejor que los rechazara.

Uno a uno, todos se retiraron. Era mejor separarse por un rato, mientras esperaban que los problemas se resolvían.

– Demonios… ésta está muy pesada…

Kiba intentaba levantar unas pesas en el gimnasio, mientras Shinkawa y Muroi hacían ejercicio en las caminadoras.

– ¿No puedes con esa, _Cabeza de nido_? –preguntó Kyosuke, quien también levantaba pesas en el artefacto de al lado.

– No puede ser, el _Cabeza de naranja_ está levantando el doble de peso que yo… ¿qué le ocurre?

– Kiba, no te esfuerces tanto –dijo Mori al pasar cerca de ellos, mientras llevaba unas toallas.

– ¡¡Cállate!! –volvió a levantar con dificultar las pesas – Anotar un gol… ganar su corazón…

– Como sea –pasó cerca de las caminadoras –. Muroi, Shinkawa, les dejo a Kiba. Parece que no está dispuesto a escucharme.

– Bueno, el tampoco nos escucha a nosotros –admitió Shinkawa.

– Es cierto –asintió Muroi.

En ese justo momento, Sakai también entró. No le dirigió la palabra a nadie, sino que solo se fue directo a la bicicleta. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza y quería relajarse un poco con el ejercicio, pero no pudo. Había algo que lo inquietaba…

– Y creer que Rodrigo y yo acabaríamos en la misma situación… –levantó la cabeza – Y díganme, ¿dónde está Rodrigo?

Ese comentario les cayó a todos como un balde de agua fría. Mori dejó de caminar, Muroi y Shinkawa se detuvieron, Ichikawa y Esaka dejaron las máquinas de pesas, Masahiro paró sus abdominales y tanto Kiba como Kyosuke dejaron las pesas en paz, aunque el _Cabeza de naranja_ aún no la bajaba. Mori se acercó a Sakai con desconfianza.

– Bueno, creo que apenas volvió se fue a su habitación –comentó Mori.

Esas palabras encendieron nuevamente la fiera en Kyosuke. Con un estrepitoso ruido metálico, el muchacho dejó caer las pesas y salió corriendo.

– ¡¡Bien, aún puedo!! –exclamó Kyosuke, apartando a Masahiro, quien trataba de detenerlo.

– ¡Kyosuke! ¡Si vas a hablar con Rodrigo, mejor sería que no lo hicieras! –le advirtió Esaka, cortándole el paso.

– ¿Por qué? –Kyosuke se detuvo.

– Él ya sabe lo que vas a decirle –dijo Esaka.

– Piénsalo bien Kyosuke, puede ser su única oportunidad de sobresalir –comentó Masahiro, tomando el hombro a Kyosuke.

Kyosuke se encogió de hombros, quitó la mano de Masahiro y clavó su mirada en el suelo. Su capitán prosiguió.

– Dejemos a Rodrigo pensar solo –dijo Esaka, suspirando.

– ¡¡Demonios!! –gritó Kyosuke, y se echó a correr.

– ¡Detente, muchacho! –replicó Esaka.

Pero el _Cabeza de naranja_ no se detuvo. Como un energúmeno salió disparado por la escalera y de tan rápido que cruzó la puerta no divisó a Miki, a quien tiró al suelo al chocarla. Ella se levantó indignada y lo tomó el brazo para detenerlo.

– ¡Oye! ¿Qué acaso no piensas pedirme disculpas, Kyosuke? –exigió ella, indignada.

– Por qué habría de pedirte disculpas si fuiste tú quien se puso en mi camino –le espetó él, tratando de soltarse.

– Al menos dime a donde vas –dijo ella, exaltada.

– No es de tu incumbencia, Tsujiwaki –dijo fríamente él, mirando hacia el infinito.

Ella quiso seguir la discusión, pero no pudo articular palabra. Kyosuke gemía lentamente, cabizbajo, como aguantándose el llanto. Miki le puso la mano del hombro, pero este la apartó con un fuerte movimiento del brazo. Ella insistió e hizo que le diera la cara.

De sus tristes ojos oscuros brotaba un mar de lágrimas que caían como cascadas por sus mejillas. Tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza, como queriendo aguantarse aún más, pero le era inútil, pues la rabia y la desesperación no daban tregua.

– ¿Estás así por lo de Rodrigo, verdad?

– Te dije que no era de tu incumbencia, niña entrometida –exclamó amargamente.

– Anda, Kyosuke, así no vas a solucionar nada –dijo ella, acercándose lo suficiente como para abrazarlo.

Pero el muchacho no devolvió el gesto. Con furia tomó a Miki de las muñecas y la estampó fuertemente contra la pared. Quedaron cara a cara. La muchacha estaba asustada, jamás había visto a Kyosuke actuar como un salvaje (al menos no contra ella). Quería zafarse, pero era inútil: la tenía bien agarrada. Ella temblaba, pues no sabía de lo que Kyosuke era capaz.

– Anda, Kyosuke, suéltame –imploró ella.

– No, de aquí no te vas –y lentamente acercó su cabeza hacia el cuerpo de Miki.

Al salir del comedor Masahiro no fue directo a su habitación, sino que fue hacia las escaleras. Parecía que alguien estaba caminando en el piso inferior. Por un momento creyó que era Rodrigo, pero no. Había sido solo un producto de su imaginación, así que no le dio mayor importancia y siguió caminando.

– Esto de Rodrigo nos trae a todos algo alterados, eso es todo –se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero luego escuchó a alguien gritar desde la entrada de los dormitorios. No le importó al principio, ya que pensó que su mente le jugaba un truco de nuevo, pero se comenzó a cuestionar al notar que los gritos eran constantes. Ya todos estaban en sus cuartos, así que no era nadie que viviera ahí. Además, el grito sonaba que había salido de la garganta de una mujer. ¡¿Mujer?!

– ¡Miki!

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y rápidamente se encontró en el vestíbulo. No dio crédito a lo que veía. Miki estaba tendida en el suelo, quien sabe si inconciente. No había nadie más ahí. Masahiro se acercó y se hincó junto a ella. Le dio unas palmaditas para saber si aún estaba conciente, y así era. Solamente que ella no paraba de temblar.

– ¿Miki, qué fue lo que te ocurrió? –preguntó Masahiro, ayudándola a incorporarse.

– Nunca lo creí de él… realmente está muy mal… –murmuró ella, entrecortada.

– ¿De quién hablas? ¿Qué te pasó? –Masahiro no entendía nada.

– Kyosuke…

Masahiro se puso furioso. El _Cabeza de naranja_ había hecho algo a la persona a quien más quería. Era imperdonable.

– Pero dime, ¿estás bien?

– Sí, no estoy golpeada ni nada por el estilo –aseguró Miki –. Pero estoy asustada. Iba hecho una fiera, quien sabe de que sea capaz de hacerle a Rodrigo.

– Kyosuke… –bajó la voz – se que esto es duro, pero no hay que darse por vencido…

– ¿Decías algo, Masahiro? –preguntó Miki.

– No, nada –regresó en sí –. Anda, vamos a buscar a la Srta. Kaori para que te examine.

Masahiro acompañó hasta el despacho de Kaori, quien por suerte aún no se había ido a casa. La dejó encargada con ella y salió corriendo en busca de Kyosuke, esperando no encontrarlo porque quizá y esto acabaría a golpes.

Las luces en el campo de fútbol de Akanegaoka estaban encendidas, puesto que hacía rato que había oscurecido. No había un alma en muchos metros a la redonda, hasta que una sombra apareció de la oscuridad. Era el brasilero, quien estaba enfrascado en una lucha entre sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos.

– Renunciar a Akanegaoka… ¿por qué no acepté de inmediato? ¿Qué acaso no viene a Japón por dinero? –pensaba dudoso.

La imagen de su familia se le apareció en la mente. Sus hermanos, sus padres… ellos tenían su esperanza puesta en él, y el muchacho no había podido decidirse. Quizá estaba siendo muy egoísta, pero estaba Akanegaoka, donde había aprendido tanto y había hecho tantos amigos, le estaba pidiendo no abandonarla.

– Si firmo el contrato –miró el sobre que tenía en la mano –, mis hermanos podrían venir a Japón. Con todos estos beneficios, ¿por qué no he aceptado? Debo firmarlo, firmar esto y dárselo a los cazatalentos. Entonces… –fijó su vista en la cancha – Entonces no volveré a ver este campo nunca más.

Recordó lo que le había dicho mucha gente, desde el entrenador hasta sus compañeros: nunca subestimar al fútbol. En este deporte no debe haber diferencias por naciones, razas o religiones. En la cancha, un equipo es un equipo. Y así debe ser hasta el final.

– ¡Kyosuke! –exclamó Rodrigo, estupefacto.

El _Cabeza de naranja_ estaba en el campo, con la colección entera de balones marca PUMA en el carrito. Se dirigió hacia la portería y, con mucha furia, tiró los balones al suelo y los comenzó a patear con toda la fuerza que se encontraba en su espíritu.

– ¡¡DEMONIOS!!

Disparó todos los balones, uno a uno, contra la portería. Rodrigo no creía lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Kyosuke… Rodrigo se sentía mal por él, porque sabía que esa rabia era gracias a que él se iba a ir de Akanegaoka.

– ¡¡BASTARDO!!

Rodrigo aún observaba a Kyosuke, quien golpeaba el suelo con el puño.

– Éste sujeto…

La luna se imponía majestuosa sobre la tierra, mientras que sus plateados rayos iluminaban toda Akanegaoka. La noche, con sus seductores encantos, había dejado aún más confundidos a los Rodrigo y Sakai, quienes al parecer, no durmieron esa noche.

Los rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas del pasillo en la escuela, y se reflejaban en su cabello plateado. Sakai venía caminando, un tanto preocupado y otro tanto pensativo. Sabía bien lo que tenía que explicarle a su entrenador, pero, ¿cómo lo haría?

– Tengo que ser firme… ésta podría ser…

Pero no alcanzó a decir más. Precisamente frente a la oficina de Murakami, otro muchacho ya estaba tocando a la puerta.

– Sakai… –se dio la vuelta.

– Rodrigo… –Sakai se detuvo.

No era una buena escena. Sakai ya sabía que ambos pasaban por lo mismo, pero Rodrigo apenas lo notaba. ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Qué sería de Akanegaoka?


	11. Unidos hasta el fin

– ¡Entrenador! ¿No hay forma de darle a Rodrigo un permiso especial para que este en la J-League y en Akanegaoka al mismo tiempo? –exclamó Kyosuke.

– Me temo que es imposible –le respondió Murakami.

– ¡¿Y por qué no?!

El entrenador cruzó los brazos.

– Aún en un buen año solo un promedio de diez jugadores reciben ese permiso. Así que prácticamente solo los integrantes de las selecciones Sub-17 o Sub-20 pueden gozar de ese privilegio. Además, recuerda que Rodrigo solo posee nacionalidad brasileña, por lo que resulta mucho más difícil.

Kyosuke guardó silencio, aunque por dentro quería seguir alegando o buscando alguna solución. No podría permitir que su amigo se fuera del equipo. ¿Qué sería de sus sueños de venganza contra Tenryu sin Rodrigo?

Mientras tanto el sueco y el brasilero se miraban fijamente, pero sin hablarse. Sakai nunca se imaginó encontrarse a su compañero brasilero en el mismo lugar al que él se dirigía. Tanto él como Rodrigo se quedaron viendo por unos instantes, como esperando a que uno de los comenzara el diálogo. Pero el silencio prevaleció por unos momentos.

– Sakai –el brasilero tenía la mano en la manija.

– Rodrigo.

– Así que tú también viniste a ver al entrenador.

– Sí, así es.

Rodrigo abrió un poco la puerta mientras Sakai se acercaba para entrar. Apenas pusieron el ojo dentro se estremecieron. El entrenador Murakami y la Srta. Kaori estaban sentados detrás de una mesa, teniendo lo que parecía ser una discusión con Kyosuke, quién frente a ellos golpeaba la mesa y gritaba de rabia.

– Adelante –les indicó Murakami a los recién llegados

Nuevamente reinó el silencio en aquella sala. Los tres jugadores tenían semblantes serios, sin embargo cada uno pensaba cosas diferentes en aquella ocasión. La mirada de Rodrigo reflejaba profunda tristeza; en el rostro de Sakai prevalecía la confusión. Y Kyosuke… era difícil describirlo. Parecía que irradiaba rabia por los ojos y tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza. Cada uno estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

– _Debo decirle… ¿pero que pensarán Sakai y Kyosuke?_ –se cuestionaba Rodrigo.

– _No es bueno que tanto Rodrigo como Kyosuke estén aquí. ¿Así cómo podré hablar con Murakami? _–pensaba Sakai.

– _¿Qué pasa Sakai? ¿Qué acaso no viniste a detener a Rodrigo?_ –Kyosuke.

De pronto Murakami se incorporó en su asiento, abrió los ojos y viró la mirada hacia los tres muchachos. Suspiró un momento y luego rompió el silencio.

– Rodrigo, como entrenador de Akanegaoka, me gustaría pedirte que no te fueras –dijo suavemente Murakami.

Kyosuke pareció animarse un poco, pues su rostro se iluminó después de que Murakami habló. Pero no le duraría mucho el gusto.

– Sin embargo, pienso que para ti sería lo mejor si aceptaras esa oferta –opinó el entrenador.

– ¿Qué ha dicho? –preguntó Kyosuke, incrédulo.

– Siendo aquél un equipo profesional, recibirás mucha experiencia, muchos más conocimientos en fútbol que no verías nunca en el deporte estudiantil. Si te les unes jugarás siempre al fútbol, serás entrenado y ganarás un buen sueldo. Para un jugador de tu nivel, esto suena muy bien –hizo una pausa –. Respeto tu decisión si te vas, pero, ¿no crees que aún queden cosas que debes hacer aquí, en la secundaria?

– No comprendo a que se refiere, entrenador –dijo Sakai.

– En un equipo estudiantil, todos deben jugar al máximo y dar lo mejor de si mismos. No es lo mismo que en la vida profesional. Aquí todos tienen su labor. Además, juegas con personas de tu misma edad, por lo que creas lazos muy cercanos –Murakami volteó a ver a los tres muchachos –. Las personas de muchos niveles humanos y futbolísticos conviven para compartir sus experiencias y hacer amistades. Y aún en la adversidad, muchos lazos de amigos permanecen para toda la vida. Esa es la verdadera esencia del fútbol escolar. En realidad, este fútbol se trata de lo que aprendes cuando no pateas un balón. Por ahora, piensen en esto y den todo en el equipo.

La campana sonó. Murakami se levantó de su asiento.

– Bien, sus clases de la tarde ya van a comenzar. ¡Dense prisa!

El día fue bastante largo para los tres. Ninguno de ellos se pudo concentrar en sus clases, pues pensaban que de debían hacer. Mañana era la final del distrito y podría ser que dos de ellos no estén presentes…

– ¡¡Muy bien, hemos terminado!! –gritó Mori.

Sonó el silbato justamente cuando el sol se ponía en las laderas. Los jugadores se acercaron a la banca por algo de agua y para oír lo que su entrenador iba a decirles.

– Bueno, creo que es todo por hoy. Hoy es el día antes de su último partido, así que descansen lo suficiente.

Se retiró del campo.

El último en llegar a la banca para refrescarse fue Masahiro, pues estaba recolectando todos los conos y balones del campo. Notó que el ambiente no era alegre en absoluto, sino que reinaba un silencio muy incómodo. En vez de las habituales bromas de Esaka hacia los menores o las risas continuas de Kyosuke y él mismo sólo había miradas de cansancio y aburrimiento. Notó también que Sakai y Rodrigo se veían más tristes y opacados que nunca, además de que Kyosuke los veía a ambos con una mezcla de odio y amargura.

– ¿Qué les estará sucediendo a los tres? –pensó Masahiro mientras abandonaba el terreno de juego.

Ni Sakai ni Rodrigo podían conciliar el sueño aquella noche. El chico sueco se quedó observando las estrellas desde el balcón de la habitación, reflexionando sobre su situación. Realmente esta era su oportunidad de que se fijaran en él. Londres… habían tantos clubes importantes que se podían fijar en él. Estaban el Chelsea, el Tottenham e inclusive el Arsenal, todos buenos equipos que le podrían brindar el brinco a la gloria. Pero por otro lado…

– Padre.

Una voz que venía detrás de él lo asustó por un momento.

– ¿Qué te sucede, Sakai?

– ¡Kaori!

Mientras tanto, en las gradas del estadio el brasilero también contemplaba la noche. Aún tenía aquel dilema en su cabeza, esa decisión que podría ser la definitiva para su vida.

– Por un lado puedo unirme al equipo y luchar por llegar a la cima. Así mi familia viviría sin preocupaciones ni problemas, aquí conmigo en Japón. Pero…

– ¿Tu padre quiere que vayas con él a Londres? –le preguntó Kaori a Sakai.

– Sí, quiere que me le una en su viaje. Parece ser que les mostró videos de mis partidos a algunos clubes ingleses y se mostraron interesados en que pruebe suerte con ellos. En Inglaterra tengo muchos amigos de la infancia, por lo que mi padre piensa que el cambio me vendría bien –comentó Sakai.

– ¿Recuerdas que me lo comentaste hace algún tiempo? Me dijiste como te sentías cada vez que te mudabas a causa del trabajo de tu padre, y como comenzaste a jugar fútbol para no sentirte solo –dijo Kaori.

– Yo no tuve una infancia digna de cualquier niño. Estaba siempre solo, pero cuando jugaba fútbol, era el único momento en el que me sentía feliz.

– Tu padre debe seguir pensando que sigues solo, ¿no es verdad? –preguntó Kaori.

– De seguro que sí –aseguró Sakai.

– Debo tomar una decisión –dijo Rodrigo para sus adentros –, debo pensar bien lo que voy a… ¿Quién ha venido al campo?

Una melena naranja seguido de otros tres individuos venían caminando con un balón. Rodrigo no creía que estuvieran ahí.

– ¿Qué está haciendo Kyosuke aquí? –se asombró Rodrigo.

– Las luces del campo –Sakai observó la cancha desde su balcón –, ¿habrá alguien jugando a esta hora?

¡Eran Kyosuke, Kiba y compañía quienes habían llegado al terreno de juego!

– ¿Más práctica? –se quejó Kiba.

– Solo voy a moverme un poco –dijo Kyosuke, arrancando a correr con el balón.

– ¡Vámos, Yûya! –exclamó Shinkawa antes de empezar a correr tras Kyosuke.

– ¡Sí, vamos! –gritó Muroi, siguiendo a los dos primeros.

– ¡¡Oye, espérenme!! –se enojó Kiba.

Kaori puso su mano en el hombro del portero.

– Dime, Sakai, ¿te sientes solo? –le preguntó dulcemente.

– ¿Eh?

– Anda, contéstame.

– Cuando llegué aquí pensé que sería igual que en las demás ciudades, sin amigos –admitió Sakai –. Pero yo ya no estoy solo.

– Entonces sabes que debes hacer.

– Sí, se bien lo que le diré a mi padre.

Rodrigo se divertía mucho viendo a Kyosuke jugar contra Kiba.

– Lo que puedo hacer aquí… –sonrió ligeramente y se levantó de las gradas, mirando la luna – Padre, madre, lo siento, pero debo quedarme un poco más.

Aquella radiante mañana de domingo, Kawasaki y Kawahara habían recibido una llamada para encontrarse con Rodrigo en la Cafetería Toshikawa, poco antes de la final del distrito. Estaban muy ansiosos de verlo, pues contaban con que firmara su contrato y se uniera con el equipo. Tras unos momentos de esperarlo, apareció.

– ¡Hola! –dijo Kawasaki.

– ¡Hola, Rodrigo! –dijo Kawahara alegremente.

– Siento haberlos llamado así de repente –se disculpó Rodrigo al tiempo que se sentaba.

– No, está bien. No te preocupes por eso –dijo Kawahara.

Rodrigo sacó el contrato de su mochila.

– Bien, con respecto a nuestra discusión del otro día…

Los dos cazatalentos estaban ansiosos, pero se decepcionaron hondamente al ver que su oferta estaba siendo rechazada.

– Lo siento mucho –dijo Rodrigo, entregándoles el contrato aún sellado.

– Entiendo… –Kawasaki se veía triste.

Rodrigo se levantó de su asiento.

– Bien, si esto ya se ha aclarado.

– ¡Oye, espera! ¿Nos puedes decir una cosa? –pidió Kawasaki.

– ¿Si?

– ¿Por qué?

– Según lo que averiguamos suponíamos que nos aceptarías de inmediato –explicó Kawahara –. Sin embargo, decidiste serle leal a Akanegaoka. ¿Por qué?

– Bueno, todo lo que investigaron fue antes de que yo viniera a Japón, ¿no es así? –preguntó Rodrigo.

– Con solo ver tus partidos en Brasil sabíamos que esto sería lo mejor –aseguró Kawahara.

– Ah –analizó –, supongo que no podrían decirlo solamente viendo los partidos.

Kawahara y Kawasaki se veían perplejos.

– Debo irme, todos esperan. Adiós –dijo Rodrigo.

Y se fue corriendo.

Ya era el día y los aficionados iban llegando poco a poco al estadio. Por ejemplo, el Club de Admiradores de Kyosuke (mejor dicho, sus grandes amigos) ya se encontraba en las gradas.

– Por fin, la final del distrito –dijo Gohara, saboreando el partido que estaba a nada de empezar.

– ¡¡Espero que Kyosuke pueda hacer otro hat-trick hoy!! –exclamó Shibata alegremente.

– Con todos los hat-tricks que ha anotado ya hizo dieciséis goles –comentó Okabe –. Impresionante, ¿no creen?

– Mi hermano dijo que la máxima marca de goles es de diecisiete –apuntó Rie.

– Entonces, ¡¿eso significa que Kyosuke puede romper la marca hoy?! –preguntó Shibata, impresionado.

– Mi hermano cree que de seguro lo hará.

– ¡Sorprendente! –dijeron los tres chicos a la vez.

Mientras tanto, todo el equipo se encontraba ya calentando en los vestuarios. Todos, con solamente dos excepciones que todavía no habían llegado.

– ¡¡Entrenador, Rodrigo y Sakai aún no aparecen!! –Mori se notaba alterado.

Murakami no se inmutó por ese hecho, mas si lo hizo Kyosuke, quien detuvo su calentamiento para poner atención. Tras analizar un momento, decidió revelar lo que no había querido decir.

– ¡¡Tanaka, Kikumoto, prepárense para jugar!! –gritó Murakami.

Por un momento parecía que Kyosuke iba a golpear a alguno de estos dos suplentes, pero en ese momento…

– ¡Siento mucho llegar tarde! –y la puerta se abrió de un golpazo.

– ¡¡Rodrigo!! –gritó Esaka.

– Vaya que si eres un idiota, Rodrigo –suspiró Kyosuke, aliviado.

– ¿Todo está en orden, verdad? –preguntó Ichikawa.

– No se preocupen –y Rodrigo comenzó a cambiarse.

– Contamos contigo, comandante –Ichikawa puso su mano en el hombro del brasilero.

– ¡Déjenmelo a mi!

– ¿Estás seguro con esto, Rodrigo? –preguntó Murakami.

– ¡Todavía no he hecho todo lo que puedo hacer aquí! –gritó Rodrigo, desafiante.

– Bien. ¡Mori, Rodrigo será titular! –indicó Murakami.

– ¿Y Sakai? –preguntó Mori.

– Él tenía algo pendiente por hacer, pero llegará. Ahora, les repito las posiciones –Murakami:

-Portero: Kikumoto (14).

-Delanteros: Kanou (9) y Kiba (11).

-Medios: Rodrigo (Medio Centro, 10), Esaka (Volante, 8), Ichikawa y Shinkawa (Laterales, 12 y 6).

-Defensas: Toda y Doi (laterales, 3 y 2), Muroi (Centro, 5), Miyamoto (Líbero, 7).

– ¡Sí! –Kikumoto estaba emocionado y decidido

– ¡Ganaremos este partido a como de lugar! –exclamó Murakami.

– ¡Vamos equipo! –Masahiro puso su mano en el centro.

Todos los demás pusieron las suyas encima de la mano del número 7.

– ¡¡Espíritu de Akanageoka!! –gritó Kyosuke con mucho ánimo.

– ¡¡SÍ!!

Salieron al campo entre vítores y cánticos de su afición. Una vez que estaban los veintidós jugadores y el cuerpo arbitral, el partido iba a comenzar.

– Nos encontramos en el partido final del Campeonato Regional de Yamanashi entre las escuelas Jyoyo Akanegaoka y Yamanomori –se oyó el silbato –. ¡Y ha comenzado!

– Y Kanou con la posesión del balón…

Por fin, la final. Masahiro se encontraba tranquilo frente al arco que defendía Kikumoto. Él sabía que podían ganar, y daría lo mejor de sí para ganar.

– ¡¡Adelante Akanegaoka!! –exclamó Masahiro.

Sakai, con una mochila en el hombro se dirigía hacia el vagón del primer tren a la vista, donde un hombre mayor, de pelo gris y vestido elegantemente lo esperaba.

– Llegas tarde, Koji.

– ¡Padre!

– Bueno, ya que estás aquí, vamos. Llevamos prisa –dijo Sakai-san.

Comenzaron a caminar por la estación.

– Pensé que podría pasar más tiempo contigo aquí en Japón, pero como siempre me fue imposible, hijo… –reconoció el señor.

–_ Claro, entre tantos negocios no pudiste sacar aunque sea algo de tiempo para mí…_

–… pero, ¿sabes una cosa? En Londres por fin podremos vivir como padre e hijo –comentó alegremente Sakai-san.

– Padre.

– Bueno, la verdad es que he comenzado a jugar futsal –admitió Sakai-san.

– ¿Comenzaste a jugar futsal? –preguntó Sakai, incrédulo.

– Mis compañeros de trabajo me invitaron a jugar y planeo seguir haciéndolo en Inglaterra. ¡Tengo una idea, Vayamos a entrenar juntos el próximo domingo!

Sakai esbozó una sonrisa. ¡Por fin su padre le estaba prestando atención a su hijo!

– ¡Ah, este es el vagón! Bueno Koji –le tendió unos boletos a su hijo –, aquí te entrego tus boletos, uno para el tren y otro para el avión.

Sakai los vio. Momentos más tarde un altavoz anunciaba la salida del tren bala hacia Tokio, y el mismo salió a toda velocidad de la estación. Junto a la vía no había ningún muchacho de cabellos plateados. ¿Realmente el portero de Akanegaoka se había ido?

– Les tramos a todos ustedes la cobertura del partido más esperado de la temporada. Akanegaoka 0 – 0 Yamanomori.

– _Creo que ya casi han sido dos años desde que Sakai se ganó la titularidad. Esta es mi oportunidad _–pensó Kikumoto –._ ¡Preparado!_

– El entrenador de Akanegaoka, Kazuo Murakami ha decidido emplear a su arquero suplente Kikumoto para este juego. Para ser un partido tan importante ha hecho una decisión muy riesgosa. No sabemos si su titular Sakai se ha lesionado o le han dado descanso. No lo vemos ni en la banca ni en las gradas.

Mucha de la afición también se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Sakai?

–_ Yamanomori no tiene ningún jugador sobresaliente _–pensó Rodrigo.

– _Debemos apoderarnos del medio campo para que no pasen e intenten anota _–analizó Esaka_._

– _¿Qué clase de fútbol jugará Yamanomori?_ –se preguntó Masahiro.

– _¿Solo van a jugar a pasársela?_ –Ichikawa observaba a los de Yamanomori mientras corrían, sin seguirlos.

– ¡El equipo celeste avanza por el medio campo dejando atrás las marcaciones de los laterales y el comandante Rodrigo! ¡Ahora el capitán Yamamoto realiza un pase filtrado al artillero Yakushimaru, quitándose a Esaka de encima!

Era difícil pensar que un equipo de tan bajo nivel jugara tan bien el trabajo colectivo. Los volantes y puntas de Yamanomori estaban pasándose el balón sin descansar, así que seguirlos solo cansaría a los defensores de Akanegaoka.

– ¡Un momento! ¡Yamamoto acaba de quitarse la marca de Toda e intenta el disparo! ¡Muroi no alcanza a desviar con el pie! ¡Va hacia Kikumoto…!

– ¡No pasa! –Masahiro saltó para evitar que el balón entrara.

– ¡MIYAMOTO! ¡Qué cosa, ha salvado a la _Naranja Mecánica_ del primero en contra!

– ¡Espera un momento!

Masahiro había saltado para desviar el disparo con un cabezazo, pero ni siquiera se fijó hacia donde se dirigía su despeje. Cuando se levantó del suelo (cayó bocabajo) vio que uno de Yamanomori iba por el rebote.

– ¡¡Yamamoto por el rebote…! ¡¡KIKUMOTO!! ¡Notable, sobresaliente el arquero de Akanegaoka! ¡El balón no entra y tendremos saque de banda!

– _No puede ser… ¿van a tirar de media y larga distancia?_ –se preguntó Kikumoto.

Murakami estaba muy enfadado.

– ¡¡Kikumoto, pon atención a los disparos!!

Y tenía razón de estar enfadado. Por poco les anotan y se salvaron de milagro. Si caían en la presión… Masahiro prefirió mejor no seguir pensando.

El muchacho que se suponía estaría ahora en camino a Tokio bajaba corriendo las escaleras eléctricas, con mucha prisa. ¿Estaría el equipo bien? ¿Cómo estaría jugando Kikumoto? De repente, un auto rojo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Y lo conducía…

– ¡¡Kaori-sensei!!

– Sube al auto –le ordenó secamente.

– Pero…

– ¡¡Rápido!! –y Kaori se impacientó.

Subió y emprendieron un viaje a toda velocidad hacia la vecina ciudad de Tofu, donde la final se estaba efectuando. Sakai contemplaba su reloj constantemente. Ya habían pasado diez minutos, quince minutos, veinte… el tiempo corría rápidamente y él no había llegado. Sin embargo…

– _Lo siento, padre. Esta vez no puedo ir contigo._

_– ¡¡Pero Koji!! –Sakai-san se sobresaltó al ver la decidida mirada de su hijo – ¡¡Es Londres!! ¡¡La Liga Premier que siempre has admirado!! Piénsalo bien. Chelsea, Arsenal, Tottenham… ¡puedes llegar a la cima! Allá estarás con tus viejos amigos Wayne y Michael, ¡no estarás solo!_

_Sakai estaba sonriendo._

_– Padre. Estoy muy bien ahora._

_El tren estaba por irse._

_– Será mejor que abordes tu tren –dijo Sakai._

_– Sí –suspiró el señor._

_– Cuídate mucho, padre –le tendió la mano a su progenitor._

_El padre estrechó la mano de su primogénito y abordó el tren. Y partió._

– _Aquí, en Japón, estoy en mi hogar_ –miró nuevamente su reloj –_. ¡Cuento contigo, Kikumoto!_

– Minuto treinta y cinco y ninguno de los dos equipos ha mostrado muchas oportunidades de gol, aunque Yamanomori se ha visto más ofensivo.

– Y hablando de los celestes, el capitán Yamamoto tiene la posesión del balón y avanza por el medio campo de Akanegaoka. La defensa se queda marcando a Yakushimaru y Shinata, los dos delanteros. ¡Eh, un momento! ¡Muroi abandona su posición y va uno a uno contra el capitán!

– ¡¡No dejaré que pases!! –gritó Muroi, corriendo para detener la entrada de Yamamoto.

– ¡¡Muroi, no salgas!! –le reclamó Kikumoto.

Pero Muroi no hizo caso a la orden del portero y corrió para detener a Yamamoto. Fue inútil, él pasó la pelota a Yakushimaru y disparó al arco.

– ¡¡Yakushimaru al disparo…!!

Kikumoto se lanzó al balón al mismo tiempo que Shinata saltaba e iba por el cabezazo. Consiguió detenerla, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, golpeándose muy fuertemente la espalda.

– ¡Kikumoto! –Masahiro se acercó y se arrodilló junto a su arquero – ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, lo estoy… –Kikumoro levantó el balón que tenía en las manos y se la pasó a Esaka – ¡Tómala, Esaka! –y se quedó dolido, tendido en el campo.

– Tras esa gran salvada, Kikumoto se queda en el suelo. ¿Estará bien?

Esaka, viendo a su portero tendido por poco no se da cuenta de que venía un jugador de Yamanomori por el balón, así que tuvo que sacarlo del campo. No le importó, pues se acercó corriendo a arrodillarse a Kikumoto, junto con Masahiro.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Esaka.

– ¡¿Por qué no atacaste?! –le reprimió Kikumoto, enojado.

Todos se sobresaltaron, menos el #7.

– ¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó Esaka.

El árbitro se acercó a ellos.

– ¿Quieren que llame a la camilla? –preguntó el silbante.

– Por fa…

Kikumoto tomó a Esaka por la camiseta.

No lo hagas, por favor… –le faltaba el aire, pero hacía un gran esfuerzo para hablar – Esta es mi oportunidad, déjame en la portería al menos hasta que Sakai regrese.

Esaka lo meditó un momento.

– Muy bien, pero después de eso te sustituiremos. No te excedas.

– Gracias…

El juego se reanudó. Pasaron los minutos y nada por parte de ningún equipo. Se acabó la primera parte y para la segunda fue lo mismo.

– _Eso fue mi culpa_ –se culpó Muroi –_. Debí evitar que su capitán hiciera el pase_ –vio que Yakushimaru venía hacia él nuevamente –. _¡¡No dejaré que pases otra vez!!_

– ¡Yakushimaru con la pelota y va hacia Muroi, quien deja su posición y va a su encuentro!

– ¡No lo hagas, Muroi! –le gritó Kikumoto.

– ¡¡El #9 al disparo…!! ¡¡Gol!! ¡Gol de Yamanomori! ¡¡A los diez minutos de la segunda mitad el artillero del equipo celeste consigue la primera anotación!

El portero no pudo hacer nada para evitar el gol, pues mientras saltaba para detener el balón sufrió de un calambre y cayó al suelo. Masahiro, quien expectantemente vio la jugada, se acercó y se arrodilló junto a Kikumoto.

– Esto es grave, ya no puede seguir –miró hacia la banca –. ¡¡Entrenador, la camilla!!

– Pobre Kikumoto… –se lamentó Karin al tiempo que veía como el cuerpo médico se llevaba al portero.

– Sakai, date prisa… –pidió Mori, nervioso.

Pero el #1 no apareció. Ante la desesperación de no tener otro suplente, Murakami llamó a uno de sus jugadores que estaban en el campo a la banca. Su única esperanza mientras llegaba Sakai recaía solo en un jugador que se acercaba con velocidad. El papel y los guantes del portero eran responsabilidades gigantescas, ¿podría aguantarlas?

– ¡Date prisa, Sakai! –Kaori aparcó su auto junto a la entrada del estadio.

– ¡Sí! –y salió corriendo con mochila al hombro.

En el camino hacia los vestidores pasó por la enfermería y vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Dentro estaba Kikumoto, quien estaba siendo atendido.

– ¡¿Qué sucedió, Kikumoto?! –preguntó Sakai.

– Sakai… por fin has llegado. Rápido, te esperan en la cancha –Kikumoto apenas podía articular palabra.

Sakai asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, pero no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia la televisión, que estaba relatando el partido en ese momento. El marcador anunciaba 1-0 a favor de Akanegaoka. Y en ese instante enfocaban al portero de la _Naranja Mecánica_. Sakai no dio crédito a sus ojos.

– No puede ser, ¡debo apresurarme! –Sakai corrió hacia la banca.

Llegó como rayo a la banca completamente cambiado y con los guantes en la mano.

– ¡Perdón por llegar tarde!

– ¡¡Sakai!! –exclamaron al unísono Mori y Karin.

Se puso los guantes y fue junto a Murakami. Entonces miró hacia la portería. Frente a ella estaba parado un jugador vestido con un pantalón corto negro, camiseta roja y una gorra del mismo color. Los guantes y la camiseta tenían en número… ¡¿7?! ¡¡El muchacho de cabello castaño era el portero!!

– ¿Listo para entrar, Sakai? –preguntó Murakami a su titular.

– ¡Sí, señor!

– Mori, prepara el cambio. Regresa a Masahiro como líbero y a Sakai como portero –indicó el entrenador.

– ¡Sí! –y Mori salió corriendo hacia el árbitro asistente.

– ¡Y no digan que no! ¡Sakai ha llegado y está listo para entrar!

La afición vitoreó la entrada de Sakai y aplaudieron el gran esfuerzo que hizo el portero suplente mientras el primero no estaba.

– ¡Muchas gracias por defender mi arco! –al llegar a su portería abrazó a Masahiro antes de ponerse los guantes – ¡Ahora me encargo yo!

– Contamos contigo, Sakai –le dijo Masahiro.

Entonces el siete se quitó el equipamiento de guardameta y se quedó con su uniforme regular. El partido se reanudó.

– Nuevamente Yamanomori intenta buscar el gol, y otra vez Muroi sale a presionar.

– ¡¡Detente, Muroi!! –ordenó el guardameta al central de Akanegaoka.

– Pero estamos perdiendo –arguementó Muroi.

– Tranquilízate un poco. Recuerda que si la defensa es estable, los delanteros enemigos no podrán jugar bien. ¿Puedes hacerlo como siempre lo haces? –pidió Sakai.

– Como siempre –Muroi esbozó una sonrisa –, ¡claro que sí!

– Parece ser que con Sakai nuestra defensa ya es más estable –le comentó Esaka a Rodrigo.

– ¡Ahora vayamos nosotros por un gol! –exclamó Rodrigo, ansioso.

– Rodrigo recibe el balón y comienza a avanzar por el medio del campo, mostrando su gran control sobre el mismo. Akanegaoka está mostrando ahora su fútbol, el que no deja de atacar hasta que anota.

– ¡Rodrigo, por acá! –gritó Kiba al tiempo que levantaba el brazo, pidiendo el balón.

– Rodrigo manda el pase a Kiba, ¡y aquí podría venirse el primero para la _Naranja Mecánica_!

– ¡Kiba, déjala ir! –gritó Rodrigo.

Y Kyosuke fue por el balón que Kiba le puso.

– ¡¡ESTABA ESPERANDO ESTA!!

– ¡Kyosuke…! ¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! ¡Akanegaoka con el primero! ¡Con la gran jugada de Rodrigo, Kyosuke Kanou ha llegado a los diecisiete tantos e iguala la marca de goles de Yamanashi, la marca establecida por Keisuke Narumi!

La afición naranja celebró el tanto de la igualada. Ahora Yamanomori realizó el saque. Transcurrían los minutos y solo se pasaban el balón, sin realizar jugadas o yendo por un gol. ¿Acaso buscaban hacer tiempo y esperar el contragolpe? ¿O querían ganar en la tanda de penales?

– No esperaba que hicieran esto –admitió Esaka, siguiendo a los de Yamanomori con la mirada.

– ¿Qué les sucede? –se preguntó Shinkawa.

– ¿Quieren ganar o qué? –espetó Kiba, molesto.

– Si siguen con esto, habrá problemas –comentó Ichikawa.

– Un momento, ¡Yamamoto envía un trazo alto y largo buscando a Yakushimaru! ¿Será este su contraataque?

– ¡Todos, regresen! –gritó Esaka.

– Akanegaoka regresa a su zona, pero ya es tarde. ¡Yakushimaru recibe el pase dentro del área, va a disparar…!

– ¡¡No te dejaré!!

Sakai se lanzó como fiera hacia el esférico y, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, le quitó el balón de los pies a Yakushimaru Había evitado el segundo de Yamanomori, erigiéndose como el héroe.

– ¡¡Muy bien, Sakai!! –lo felicitó Masahiro.

– ¡Impresionante! ¡¡El salvador de Akanegaoka no es Sakai-san, es San Sakai!!

Sakai pateó el balón, alto y dividido.

– ¡Rodrigo, Kyosuke!

– ¡Sí! –Rodrigo se colocó para recibir el pase.

– ¡Vamos! –Kyosuke salió a la carrera.

– _Iremos a los Nacionales, ¡lo juro! _–era el pensamiento de Sakai.

– _Es verdad, aún faltan cosas por hacer aquí _–recibió el pase de Sakai y se la dio #9 – ¡¡Kyosuke!!

Kyosuke se lanzó por el pase y disparó con todo.

– ¡¡ESPÍRITU DE AKANEGAOKA!!

– ¡¡GOLAZO!! ¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOL!! ¡Ha entrado! ¡El arma secreta de Akanegaoka, el TNS ha ganado el campeonato!

Y el silbato sonó.

– ¡Ha terminado! ¡Akanegaoka repite el resultado del año pasado y se califica a los nacionales por segunda ocasión!

La euforia era absoluta. Los jugadores corrieron a festejar y alzar en brazos a Murakami y los aficionados iniciaron los cánticos "¡Hufrra, hurra, Akanegaoka!".

– Con ese último golazo, Kyosuke Kanou ha impuesto un nuevo récord de anotaciones, con 18 goles conseguidos en cinco partidos.

Kyosuke se vio de un momento a otro rodeado por muchas cámaras y reporteros. El muchacho no entendía nada, ni siquiera sabía de la marca de goles o si la había roto.

– ¡Muchacho, has roto una marca! –le dijo Esaka, emocionado.

Kyosuke se notaba confundido.

– Es un récord muy grande hecho por un jugador llamado Keisuke Narumi –comentó Ichikawa.

– ¿Narumi? –se extrañó Kyosuke.

Murakami observaba a su goleador con orgullo.

– Lo lograste, Kyosuke.

– ¡Ese chico! –exclamó Kamata desde las gradas – Parece que Kyosuke no se conformó solo con sus hat-tricks, sino que quiso imponer una nueva marca.

– Es impresionante. Se han vuelto muy fuertes. Estoy muy orgulloso de Akanegaoka –admitió Sako.

Y en ese momento, había una llamada telefónica en honor a ese logro.

– ¡Querido, Kyosuke acaba de romper la marca de goles de Keisuke! –dijo eufórica la señora Kanou.

– Así que lo logró –Kanou-san se oía satisfecho.

Mientras tanto, todos los jugadores presumían de sus medallas de oro y del brillante trofeo, que en ese momento lo tenía Muroi en la mano.

– ¡¡Y ahora, derrotemos a Tenryu!! –gritó Kyosuke.

– ¡¡Sí!


	12. ¿Amar o querer?

El sol salía deslumbrante por las colinas. Un brillante día estaba naciendo y la gente en Jyoyo estaba preparándose para un día de descanso. Por fin eran los campeones y se irían a los nacionales. Cuanta emoción debía de generarles aquel acontecimiento a los jugadores. Prácticamente estaban de vacaciones, pues estaban a finales de noviembre y partirían a Tokyo para el Torneo Nacional hasta el 5 de diciembre, por lo que gozaban de diez fabulosos días de descanso, sin prácticas y con pocas clases (cortesía de Murakami). Ya era sábado nuevamente, y muchos de los jugadores pensaban en aprovecharlo bien, fuera para salir o descansar. Cierto chico no era la excepción.

– Ah, aún falta ¬¬

Masahiro miró su reloj, que marcaba ya las 7:15. Tenía ya tiempo levantando, y no era porque tuviera algo qué hacer, sino por la mera costumbre. Estaba hambriento, pero faltaban quince minutos para que se sirviera el desayuno, así que se quedó sentado frente a su escritorio, contemplando la fotografía que estaba en su mano. Aún cuando veía esa foto diariamente no podía dejar de sentir ganas de volver a verla.

Ahí estaban sus padres. Él, de ojos cafés (iguales a los de su hijo), cabello negro y mal acomodado rodeaba con su brazo el hombro de su esposa. Ella, de ojos verdes, cabello largo y castaño cargaba a un recién nacido en brazos. El bebé tenía sus risueños ojos entreabiertos, y apenas si se le distinguía uno o dos mechones de cabello en la sien. Aquél era el único recuerdo de sus difuntos padres.

– Mamá, papá…

Estaba por dejar la fotografía nuevamente en el escritorio cuando llamaron a su puerta. Saliendo como de trance, el muchacho bajó la imagen y la escondió. Luego se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. Frente a él estaba Tanaka.

– ¿Qué ocurre, Yamazaki? ¿Ya está listo el desayuno? –preguntó el número 7.

Tanaka parecía apurado.

– ¡Date prisa, Masahiro! ¡Hay un gran alboroto fuera de los dormitorios, tenemos que ir a ver qué está sucediendo!

– Ah, bueno.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo (con Tanaka detrás de él) y llegó a la entrada principal de los dormitorios, encontrándose con Kyosuke y Miki. Kyosuke, más que alterado parecía confundido y somnoliento. En cambio, Miki estaba muy activa y parecía querer gritarle al _Cabeza de naranja_, pero se contuvo.

– Buenos días –saludó Masahiro.

– Buenos días, Masahiro-kun –Miki le devolvió el saludo.

– Ah, hola, Masahiro –bostezó Kyosuke mientras se frotaba el cabello con pereza.

– ¿Saben qué es lo que está pasando afuera? –preguntó Masahiro – Hay mucho ruido.

– No, pero sería mejor ver –Miki abrió la puerta.

Los tres salieron (Tanaka apareció instantes después). Casi todos los jugadores avanzados estaban ahí, observando. Ahí estaban, además, reporteros y camarógrafos provenientes de TV Tokyo. Esaka, al ver que Kyosuke había llegado, gritó a la reportera:

– ¡Oye, aquí está el que buscas! –y entre él e Ichikawa empujaron a Kyosuke al frente.

– … Y frente a mí se encuentra el hombre que rompió la marca de goles que nadie había tocado en más de veinte años. El orgullo de Akanegaoka y goleador estrella, ¡Kyosuke Kanou!

Kyosuke miró perplejo a la cámara.

– --U. Eh, hola.

– Señor Kanou, como bien sabe en el Torneo Nacional se enfrentan las mejores escuelas de todo el país, como los actuales campeones, Tenryu. Ellos eliminaron a Akanegaoka el año pasado. Díganos, ¿qué espera al enfrentarlos este año?

– Bueno… eh, sabe, si tuviera que elegir me quedarían con el estofado de arenques… pero también me gusta el tofu y no quisiera… –balbuceó Kyosuke.

– o.O. Yo me refería a Tenryu, no al tofu –se extrañó la reportera.

–¡¡Oye!! –Miki saltó detrás de Kyosuke y desesperadamente intentó acomodarle el cabello – ¡¿Qué pretendes con andar diciendo tonterías en televisión?! ¡Al menos arréglate el cabello!

– ¡Ah, me duele! T.T –gritó Kyosuke.

– ¡Kyosuke! ¿Tienes novia? –la reportera se dirigió a Miki – ¿Entonces te gustaría decir algo sobre el señor Kanou?

– A mí también me gustaría escuchar eso –comentó Rodrigo no muy lejos de ellos.

– Ella conoce mejor que nadie a Kyosuke en este mundo –aseguró Sakai.

Miki se encontraba muy nerviosa, y estaba sudando.

– Eh, el señor Kanou y no somos…

– ¿Qué es eso de "señor Kanou"? –se burló Kyosuke – Creo que enfermaré si escucho eso…

– ¡¿Qué has dicho?! –gritó Miki furiosa al ver que Kyosuke se alejaba soltando una risita burlona – ¡Vuelve aquí!

– ¡Espere, señor Kanou! –pidió la reportera.

Esaka tomó el micrófono.

– ¡Otro día lleno de alegría y felicidad en Jyoyo Akanegaoka! Reportando en lugar del _Cabeza de naranja_. Soy el capitán, Esaka –se acercó más a la cámara –. ¡¡Mamá, papá!! ¿Cómo les va en Osaka?

Detrás del campo de fútbol, al otro lado de la escuela, Miki y Kyosuke estaban contemplando las nubes y disfrutando de la brisa. Habían ido a ese lugar para escapar de esos reporteros y descansar (además para que Miki le propinara a Kyosuke una buena tunda por haber hecho el ridículo en la TV). Llevaban ya un rato tendidos en la hierba de una colina baja cuando Miki se incorporó.

– Hace un muy bonito día, ¿no crees, Kyosuke? –preguntó Miki.

Kyosuke apenas estaba despertando, así que no le prestó atención.

– ¿Me estás escuchando? ¬¬ –Miki se enojó un poco.

– Ah, sí –Kyosuke miró las nubes –. Pues sí, hay un buen tiempo hoy.

El chico no se había dado cuenta antes, pero cuando viró su cabeza hacia su interlocutora, notó que lo miraba fijamente, y tenía un brillo rosado en las mejillas. Miki, al ver que Kyosuke la había visto así, se puso más roja y volteó su mirada hacia el otro lado.

– Oye, ¿por qué te pusiste roja así de repente? ¬¬ –se extrañó Kyosuke.

– Eh, no, no es por nada –agregó Miki, apenada –. No te preocupes, Kyosuke -U.

– Mujeres…

El muchacho no le dio mayor importancia a eso y volvió a quedarse dormido. Mientras tanto, la peliverde se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando? ¿Y por qué me puse roja así como así? Siempre lo veo y no pasa esto, pero son pocas las ocasiones en las que estamos así de cerca. Quizá y… –la muchacha suspiró – ah, Kyosuke. Esto es muy difícil para mí. No se como decirte que, que tú…

Decidió que no era el momento y se levantó del pasto. De repente, una intensa ráfaga de viento (proveniente de quién sabe donde) hizo a Miki perder el equilibrio y caer sobre…

– ¡¡AH!!

Miki se levantó del muchacho y parecía estar a punto de morir de vergüenza.

– ¡Lo siento mucho, Kyosuke! –dijo ella, roja como un tomate.

– No, no te preocupes U –agregó Kyosuke, también sonrojado.

Después de eso no se hablaron mucho en todo el día. Kyosuke no sabía porque, pero al tener a Miki encima de él, al sentir su suave piel, se había sentido bien. Era una sensación cálida, algo que nunca había experimentado (y eso que ella siempre lo golpeaba, pero nunca se habían tocado así). Se quedó todo el día mirándola fijamente, como buscando alguna respuesta a muchas de las dudas que le venían a la mente. ¿Acaso empezaba a sentir algo más que simple amistad por ella?

– Demonios, no me alcanza T-T –se quejó Masahiro, mirando su billetera.

Justo después de que el alboroto por los de TV Tokyo se acabara, Masahiro se había dado a la tarea de ir a la ciudad a hacer una compra. Llevaba ya media hora vagando por las tiendas del centro en busca de un buen regalo y aún no lo encontraba.

– Bien, este vale 6700 yenes, este 10000, este otro 5200… ¡ah! ¡! Por más que busque mi presupuesto es muy bajo. Vaya que ser pobre cuesta u,u.

De repente un dependiente de la joyería en la que estaba curioseando se acercó a él.

– Eh, joven, ¿lo puedo ayudar en algo? –preguntó el dependiente amablemente.

– Pues sí, señor. Busco un regalo para una chica muy especial. Algo que le guste, pero que no sea muy costoso –dijo Masahiro un poco avergonzado.

– Bueno, creo que tengo algo por aquí que se acopla a sus necesidades .

– ¿En serio? –preguntó Masahiro, emocionado.

– Sí, permíteme te lo muestro –y se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar en la bodega.

– Muchas gracias, señor nn

Mientras el dependiente iba por el objeto, Masahiro se quedó viendo por los vitrales de la tienda. La gente pasaba con prisa de un lado a otro, como siempre. Se quedó algo aburrido hasta que vio a dos individuos pasar corriendo por la acera. No le costó mucho reconocerlos: eran los buenos amigos de Kyosuke que siempre iban a verlo a sus partidos, Shibata y Gohara. Aunque ocasionalmente sonreían, esta ocasión ambos tenían un semblante de enfado, y cruzaban la calle con mucha velocidad.

– _¿Qué estarán haciendo esos chicos?_ –se preguntó Masahiro.

– Ya está, joven.

En la mano del encargado de la tienda colgaba una hermosa cadena de oro. Los ojos de Masahiro se iluminaron de repente. ¡Claro, esa hermosa joya le quedaría perfecta a Izumi! Se sonrojó un poco al pensar en ella, pero el deseo de verla se incrementó en sí.

– Es perfecta, señor. ¿Cuál es su precio? –preguntó el muchacho.

– Su precio original es de 6000 yenes, pero hoy es su día de suerte. Por ser el aniversario de la tienda se le otorgará un 20 de descuento –dijo el hombre.

– ¡Perfecto, sí me alcanza! ¡Me lo llevo! –exclamó Masahiro, animado.

El dependiente colocó la cadena en una fina caja y la puso en una bolsa de plástico. Masahiro vació su billetera y le entregó el dinero.

– Gracias por su compra –dijo el dependiente, haciendo una reverencia.

– Igualmente gracias –dijo Masahiro, devolviendo el gesto.

Contento, salió de la tienda. Ya tenía el regalo, ahora tenía que pedir la cita. Masahiro aún no tenía un plan. Vagó un rato por las calles (como solía hacer cuando vivía en Tokio) y sin pensarlo, se encontró en un pequeño parque. Dentro del mismo estaban otros dos amigos de Kyosuke, Rie y Okabe. Pero ellos ya iban de salida, así que cuando pasaron junto a él lo saludaron y se fueron. Masahiro caminó un poco y se acercó a los columpios. Se sentó en uno de ellos y se quedó pensando un rato.

– ¿Cómo se lo voy a pedir?

En ese momento le llovieron los recuerdos de aquella mágica noche en la que estuvieron juntos. Él quería volver a tocar la piel de Izumi, quería sentir sus labios junto a los suyos y lo más importante, quería hacerle saber sus sentimientos a ella, a esa chica que le había robado el corazón. Pero no solo era su cuerpo lo que demandaba Masahiro. Aquella ternura que irradiaba de su mirada le hacía querer más y más estar a su lado. Y así, entre fantasía y fantasía se fue quedando adormilado, hasta que…

– ¡¡ZAZ!!

Masahito soltó un sonido ahogado. Le había caído un balón de fútbol en la cabeza, haciendo que se cayera del columpio y que le saliera un gran chichón. Se quedó tumbado un rato en la arena del parque, hasta que alguien lo zarandeó para que se levantara.

– ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien? –dijo alguien, moviéndolo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con lo que parecía ser un par de zafiros azules frente a él. Junto a ese tono azul, vio unos rayos dorados, y entonces se le subieron los colores a la cara. Ahí estaba ella. La dueña de sus pensamientos, Izumi, quien lo tenía loco por ella, estaba a su lado, tratando de hacer que entrara en razón. El muchacho, avergonzado y emocionado, se levantó de golpe.

– ¡Izumi-chan!

– Vaya, menos mal que estás bien, Masa-kun - –dijo ella, aliviada.

– ¿Pero qué haces aquí? –preguntó el joven, nervioso.

– Te ves algo alterado, ¿quieres sentarte? –preguntó ella.

– Bueh u.u

Buscaron una banca desocupada en el parque y se sentaron en ella. Poco después aparecieron los hermanos de ella, Kasumi y Narahito, quienes se acercaron ansiosos.

– ¡Onee-chan! –exclamó Narahito – ¿Has visto el bal…?

– ¡Hola, Masa-kun! –lo saludó la pequeña Kasumi.

– Eh, hola -U.

– Lo siento, Masahiro. Fueron mis hermanitos quienes te lanzaron el balón –dijo Izumi, apenada.

– Así que ahí cayó –dijo Narahito, riendo a lo bajo.

– ¡Narahito! –Kasumi le dio un zape en la nuca a su hermano – ¡Sé un poco más cortés con Masa-kun! Por favor, perdónanos.

– Bueno, no importa –agregó Masahiro.

– ¡Kasumi, sigamos jugando! –dijo el niño.

– ¡Sí!

Los mellizos tomaron el balón y se fueron corriendo. Al fin, Masahiro estaba a solas con aquella chica, la chica de sus sueños. Era su oportunidad, tenía que decirle de una vez.

– Estos niños, vaya que si son descuidados. Por cierto, Masahiro, ¿qué hacías por acá, eh? –preguntó Izumi.

– Ah, yo solo… yo solo venía a hacer unas compras para el dormitorio de Akanegaoka U.

– Espero que mis hermanos no te hayan quitado mucho tiempo en sus deberes.

– ¡Claro que no, no te preocupes! –exclamó Masahiro, sonriendo.

– Qué bueno n.n

– _¿Cómo se lo digo?_ –pensaba él.

Hasta ese momento Izumi había estado viendo a sus hermanitos jugar, pero de repente giró su cabeza para ver a Masahiro, quien en ese momento estaba contemplándola. Al chico se le pusieron rojas las mejillas y se viró hacia la otra dirección. No debía descubrir todavía sus intenciones.

– ¿Te sucede algo, Masahiro? ¿Tienes frío?

– ¡No, estoy bien! –y el joven enrojeció aún más.

– Te noto algo extraño, Masahiro. ¿Qué te ocurre?

– No pasa nada. Solo quería preguntarte, si tú…

– ¿Si yo…? –Izumi estaba perpleja.

– Si no tienes nada que hacer hoy –Masahiro se puso de pie –, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?

– ¿Lo dices en serio? –Izumi también enrojeció, pero sonrió a la vez.

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Me encantaría salir contigo, Izumi! –dijo él.

– Entonces, sí quiero n.n –dijo ella.

– ¡Genial! Pasaré a buscarte a tu casa a las tres en punto, ¿está bien?

– Muy bien. Estaré esperándote… –eso último lo dijo a lo bajo, para que Masahiro no lo escuchara.

Masahiro se despidió de ella y se fue corriendo con dirección a los dormitorios de Akanegaoka. ¡Al fin! ¡Tendría una cita con Izumi!

– "La más bonita de todas…" –canturreaba alegre Masahiro.

El muchacho estaba bastante feliz dándose un buen baño para su compromiso de aquella noche. Apenas terminó de bañarse se puso su mejor ropa, tomó la cadena de oro y bajó a la entrada. Vio a Kyosuke y Miki, quienes salían por la puerta en ese momento. Estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando alguien lo jaló por la camiseta.

– ¡MIYAMOTO!

– --U

– ¿A dónde vas tan elegante, eh, Casanova? –le preguntó Esaka sin soltarlo.

– Yo solo iba a… –Masahiro intentaba zafarse, pero Esaka no lo dejaba.

– De seguro va a una cita –agregó Ichikawa, quien reía cerca de ellos.

– ¡Ajá! ¡Con qué es eso! Ya decía yo… –Esaka al fin lo soltó.

– Lo siento, se me hace un poco tarde –miró su reloj –. ¡Es hora de irme!

– ¡Claro! No debemos dejar que la afortunada señorita se sienta plantada por tremendo galán. Bien, vete en paz hijo mío –dijo Esaka religiosamente.

– Bueh u.uU.

Masahiro se acomodó su abrigo rojo y se fue caminando. Esta era su gran oportunidad de conquistar por fin al amor de su vida, pero tenía que planear bien como lo haría. "Al cine primero, luego a comer… ¿o al parque y después al karaoke?..." Masahiro no pudo tomar una decisión a tiempo, ya que cuando se dio cuenta de hacia donde lo llevaban sus pies estaba frente la casa de Izumi. Masahiro tragó saliva, contó hasta tres y con paso decidido tocó el timbre de la casa. Tras esperar unos instantes, una voz le gritó:

– ¡Espera un momento! ¡Ya salgo!

– Bien…

Luego de algo así como diez minutos se abrió la puerta, y al chico se le subieron los colores al rostro. Para ser casi invierno llevaba un atuendo no muy apto para el clima: llevaba puesta una minifalda muy corta (al chico casi le sangra la nariz por verla), una blusa tres cuartos y su abrigo en la mano. Su cabello estaba ondulado y brillante, y a ella también se le notaba un brillo rosado en las mejillas. Izumi bajó los escalones de la puerta y cerró la puerta tras sí.

– Ah, Izumi, hola –la saludó Masahiro alegremente.

– Masa-kun, gracias por invitarme a salir hoy n.n –dijo ella.

– Po… por nada. Esto, te ves muy bien, Izumi –titubeó Masahiro.

– Muchas gracias . ¿Nos vamos? –preguntó la chica.

– Sí, vamos.

Salieron caminando algunas calles, hacia el centro de la ciudad. Masahiro aún no se la podía creer. ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Estaba junto a aquella muchacha, la dueña de sus sueños! Su corazón latía lo más que podía a cada momento que él pasaba a su lado. Caminaban tan cerca el uno del otro que sentía su exquisito aroma como si la tuviera frente a frente. Era un olor delicioso, tan puro, tan bello, tan… Izumi. Lo que esa tarde había conseguido esa era una gran hazaña, pero no podía arruinarlo. Tenía que hacer que todo saliera bien. De antemano sabía que si intentaba planear todo de pies a cabeza le saldría mal, así que pensó en improvisar. Tras un rato de caminar, volteó su rostro a su acompañante. No debía titubear.

– Bueno, ¿a dónde quieres ir, Izumi? –preguntó Masahiro.

– Pues bien, hay una buena película inglesa en el cine –miró su reloj –. Falta poco para que empiece, ¿vamos a verla?

– ¡Adelante!

El cine no estaba muy lejos, y como faltaba poco, Masahiro tomó la mano de Izumi y pegó la carrera con rumbo al cine. El trayecto, aunque corto, le pareció eterno al muchacho. Esa sensación sedosa de suavidad era exquisita. Su mano estaba fría, pero se calentó mucho cuando Masahiro la apretó contra la suya. Tenerla así, aunque fuera solo por su mano era una gran emoción. Se acordó de lo que pasó en casa de ella hacia algún tiempo y se decidió en repetirlo. Él compró los boletos para ambos y entraron.

Como las puertas del cine eran muy angostas, tuvieron que entrar uno pegado del otro. De repente, Masahiro sintió la sensación cálida de la piel de Izumi cerca de él, cosa que le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago. Estuvo a punto de tocarla, pero se contuvo. Mejor se esperó y entraron a la sala. Llegaron justo a tiempo, ya que la función estaba a punto de empezar. Tomaron asiento en los asientos de la fila superior. Y la película comenzó.

Para ser francos, el muchacho no prestó atención en nada de la película. Tenía la cabeza de Izumi apoyada en su hombro, y su cabello dorado, que caía sobre su regazo le hacía cosquillas. Las manos de Masahiro lentamente se perdieron entre las de Izumi, pues podía ver que ella tenía algo de frío. Suavemente, ella levantó los ojos hacia él.

– Es una linda película, ¿no crees? –dijo ella suavemente con un ligero brillo rosado en sus mejillas.

– Sí… –dijo Masahiro, viendo la pantalla por primera vez.

En la película una pareja estaba teniendo su propio momento amoroso en ese momento. Masahiro no pudo quedarse con las ganas e intentó hacer lo propio con su chica, ahí. Estuvo a punto de besarla, pero en eso la película terminó y las luces se encendieron. Masahiro, rojo de vergüenza, levantó su rostro de repente y se quedó inmóvil. Izumi se apartó, un tanto decepcionada, pero igualmente se le veía contenta. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la salida, Fuera del cine no se hablaron mucho hasta que llegaron al parque. Una vez ahí, a Masahiro le rugieron las tripas. Izumi se percató de eso y con una risita le tomó de la mano.

– Será mejor que vayamos a comer algo - –propuso ella.

Masahiro no se negó y fueron a comerse una buena hamburguesa. Masahiro comía con su habitual paso rápido, devorando su comida rápidamente. Para ella resultaba ser un espectáculo muy gracioso.

– ¡Comes como un bárbaro, Masahiro! –exclamó Izumi, aguantándose la risa.

– Lo siento, pero tenía hambre T-T –se excusó él.

Comer tan rápido hizo que se ensuciara la boca y parte de sus mejillas. Izumi, dándose cuenta de eso, sacó un pañuelo y se acercó a limpiarle. Al percibir sus dedos se deslizaban suavemente por su rostro sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago, al tiempo que se le calentaban las mejillas. Masahiro levantó su mano para detenerla.

– Está bien, Izumi-chan. Puedo limpiarme solo –dijo el muchacho futbolista.

– Tranquilo, Masa-kun. Estoy a punto de terminar…

Izumi dejó de mover su pañuelo en un instante. Masahiro suspiró aliviado después de eso, pero se volvió a sonrojar cuando la chica le dio un pequeño beso al lado de su boca, donde se había ensuciado. ¡Qué delicia era sentir los labios de aquella chica tan cerca de los suyos!

– Listo, ya he terminado . ¿Eh, Masa-kun? –se extrañó ella.

– -U

– Jeje, ¡que caras haces, Masa-kun! –dijo Izumi, divertida.

– Bueh u.u –suspiró Masahiro.

Terminaron de comer y siguieron con su paseo por la ciudad, esta vez al centro comercial para que Izumi pudiera comprar sus nuevos tacos para el equipo. Dentro del gran edificio habían tiendas de todos tipos: zapaterías, boutiques, supermercados, heladerías, cafeterías… demasiadas cosas como para solo tener dos ojos para ver. Masahiro nunca había ido a ese lugar antes, pero Izumi no le dejó conocer más pues fueron directamente a la tienda de artículos deportivos. Tardaron bastante tiempo en decidir un par que le quedara a la chica, pues no se ponían de acuerdo en si debían ser o muy ligeros o muy coloridos.

– ¡Masa-kun, déjame comprar estos! Son muy lindos –dijo Izumi, levantando su par de tacos rosas.

– ¿Acaso estás loca? –Masahiro, enojado, tomó los zapatos – ¡Pesan mucho! ¡No podrás correr libremente con estos ladrillos en los pies!

– ¡Pero yo los quiero! –argumentó ella –¡Dí que sí! Por favor…

– No insistas, te podrían causar alguna lesión si pisas mal con ellos –dijo secamente el muchacho.

– Pero… –ella se acercó él lentamente – si me lastimara tú me cuidarías, ¿verdad?

A aquellos ojos azules tan tiernos no se les podía decir que no.

– Bueno, creo que… muy bien, llévatelos u.u –Masahiro se dio al fin por vencido.

– ¡Gracias! –exclamó Izumi, abrazándolo.

Fueron a la caja e Izumi le entregó el dinero a la cajera. Una vez pagados salieron de la tienda.

– Vaya, es muy temprano. Apenas si son las 6 de la tarde –comentó Masahiro, viendo su reloj.

– Está bien, al menos papá no me dio una hora límite para llegar a casa. ¡Aún hay mucho que podemos hacer!

– _Ojala que todo mi dinero me alcance… _–pensó Masahiro.

– Masa-kun, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó Izumi, viendo a su acompañante.

– No, nada . Eh, ¿te parece si vamos al parque a caminar un poco? –sugirió él.

– Sí n.n

Salieron del centro comercial y se fueron caminando lentamente por la calle con rumbo al parque. Mientras caminaban el sol iba ocultándose lentamente entre las colinas. Masahiro vio atentamente: ese brillo solar le daba un tono anaranjado a las montañas. "_Ahora entiendo porque se llama Akanegaoka…_". Bueno, en realidad no importaba siempre y cuando disfrutara del atardecer junto a Izumi. Era una atmósfera perfecta para… para el amor.

Era el momento. Lo tenía todo a su favor, ¡tenía que intentarlo! Lentamente fue acercándose más y más a ella y, con mucha cautela, entrelazó su mano con la suya. Al instante sintió su calor entre sus dedos; tenerla ahí era muy reconfortante. Masahiro respiró profundo y se detuvo, giró su cabeza y se puso frente a frente con Izumi. Tras ellos estaba el cielo rojo. Estaba nervioso, pero a la vez emocionado.

– Izumi, yo… –cerró los ojos – la verdad no sé como hacer esto, pero…

– ¿De qué estás hablando, Masa-kun? –preguntó ella, perpleja.

– Pues –sacó la cajita con la cadena de oro –, yo quisiera darte esto, toma.

Izumi tomó la cajita, agradeció a Masahiro y la abrió. Sus ojos de llenaron de luz al ver el oro que brillaba en su mano. Entonces su mirada se posó en los ojos del chico, y parecía que no podía articular palabra. Tenía una expresión a punto de llorar, pero de alegría. No se la podía creer.

– Masahiro…

Masahiro puso su dedo índice en sus labios.

– No digas nada más. Izumi –tomó sus manos otra vez –, tú… tú quisieras, ¿te gustaría que tú y yo…?

La chica no esperó a que el joven terminara su petición. No dijo nada, solo asintió levemente con la cabeza, se tiró a los brazos de Masahiro y se puso a llorar de la emoción. Masahiro se puso rojo cuando ella se abalanzó sobre él, pero se unió en un abrazo en señal de alegría. ¿Lo había conseguido?

– Entonces… ¿eso es un sí? –preguntó Masahiro, ilusionado.

– ¿Tú qué crees, tontuelo? –le susurró ella al oído.

– Sí… T.T

El muchacho no pudo contener sus ganas y separó los mechones dorados de entre sus ojos. Se encontró con esos zafiros azules que se apagaron cuando Masahiro juntó su boca con la de ella y se unieron en un beso. Esa era la mayor alegría que había recibido en su vida: había ganado a gran pelea del amor y tenía conquistada a la dueña de su corazón. Masahiro no supo cuantas personas los vieron en besándose en medio de la calle, pero le importó un comino. El que estaban haciendo era un verdadero gesto cálido. Volver a sentir sus labios era grandioso, su dulce sabor era exquisito. Inspeccionó cada rincón de su boca casi comiéndosela, pero con sutileza. Su sabor era lo más delicioso que había probado en toda su vida, tan dulce como la miel. Le reconfortaba cada rincón de su cuerpo y de su alma. La llama de su amor ardía con más fuerza que nunca.

Permanecieron así quien sabe cuantos minutos, pero la necesidad de respirar los hizo separarse. Justamente en ese momento comenzó a nevar. La blanca nieve caía lentamente sobre ellos. El chico nunca había visto nevar antes, pero tampoco había sentido tanto frío. Comenzó a temblar.

– ¿Qué pasa, Masa-kun? ¿Tienes mucho frío? –preguntó Izumi, tiritando.

– Sí –Masahiro comenzó a temblar.

– Deja y te ayudo…

Se puso junto a él y pasó su brazo por su espalda. Masahiro comprendió y también extendió su brazo, y su mano fue a posarse en la cadera de ella. Ese era un lugar muy comprometedor… pero tenía frío, y si quería calentarse sería mejor que no se pasara. Izumi también temblaba, así que la aferró más a su cuerpo.

– Gracias n.n –dijo ella.

– De nada . Oye, será mejor que nos vayamos o si no nos congelaremos aquí –dijo Masahiro.

– Claro –aceptó Izumi.

Se fueron caminando por la acera y después de un rato llegaron a un gran edificio. En luces de neón se leía KARAOKE. Así que ahí lo había traído esa pilluela.

– ¿Y qué dices, Masahiro? ¿No cantas mal la ranchera? ¿Crees poder vencerme en una competencia de canto? –lo retó la joven, desafiante.

– ¡¿Qué si no se cantar la ranchera?! Yo he cantado con los mejores Mariachis –dijo el joven altaneramente.

– Ya veremos si eres tan bueno. ¡Entremos!

Aún abrazados entraron al karaoke, que parecía estar vacío, pero en realidad no lo estaba. Al micrófono estaba… ¡¿KYOSUKE?!

– O.o…

Frente a la consola y T.V. con las que Kyo-kun estaba cantando estaban Rie, Okabe, Kana, Shibata, Gohara y (para su sorpresa) Miki, quien era la que más atención prestaba a la canción del muchacho. Se veía embelesada al ver el esfuerzo y gracia con la que Kyosuke cantaba que no notó que Masahiro e Izumi entraron hasta que Okabe los vio.

– ¡Miren, si es Masahiro-san! ¡Oigan, chicos, vengan acá con nosotros! –les gritó Okabe desde su mesa.

– ¡Y viene bien acompañado! –dijo Shibata apenas se sentaron. Entonces observó a Izumi con sorpresa –Oye, ¿no serás por casualidad prima hermana de Kana? U

– Qué dices, Shibata –dijo Kana, apenada.

– ¡Es cierto, son idénticas! –se asombró Gohara.

– Bueh -.-U –Masahiro mejor se quedó callado.

– ¡Hola, Miki! –dijo Izumi alegremente.

– ¡Ah, Izumi! n.n ¡Y Masahiro también! –Miki soltó una risita al verlos juntos.

Kyosuke en ese momento estaba terminando su canción.

– ¡Oigan, estaban escuch…! –vio a los recién llegados – ¡Masahiro! –se abalanzó sobre él y lo tumbó en el suelo, al mejor estilo Esaka – Una cita a solas con esa chica del equipo femenino, ¿eh?

– Mira quién lo dice, "señor no estoy con la capitana"… –se defendió Masahiro al tiempo que se quitaba a Kyosuke de encima.

Miki y Kyosuke se sonrojaron un poco mientras los demás reían. Ya estando libre, Masahiro se sentó en la mesa junto con Izumi y los demás. Tras pedir unas bebidas para él e Izumi, Masahiro se levantó para ir a competir contra Kyosuke en un duelo de canto.

– ¿Seguro que quieres retarme, Mariachi-sama? –lo desafió Kyosuke.

– ¡Claro! ¡Y te voy a ganar! –aseguró Masahiro.

Comenzó Kyosuke, con una canción de rock llamada "Hungry Heart" de Bruce Springsteen. A pesar de estar en inglés, él ponía mucho énfasis y esfuerzo en cantar bien. No tendría una gran voz, pero su esfuerzo lo compensaba. "_Será difícil_" pensaba Masahiro, "_pero lo puedo conseguir_". Una vez que Kyo-kun terminó (y los demás, sobre todo Miki, aplaudieron para felicitarlo) llegó el turno de Masahiro. Tomó el micrófono y con mucho cuidado eligió la canción. Se decidió por una en particular, llamada "You've Got a Game" de Hiro-X, y probó su suerte. La música empezó, y después… Masahiro cantó como nunca lo había hecho, rebosando energía con cada nota. Todos (incluyendo Kyosuke) lo veían con la boca abierta, impactados de su representación, al igual que se maravillaban con la melodía. Masahiro con cada estrofa miraba fuertemente a los ojos a Izumi, quien lo veía embelesado. Después de terminar su canción Kyosuke se le unió y cantaron juntos por toda la noche. Lo único que Masahiro recordaba (y no por haber quedado ebrios, sino por todo lo que vivió) fue que esa noche fue… inolvidable.


	13. AVISO ESPECIAL

¡Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia! Antes que nada muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fanfic, créanme significa mucho para mí que esta historia a la que le he dedicado mucho tiempo escribiendo e imaginando sea de su agrado y la disfruten. Simplemente quería avisarles que he estado releyendo el fanfic y decidí que quiero reescribir algunos pasajes y capítulos para hacer la historia más rica, tanto en el aspecto de la redacción como en la caracterización de los personajes, especialmente en Masahiro pues quisiera representarlo un poco más creíble y menos Gary Stu, si es que eso se pueda ja, ja, ja. Conforme tenga tiempo iré subiendo los capítulos uno por uno, reemplazando el antiguo con la actualización. No garantizo que vaya a haber actualizaciones periódicamente porque estoy en la universidad (estudiando medicina, vaya cosa…) y no tengo tanto tiempo como quisiera para escribir, aún cuando ya tengo todas las ideas de qué quiero hacer. Les pido sean pacientes y me dejen brindarles una historia de calidad y que disfruten :)

Atte:

Mikeru.077


End file.
